Life Sucks
by MissNata13
Summary: I came to realize that some girls are destined for some guy in a white horse to whisk her away to her ever after. Some girls sit around and wait for a glimpse of happiness. Girls like me spit on prince charming and don’t think twice on waiting.
1. Chapter 1

**So in the mist of trying to get a tiny break from Confessions I wrote this. I'm not sure where I got the motivation for this. I'm really not that depressive of a person. **

**ENJOY??**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter ONE: Java Junction

---

Five years after Camp Rock all I amounted to is empty concerts and no life. Some 'celebrity' life. Lets face it, my life is unexpectedly boring. All I do is write songs, go to the studio, and perform. I don't know why I became dull. I mean, I don't think I am. There is nothing wrong with staring at the ceiling or counting how many grains of salt there is in a pepper shaker. In fact, I really don't mind it. There is plenty of self discovery when I'm all alone and have some time on my hands. For example, I had no idea that I could go five weeks without eating meat and that my arm falls asleep when it's about to rain.

You didn't expect me to be this lame.

Well, I am.

Yes, there is some hidden back story as to why I'm suddenly a different Mitchie Torres.

And _yes,_ a guy was the reason why I'm so pathetic these days.

Where shall I begin my horrible story? Oh yeah, five years ago. Final Jam ended and I was holding hands with THE Shane Grey from Connect Three. That was perhaps the peak moment life. Five months later I was dumped and Shane was surrounded by girls ever since then. I spent way too much time wondering what in the hell went wrong. And after analyzing a play by play of my relationship with Shane, I can honestly say there was no reason for his shameless dumping. I was just dropped. I came to realize that some girls are destined for some guy in a white horse to whisk her away to her ever after. Some girls sit around and wait for a glimpse of happiness. Girls like me spit on prince charming and don't think twice on waiting. And once I realized that, I never once waited around for some jerk to sum up the courage to ask me out. I contemplated on prince charming but then I thought he was too busy looking in the mirror to remember me.

I didn't return to Camp Rock the following year. Apparently I missed out on a LOT of things. After that summer, Caitlyn, Tess, and Lola joined forces to become the ever popular pop trio, Bleeding Sunshine.

How morbidly sweet right?

Bleeding Sunshine?

Yuck.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Bleeding Sunshine and Connect Three are totally together in every way, shape, and form. They all paired up and are living a fan-fucking-tastic life together. They are the poster faces of what celebrity dating is. Sweet little Lola manage to grab Shane's attention. I'm not sure how that happened. I read in an article that after waking up together, having no recollection of what happened the night before, they became inseparable. Tess and Nate was a HUGE shocker. First of all, who knew that Tess was interested in someone other than herself? Caitlyn and Jason was shocking as well. Not as shocking when I saw an interview that they've been seeing each other since before I bounced in the Camp Rock family picture. Was there any legit reason why Caitlyn didn't tell me this when we were buddy buddy?

Trust me, I've asked myself if I was jealous of the combined success these three pairs have had. I'm mad that I never got a proper explanation from Shane. I'm dishearten to hear that Caitlyn doesn't even remember me. But I'm mostly jealous that I'm here at Java Junction playing for two people, while Connect Three and Bleeding Sunshine (seriously…) are playing for thousands.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

As one person unenthusiastically clapped for me. The workers snickered as they sipped on their damn fraps.

"This one is called _Life Sucks _because life truly does suck sometimes." I introduced my next song. Before I got to play my first chord someone tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to be so rude but could you stop? I find your songs a bit…depressive and I'm trying to write a psychology paper on happiness. The mixture isn't really…'blending', so to speak."

I sneered at the guy with the five 'o clock shadow and dark circles under his eyes.

"Fine." I set my guitar down, "I'll be taking a short break."

The five people in Java Junction snorted and continued on with their lives. I jumped off the stool and made my way up to the counter to order a huge muffin to go along with my cold black coffee. The counter boy, whose name is Ted, tried to bit back a mocking smile. I returned it right back once I handed him my exact change before I jumped back to my stool just in case someone else wanted to hear me play. I sat there eagerly waiting for a song request. After twenty minutes and a half eaten muffin I decided to call it a night. As I packed up my guitar I looked at the tip jar and saw I got two dollars, a note, and a pipe cleaner. My most successful night. The studio would love to hear about this. I reached inside and grabbed my earnings just as a couple entered Java Junction.

Darn it.

I should have waited a little longer. I could have squeezed another dollar out of those suckers. I was debating on leaving when I recognized the two people that joined us. I was stunned to see Tess and Nate again. His curly hair and her blonde hair were unmistakable. Out of all the coffee shops in New York, they had to come to _this _one. I nervously fumbled around as I grabbed my things. I was trying to think of a way to get out of here before they recognized me. I was not about to explain how I ended up in a small coffee shop that didn't even want me.

"Hi, can I have a soy latte?"

"Ooo, make that two!"

I cringed as I tip-toed behind the star couple, nearing my freedom. My hand was on the cool door about to push it open when Ted decided to be civil and bid me a farewell.

"See you tomorrow Mitchie!" Ted waved.

I ignored the surprise faces of Nate and Tess as I plastered my fakest smile.

"Alright Ted! Goodnight!" I squealed more than said.

I nearly ran out of Java Junction.

---

"Hi Christine." I greeted as I entered the studio. I thought today would be a perfect day to spend my whole day here. I wasn't planning on returning to Java Junction ANY time soon, just to be safe. I'm sure Ted and his gang will enjoy my permanent vacation.

"Mitchie?" Christine called out. I froze in my tracks and spun to face her. "What are you doing here?"

I pointed to my guitar, "I thought I should record some more songs. Someone told me agents love variety. I was thinking of adding some beat boxing to this new song I wrote last night."

Christine tittered, "Ah, your sense of humor never fails, Mitchie. No, um have you gotten a call from Henry yet?"

I furrowed my brows, "No. Why? Has he been itching to talk to me?"Christine pursed her lips, "Yes."

"What about?"

"Well I don't think I should be the one who tells you this. I think it would be proper for you to wait for Henry." Christine quietly said.

"I've never been a proper person. Tell me." I urged.

Christine took off her glasses and smiled, "Well, when you sign that contract with us, we made a promise that we were going to provide all the equipment you needed if you can get land a job at another big shot recording studio."

"So?" I said, not quiet understanding what she was trying to tell me.

"So, because you have yet to show us anything, Henry decided to cut you off." Christine smiled.

"Cut me off?" I repeated.

Christine put her glasses back on, "It was a nice time we had together. It really was."

I began for the door.

"Listen Mitchie, we didn't want to let you go. It's just that we had an agreement." Christine yelled.

I gave her my middle finger goodbye as I left.

Great. Now what am I suppose to do? I spilled out into the busy sidewalks of New York. I shoved my hands in my pockets. I was thankful that my mom was good friends with my landlord but how am I going to expect my dad to pay my rent for the eight month now? I didn't think it was going to be that hard to get into the music scene here. Camp Rock made it seem easy. If you had a special talent that alone was enough to land gigs everywhere.

I passed by Java Junction again. Ted was smirking at me as he put up a HELP WANTED sign on the door. As much as I wanted to continue walking pass by, I couldn't. I forced myself to walk back and greet this Ted.

"Hey Tedster. I see you're working." I faked a smile.

He raised an eyebrow, "I see you have your guitar, are you here to play for the rest of the day?"

I frowned, "No. I see you need a barista."

"We do." Ted nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…where do I sign up?" I forced a smile.

Ted looked at me in surprise, "You want to work here? Whatever happened to your music? Didn't work out or what?"

I snorted, "Like it's that much of a shocker. Really, I need a job."

"Can you handle a morning rush?" Ted asked.

"I could try." I shrugged.

---

Morning Rush? Psh. Piece of cake. For the past few weeks the only problem I had about morning rushes is actually waking up to be at work at 5 in the morning and since I had no life, I usually worked all the way till midnights. Yup, that's nearly 20 hours in one day, which is why I only worked on Mondays and Fridays. Ted was always glad when I was around. I made his job a piece of cake.

"Mitchie, it's like you were bred for this job." He complimented me one day after a huge morning rush. I frowned. Does that mean I'll never amount to anything else but be an amazing barista? SO much for my big musical dreams.

Today, I was feeling the lazy Monday affect. After serving my last customer, all I wanted to do is kick up my feet and lounge with a cup of black coffee in my hands. Instead, I had to do some stock out in the backroom as Ted took his fifth break. I organized the coffee blends just as he asked me to: by country (alphabetically) and by the strength of the taste (least to greatest). Just as I was nearing the Brazilian coffee I heard the door chime ring. I waited for Ted to run out to greet the customer but I heard dead silence for about three minutes.

"I'll be right with you!" I yelled out as I rushed to place the bags of coffee beans in order. I was nearly done when I accidentally ripped open a specialty bag and thousands of coffee beans spilled out and littered the floor.

Great.

"Are you alright? I could wait." The man said. "No, no, no. Do you know what you want? I have a great memory." I yelled out form the back.

"Umm, do you guys have any teas?" The man asked.

I snorted, "This is _Java Junction_."

I began to sweep up these pesky beans. What kind of person asks for tea at a coffee place?

"Umm, I'll just have the soy latte then."

I stepped out of the back room and quickly whipped up his order. I place the cup on the counter and began punching buttons at the register.

"One soy latte, that will be seven dollars and…"

Somebody pinch me. Please tell that Nate wasn't flashing me a stupid grin while I gawked at him.

"Seven dollar and how much?" Nate smiled.

"Ah…and ten cents." I finished.

Nate handed me his black credit card.

"I had no idea you worked here." Nate said.

I swiped his card.

"I thought the last time it was just a casual bump but to see you again…how are you?" Nate asked.

"I'm doing fine. Please sign." I handed over his receipt and a pen for him to use.

Nate quickly scribbled his name and took his latte, "It's been how long? Three years?"

"Five." I corrected.

"Five years? Nooo!" Nate said in disbelief.

I nodded, "Five."

"Wow, that long?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing here? We all thought you would be some huge sensation by now." Nate sipped his latte- a latte I should have spilled on his face.

"Well, I thought my career options were limited in the entertainment business so I came here and I'm pursuing my life dream of being a barista." I smiled.

Nate frowned, "Are you joking?"

I sighed, "Ah, yes. I guess my sense of humor isn't for everybody."

"Oh," Nate said as if he was truly disappointed he didn't catch my sarcasm, "So how's life been since-"

"Since Shane dumped me? I've been living the American dream." I brightly smiled at me, "I totally planned ending up here with Ted and the gang serving the most delectable coffee on this avenue."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Mention Shane? Why? Is it because he dumped me and never gave me a solid reason as to why he did. And now that he has Lola, he's bag of love mush and you thought it would be rude to flaunt your band mate's happiness to me?" I sighed, "Nate quit being nice. It never got me anywhere…as you can see."

Nate stared at me like I was growing corn out of my ears.

"Are you still holding something against him?" Nate took another sip.

I leaned over the counter and placed my head in my hand that was propped up.

"I have something against everybody."

"Even me?"

I scoffed, "Especially you."

Nate cracked a smile, "You're kidding…right?"

"You're a quick learner. It took Ted a month to figure me out." I sighed, "Anyways. Enough about me. How's things on your stratosphere? Bet it's nice."

"It's alright. Nothing special, really." Nate mumbled.

"Pft, yeah right. Are the parties not as extravagant like before or what?" I asked.

Nate put his cup on the counter, looking clearly offended, "I'm sorry but do you have something against me?"

I grinned, "I'm glad you finally got the hint."

"Mitchie what is wrong with you? Shane said you're the sweetest girl he ever met and I agreed. What happened to the old Mitchie?" Nate exploded.

I remained unmoved. Does he really want me to pull out my sob story and violins?

"If you stick around long enough, you might be able to find out." I winked and left to clean up my mess.

---

_Infuriating._ Nate took a seat on one of our tables and sat there all day. ALL DAY. I was trying to avoid him but every once in a while he would order something and since Ted took the whole day off and clocked out about two minutes ago, I would have to take Nate's order. Irritating part was that everything he did order he got very specific as to how he wanted his coffee.

The last order he wanted his coffee beans to be one part Brazilian and two parts Columbian, the milked had to be steamed to vapor, and exactly four sugar cubes to be dipped into this coffee. DIPPED, not_ dropped_.

I was sweeping behind the counter and giving the counter a wipe as he approached me again. Right behind him was a group of preteen giggling girls. Finally, some real customers. It might be way past their curfew but they weren't Nate and I couldn't careless about their bed times.

I forced my smiled, "Hi, welcome to Java Junction, would you like to try our special? It's for assholes that won't leave a girl to properly do her work."

Nate grinned, "I'll take the special."

I rolled my eyes and charged his black credit card for the sixth time today. I triumphantly smiled at myself as I over charged his special. Fifteen dollars for his damn cup.

"Don't you ever eat real food?" I asked.

"Nope."

"You're order will be ready soon…HI, welcome to Java Junction. Is there anything off the menu you want or would you like to customize your own drink?" I asked the tiny person who twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh, can I just have like, hold on." She smiled and turned to her friends, "It's like five of us right? Marsha, Mindy, Manda, and Milly? Right?"

Her friends nodded.

"Let me guess. You're name starts with an_ M_ too." I said.

The girl gave me the ugliest look, "My name is Tiffany! Just give me five strawberry fraps. Oh, and easy on the sugar. We have to go to sleep soon."

I plaster on a smile, "Will do. That would be thirty-two with seven cents."

This Tiffany whipped out a crisp fifty dollar bill, "Keep the change."

I quickly snorted and went right to work. That tiny girl needs a lesson in math and in common sense. The sugar won't keep her up. The caffeine will. Just as I finished my fifth strawberry frap, Nate had to came near and complain about his order.

"I've been waiting." He whined. As I individually gave each girl their fraps, I glared at Nate.

"Would you be a bit more patient, sir?" I spat back.

Grabbed a cup and poured in regular black coffee shoved it over to Nate who looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Thanks."

Sip.

Spit-take.

"What the hell did you give me? It taste's like crap!" Nate wiped his mouth.

I frowned, "You're mopping up. I just cleaned the floors."

I glanced up at the wall. It was 11:48 pm. I still had a solid twelve minutes left before closing time. Usually I would have stuck it out but since I rather not see Nate for a second longer I decided to close early."Thank you sir for you purchases but the Java Junction will be closing now. If you can get your ass out so I can begin cleaning up so I can get back to my pathetic life, that would be greatly appreciated." I ushered Nate out.

Nate set his cup down and proceeded to pulled the blinds down from the two small windows. He shoved the tables to the side and put the chairs up on top. I watched in awe as he jumped over the counter to grab the mop to clean up his mess.

"Can you tell me now?" He asked.

I made a face, "Tell you what?"

"You said if I stuck around long enough you would tell me why you changed." Nate repeated.

I rolled my eyes, "I said I _might _tell you. I never made a promise."

"So you have no consideration that I stayed here all day and bought your over priced coffee just so I could know about you?" Nate asked.

I gave it a quick thought.

"Nope. But I'm really glad you mopped because I would be really pissed if I have to clean up after you." I smirked.

Nate looked away. He began to grab his coat and things. He looked genuinely disappointed. I'm not sure why I felt bad. I wanted to show him what it felt like to experience the cold shoulder life has shown me. Deep down inside me told me I should stop him before he walked out.

"What did you expect me to do?" I said loud enough for Nate to hear, "Did you want me to continue like if I was perfectly fine with what happened?"

Nate spun around on his heel.

I chewed on my lip, "Five months of these lovely dovey emotions and five months to despise how that feels like. I did get over Shane but I didn't want to go to the first place where we met. I didn't go to Camp Rock and suddenly arises Bleeding Sunshine and the world was fine and right."

"Caitlyn's in BS." Nate said.

I tried to stifle the laugh when Nate abbreviated Bleeding Sunshine.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "Ahh, anyways speaking about Caitlyn and Bleeding Sunshine…have you ever felt betrayed?"

"Honestly? Not really." Nate answered.

"When I heard about her and Jason dating back to longer than I expected, I questioned her loyalty. I wondered what I did to make her not trust me. I mean seriously, I wouldn't mind if she was dating Jason. I wouldn't have told a soul too if she asked me to. And to hear that's she buddy buddy with Tess? Ugh, I don't know. The one girl who gave me hell through out camp and she just forgave her like if all she did was spilled a cup of milk? . I'm sure you would hold a grudge too." I looked up at Nate who was sitting down again.

"I thought Tess apologized. She told me she did." Nate informed.

"Ha. Is that what she told you? Is your girlfriend a compulsive liar? She seems like the type."

Nate narrowed his eyes at me, "Weren't you the one that was caught telling lies at camp?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was a kid and besides, I think being unsuccessful is enough punishment."

"So you hate us all because we got what you wanted." Nate said.

"No, I hate that I had to go through a reality check while everybody else just swiftly got what I've been trying to get for the past five years." I raised my voice. "When was the last time you wrote a bad song?"

Nate was mute.

"Try writing bad songs like it's your hobby and getting dropped by your studio." I frowned, thinking back to the reason why I had to get this grimy job in the first place.

"I had no idea." Nate said in an apologetic tone.

"I think I have the full right to be a least bit jealous." I defended, "And sour, which ultimately cause this once bubbly Mitchie to be down right boring."

Nate shook his head, "You're not boring. You're just different."

I shrugged, "Different isn't always bad, now do me a favor and get out. I have to close this place up and grab the subway."

"Can I take you home?"

"What?"

Nate shoved his hands in his pockets, "Can I take you home?"

I scoffed, "What am I? Charity work? Get out."

"Please?" Nate begged.

I was close to shoving him out and telling him it was a definite no but that Mitchie buried deep down inside me told me otherwise.

"Only if you get out and let me close up." I offered.

Nate gave me a triumphant smile and marched outside.

---

**So what did you think? It's a bit different from what I'm used to writing. First time writing such a sour character BUT I promise Mitchie will change...later on.**

**=D**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm seriously on a roll with these updates. More of sour Mitchie and her fabulous life.**

**ENJOY!**

_**---**_

Life Sucks

Chapter TWO: More?

---

**My mindless ramble**

Have you ever noticed that every girl falls into a material category? And the moment they see this_ material_ they have to have it despite the fact they probably have dozens of that same _material _back home. We have the shoe girls. Handbag girls. Jean girls… heck, I'll even admit I fall into a category. Picture frames. Don't laugh. I happen to think picture frames are fantastic. I have three whole boxes of all the frames I've collected over the past years. They're all in there original state. Some still have the pesky price sticker stuck on it. Some still have that example picture in the frame. Heck, none of them have been used for my own personal use. I don't take pictures. I had countless of pictures of Shane and I that I burned. I think it's pathetic to take pictures of myself alone. I only have a single family picture that sits on my night stand. That's all. So I might not have any pictures to frame but I have that same urge to buy that single unique frame that I JUST have to have. Maybe I'm not so different from other girls…

---

After months of never seeing Nate and working at Java Junction, life returned to normal. With some of the earnings I've been getting (and just so you know, not only am I working Monday's and Friday's, I'm also working Saturday's and Sunday's as well) I have some extra cash in my pocket. I splurged on tricycle. No not those pathetic plastic things little kids ride. It's like an adult tricycle. It has this enormous handy basket in the back which I use to put my groceries or my guitar as I steer. I love it. Ted made fun of me the first week I got my trike. He stopped when I ran him over one night after work.

Anyways, life was just as it was…sucky and uneventful. I quit on my musical dreams. I didn't see the purpose of hanging on to them. Heck, I was 21 and untalented. I evaluated the careers of some huge female singers and noticed that a good portion of them were discovered at the average age of 17.

17?! I'll be considered an elder if I get discovered.

Scratch that.

I won't be discovered because I'm perfectly fine with what I have.

It was a cloudy Sunday and my arm was falling asleep just as I was making hot chocolate with a shot of espresso for Ted's mother.

I shook my arm, "Stupid arm."

Ted's mother gave me a look.

I weakly smiled at her, "I hate the tingle when my arm falls asleep."

"You might have poor circulation dear. You should get that checked." Ted's mother haughtily stated as she took her hot chocolate and left.

Just then, the windows were splattered with huge rain drops completely soaking the customers that decided to have a drink outside. I smiled to myself for two reasons: Ted's mother was shrieking outside and my arm never fails. Never ever ever. The distinct ringing of the door chime let me know that another customer had entered. Along with the customer she brought in the humidity that felt like I was breathing under water. Ted quickly shoved me away from the register so he could take over. That was a first. Ted wanting to work. I gave him a glare and left to get the mop and bucket. To be honest I couldn't help to be a bit curious as to why Ted had a sudden interest in working. I tried to get a good look at this girls face but I only got nothing out of it. I just knew that Ted was completely failing at flirting with her. Don't believe me? Just listen.

"What did you say?"

"Welcome?"

"No you said 'Welcome to Java Junction, you beautiful girl'. I had no idea there was an extension on the welcome."

"Well with you around it should be like that."

The girl shuddered as I tried to stifle a laugh at Ted's pathetic advances.

"Can I just have regular coffee? Decaf, please."

"Sure, that will be free ninety-nine."

"I'm sure I have four dollars around here, somewhere."

"No, it's _free_ ninety-nine."

The girl stopped searching through her bag. Free ninety nine? Smooth. I began the tedious task of rubbing the floor with a dingy mop and listening to the train wreak occurring.

"Can I know your name?"

"No _Ted_, you can't."

"But you know mine."

"That's because it's on your chest."

"So? It's only fair."

"Just give me coffee. I need to be somewhere."

"Here you go."

The smothered girl turned around and I started to see life in slow motion. Peggy whipped around, her perfectly manicured hands around the coffee and expensive looking bag hung on her arm. She tired to run out of here as soon as possible but her first step was already a disaster. She tripped over my wet floor sign and her coffee went flying. It would have been cliché if the coffee would have spilled on her or Ted. In fact I think I rather have my life as a huge cliché. No. This stupid decaf coffee traveled across the room and soaked _me_. I was going to scream out in pain but then I realized that Ted gave Peggy a lukewarm drink. Ted rushed over to Peggy to help her up. I wiped my face off of decaf and painfully smiled at the shocked face of Peggy's.

"Mitchie?" She sputtered out.

"Hey." I awkwardly waved at her.

Ted gave me a double take, "You know her?"

I shrugged, "Possibly."

---

Peggy's mouth was wide open as I finished telling her my life story. I'm not sure why I was telling someone else about this sad excuse of a life especially to Peggy. She begged Ted to let me off work early so she could catch up with me. She took me to her office that was pleasantly located in Hollywood Records, where Bleeding Sunshine and Connect Three held their musical residence. I looked behind her and noticed that the rain was getting worse. Much worse. I shifted around in my chair that was placed in front of Peggy's desk. Peggy was sitting on her desk sipping on her new coffee that I made for her.

"I seriously can't believe any of it but it makes sense." Peggy gasped out.

I shrugged, "I've learned to forget about it. I assume that I have something else in store that isn't extreme fame or being in the spotlight."

Peggy shook her head, "No way. I still believe you're meant for the stage. You're like fantastic at what you do. If more people got to hear that duet of _This is real, this is me _you would have been signed in an instant."

I cringed. I tried not to remember that night I was facing Shane Grey and loving how his voiced danced around in my head as we sung together. I glanced up at the huge poster of Connect Three that Peggy had on her wall. My eyes stung as I saw Shane's stupid smirk.

Peggy threw an apologetic look, "Sorry. I know you and Shane weren't-"

"Anything. We weren't anything." I choked out. I felt like an idiot for having these suppressed emotions. Don't get me wrong. I'm so over Shane, way over that jerk who broke my every dreams. I just didn't know that some wounds were still clearly open. I guess I've used my pessimistic blanket to see the brighter side of life (can you imagine that?). I didn't have to face the cruel reality that Shane left without much of a goodbye and that life rolled on.

Peggy looked down, "Can I ask you something?"

I sniffed back some tears. I know. TEARS. I was pitiably crying about my life. I swallowed a mouthful of disgust. What the hell was I doing? I nodded to let Peggy know that she could ask me anything. I mean she already knew the worst part of me. What else can she find out that can be more stupid?

"Is there any way you can help me write a song? Tess mentioned once that she looked through your song book once and you were fantastic." Peggy smiled.

I frowned. Tess? Yuck. Since when is she lending out compliments?

"Peggy, I haven't written a good song since Camp Rock." I shook my head.

"Can I just take a look at your song book? Do you still have it?" Peggy asked excitedly.

I shook my head and remember that I burned that book in a ritual to forget everything that once made me happy.

"I burned it." I honestly answered.

Peggy looked disheartened, "But do you have a recent one? Nate said that you still have your guitar. You wouldn't have your guitar around if you weren't playing, right?"

---

**A short and almost unnecessary flashback of when Nate took me home.**

_I stumbled away from Nate as I tried to push my door open. He held the door open for me as I said my quick goodbye and tried to close the door. Nate smirked at me as he peered inside my small living area. I'm sure it was nothing like his number of houses he and Tess own but it was something._

_"Can I come in?" He asked._

_"It's a bit messy." I shook my head. A bit messy was an understatement. If I could blame last week's sudden wind storm I would but I had to confess that all that mess was my doing. Nate barged in and walked straight to my guitar. He brushed some magazine clippings away and tossed some dirty clothes over his shoulder. He opened the casing and took out my guitar. He glanced up at me and smiled._

_"Looks like you haven't given up all your dreams." He said._

_I rolled my eyes, "You don't know that."_

**End of this stupid flashback**

---

"Nate talked about me?" I raised my eyebrows.

Peggy smiled, "When doesn't he talk about you? Oh well, he doesn't mention you when Shane's around…sorry. I know you don't want to hear about Shane."

I shook my head, "No, I'm over my dramatic phase. Shane can kiss my ass now. So why do you want my song book?"

Peggy took a deep breath in, "I'm in like serious writers block. I'm desperate to have someone to help me out."I sourly laughed, "You can't be that desperate."

Peggy had this dead serious face on that nearly scared me, "Really Mitchie. I need your help. I can hire you as my assistant and you can work on your true dream again."

"Java Junction _is_ my dream." I sighed out.

"Mitchie get real!" Peggy rolled her eyes, "Stop wallowing in self pity and dust yourself off. You're just holding yourself down when you could be out there discovering how great life can be! And you know when life hands you an opportunity like this you just don't…"

I walked out. There was no way I was working for Peggy. No WAY. I am not lending out my songs so Bleeding Sunshine could twist it into something generic and regurgitating worthy. Or worse, Connect Three ruining the simple elegance of my lyrics with their 'BAYBAY's and 'YEAAAH's. I shuttered as I stomped around trying to find an exit around this place. I was fortunate enough to end up back in Peggy's Office looking defeated. I slumped back to my chair as Peggy glowed.

"What do you say?" She asked hiding behind her coffee.

I closed my eyes, "Please promise that Bleeding Sunshine or Connect Three won't sing my songs. They're bad enough, I don't want them to be worse."

Peggy lifted her hand in the air, "Scouts honor!"

---

I smiled. I seriously genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time. Heck, today was something special. Even Ted was humming a happy tune. We worked around each other efficiently as we began to close down Java Junction. There was a serious mess left behind after an Open-mic night. I have to say most of the acts were terrible but it was so painful to watch it just put me in a good mood. Heck, I wasn't complaining about the mess everybody made.

If you must know, I sort of accepted Peggy's offer. I won't be a stereotypical assistant making coffee runs (pun) or filing her files. Since Peggy is an extremely busy person she'll pop in once a month or so to see if I've come up with anything she could use. Of course she won't give me any credit or will I receive any money. I asked…no I begged her not to. I think if I ever got to listen to a single line of my lyrics on the radio the satisfaction would be enough of a pay (except if BS or C3 claim it as their own). Anyways, the reason Ted and I were so happy is that we finally found something in common (beside cringing at the amateur acts). Oh, and not just one thing but two things in common. I just found out that Ted was an avid photographer. Now, it's not that I love to take pictures but I do have a some picture frames back at home gathering dust. Ted found it funny that I impulsively buy frames. Anyways, it's like a perfect fit. He takes pictures. I have frames…

Ok so it's not exactly something in common but it's close.

The second thing is that we both share a hatred for Connect Three.

Ain't that amazing?!

Well I was grinning like an idiot at Ted when he began to sing their songs in a horrible pitch. I'm not a musical expert but I do think that Ted is tone deaf. I nearly cried when he imitated Shane and his female swooning hair flip. I'm not sure how Connect Three was brought up. Heck, after the last person left I thought I was going to have a scream fest with this guy.

He sits around.

I do all the work.

Screaming was just part of the picture.

I was mildly surprised when Ted decided to turn begin mopping before I even suggested it to him. The next thing that I remember happening was that I was on the floor clutching my stomach. Ted was just that funny at imitating Connect Three. We I calmed down I quickly went to work and began washing down the counters. Ted was humming.

"So why do you hate them?" I asked.

Ted began taking off his apron, "I have my reason. What about you?"

I shrugged, "I have _my_ reasons."

Ted crossed his arms and I mimicked his movement. We stared each other down for a while. Then out of nowhere, there was a tapping against the glass door. I glanced at it and nearly died. My fun was over. Peggy was waving at me trying to get my attention while Nate hung close by. Ted grinned.

"She can't get enough of me." He sighed out.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure she can't."

I briskly walked over and unlocked the door. I stuck my head out and politely smiled.

"I'm sorry. We're closed."

Peggy shook her head, "I'm here to show you some lyrics Nate just wrote. I want your opinion."

"I thought my job was to show you what I wrote and that's all." I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh screw your job description, can you read it?" Peggy shoved some crinkled paper into my hands. There was a twinkle in her eyes. I had a suspicion that she was trying to push me into where I was before. Well it's not working. I'm only doing her a favor.

"Hold on, I'm still closing." I grumbled.

I shoved the paper back and returned to Ted who was sending some winks to Peggy's direction.

"Does she want a date?" He asked.

I turned to Peggy who was quietly talking to Nate. I smirked.

"Oh yeah. But she's too shy to tell you herself."

Ted perked up, "Really?"

I nodded and headed for the storage room, "I say you go for it. Before that guy that's with her sums up the courage to ask her out."

Ted sent a menacing glare towards Nate.

---

**Interjecting Rambles**

It happens all the time. Flirting. I do it (not recently). Ted does it. Everybody does it. It's harmless. I was picturing how awkward Peggy was going to act on her date with Ted. She might say she's not interested BUT you never know. There's just some people that openly deject someone when deep inside they're crazy about them. I could honestly see Peggy and Ted sick with love. Peggy will bat her eyes as Ted will smile like an idiot. Me? I haven't flirted with anyone in such a long time I doubt I still have some skills. Moving on, there's only one type of flirting that scares the bricks out of me; touchy feely flirting. That type of flirting where you just _have_ to touch the other person. Yeah, that scares me. Why? Because, it just does.

---

"That was NOT funny Mitchie!" Peggy yelled at me.

I guess it was way too obvious that I was the one who set Peggy and Ted for a date. I was trying not to crack up when I found Peggy trying to find an excuse and hearing Ted make his way around them. I think I even saw Nate press his lips together to sustain his laugh. Anyways, we were in the small comfort of my four walls when Peggy exploded. I just was satisfied that found a way to make her pay for bringing Nate along. It's not that I hate him. Heck, I don't even really know him. I don't consider that a day of 'hanging' out with Nate automatically makes us friends. Reason is, if Nate's around he'll blab to everybody more of my life. Peggy said herself that he talks about me. His reasons are unknown but whatever they are it just annoys me that I'm still in indirect contact to Shane.

I shrugged, "The guy likes you. You should give him a chance."

Peggy glared at me, "You're evil."

Nate spoke up, "Before you start throwing punches…Mitchie can you read it?"

Nate handed back the crinkled paper, scratch that, the paper looked like it had gone through a shredder and glued together again. Nate weakly smiled at me and I glanced down at his tiny writing. Took me a while to figure out his handwriting. When I did, I forced myself to not tease him on his current song.

"Who is this song for?" I asked.

Nate nervously fiddled with his hands, "Um for Jason."

Snort.

Peggy quickly chimed in, "And Caitlyn."

I glanced back at the paper, "_Admirable love, can see the time go by. Tick tock, tock tick. Forever seems short if I have you around_? Nate what are you? Mother Goose and Edgar Alan Poe rolled into one?"

Peggy sighed, "Mitchie he's writing it for Caitlyn's and Jason's three year anniversary. Can't you be a bit more sensitive?"

I bit my tongue. I felt a pang of guilt the once I figured out something. Peggy cleared up a lot of animosity towards Caitlyn, without her knowing she did. I felt stupid for holding a grudge against Caitlyn. And for what? An interview? Wait. Was it an interview or was it a gossip article? I internally groaned. I don't know what type of media I assume my hatred for Caitlyn.

It makes sense that Caitlyn would never tell me she was with Jason because she was never with him to begin with. Camp Rock was five years ago. They're celebrating their third anniversary. I've never been an expert at math but it was plain to see. I threw a glare at Nate. Why didn't he ever tell me when I was spilling my guts for him?

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head to get rid of my former thoughts. There was a sudden lift. I'm not sure if that make sense. I felt lighter. I didn't know I had a burden place on me but I felt better.

"Mitchie?" Nate waved his hand in front of my face. I smacked his hand away.

"Is there anything you really admired about the both of them?" I asked. There has to be something better Nate can write than _Admirable love, can see the time go by. Tick tock, tock tick. Forever seems short if I have you around_. I shivered.

Nate shrugged, "Umm, I guess I'm amazed Jase and Cait handle the media gracefully. I've read some of the stuff and I know that I wouldn't be that cool if I found and article about Tess and I fighting."

The Press. My mind flashed back to that stupid article that had me against my friend for years. I smiled. It's like them to put up with the press. Only people foolishly in love would go through that torture. Just then I got a brilliant idea for a song. I looked around for some paper and a pen but I only found a pen. I considered writing on the thin paper that had Nate's original song but a glance of Nate's fleshy pale arm looked way better.

I quickly began to scribble on his arm. I was in the middle of finishing the chorus when Nate ripped his arm away, leaving a giant streak of black pen on his arm.

"What did you do that for?" I whined.

Nate glared at me before he narrowed his eyes at his arm. Peggy peered at my writing. The moment she glanced up with the biggest smile on her face, I knew I beaten out Nate's tick tock crap.

"Mitchie, I love it." Peggy squealed.

Nate bit his lip, "_You can try to break us and make us fall apart but the fire's in our hearts. Reminisce on memories cause we're gone._"

He studied his arm longer than I expected him to. I wanted him to have the same reaction that Peggy had. Heck, if he hated it I would have preferred that too. Nate remained unmoved. I glanced at Peggy who shrugged back.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Nate slowly nodded, "Mitchie I didn't know you were _this_ good."

I rolled my eyes and began my search for my current song book. I found it in a pile of folded jeans. I tossed it over to Nate who immediately opened it.

"It should be in the back. It's a folded piece of stationary." I said. Nate quickly opened the paper he found.

Peggy looked over his shoulder, "Life Sucks?"

Nate smiled, "In green glitter ink?"

"I couldn't find a black pen. Sue me." I mumbled.

Nate began to read the lyrics I wrote when I was having the worse day of my life.

---

**Flash back to the worse day of my life**

_"Mitchie honey, please get up. It's been five weeks since you've seen day light. Come down stairs and eat something." My mom peered in my room._

_I sat curled up in my bed. My cheeks were wet and have been wet since he broke up with me. My skin was getting red at the amount of times I've wiped my tears away._

_I sniffed, "I'm fine mom. I just ate a pop tart."_

_I pointed to a half eaten sweet jelly filled matzo. My mom frowned but she left. I been cooped up in here since I Shane told me it was over. We went on a date, and sure he might been a bit distant through the whole thing, but I would never imagine he would break it off then and there. I didn't want to look outside. I could still see his car parked in driveway as he lead me to the front door. I, foolishly happy, clung on to him as he walked me stiffly to the door._

_He didn't hesitate at all to tell me. He faced me and said, "Mitchie something's changed and I can't be with you anymore."_

_At first I thought it was a prank but after seeing the seriousness of his face, I thought other wise. I tip-toed to kiss him but he stepped back. I felt a tight knot in my throat. Shane was never like this. He was usually…well he was never sweet but it was close to it._

_"I just don't love you anymore."_

_I choked back more tears as I relived what happen five weeks ago. It was painful, yes, but any pain is temporary. It will soon fade away. As I tried to fill my head with positive thoughts I reached for the remote control. The Grammy's should be on and I didn't want to miss some of the performances. I turned the tv on and as if by magic, Shane's face was shining back at me. I closed my eyes trying to stand the pain of seeing him again. I opened one eye and saw a horrific sight. Lola clinging on to him just as I was five weeks ago. I was sent down in a spiral of anger and intense devastation. I quickly picked up a piece of paper and pen wrote everything on my mind._

**End of flashback**

---

Nate cleared his throat, "_When you're at a low, life finds a way to make it worse. Boys and their change of heart. Girls who break couples apart. Paper cuts and spider bites. Rabid dogs and those who make you cry. Bet they don't know what I'm going through. One day they'll see what I've been through and they'll find out that life sucks when you lose everything you loved._"

I shrugged, "It's not my best."

"No it's good. In a weird twisted sort of way." Peggy shook her head. Nate flipped through the rest of my song book and quickly scanned the rest of my meager collection of songs.

He shrugged, "Well, it's the best one from that book."

Usually, I would have been deeply offended but I knew most of my song's were crap. I think I wrote a song about how I wish I had a telephone to call my mom. I usually used the studio's phone before they kicked me out. Now, I used Java Junction's phone when I'm on my break.

"How about we finish up this song?" Nate offered his other arm, "It's getting late."

I glanced up at my clocked and noticed it was nearing two in the morning. I raised my eyebrows at Nate.

"Is Tess going to freak?" I smirked.

Nate shrugged, "Maybe."Peggy rolled her eyes, "Enough with the little flirting, let's get this done."

My eyes widen. Flirting? There was no way that was flirting. I gritted my teeth as I reached out for Nate's arms. I flustered as I began to write out the rest of the song. But as I was, I couldn't help but to feel Nate's gaze on me. I didn't dare to look at him. Did he think it was amusing that I was suddenly tense? Yeah, hilarious. Big joke that I, Mitchie Torres, can't stand the thought of flirting.

---

Nate looked ridiculous as he proudly stood up and showed off his arms. Peggy was gathering her things to leave. As Peggy was muttering to herself about Ted, Nate was chatting about finding some chords for this song with Shane. The moment Shane's name was mentioned I froze. I began to shake my head.

"No." I said.

Peggy and Nate stopped their mindless chatter and looked at me.

"No what?" Nate cocked his head.

I looked back at Peggy for some support, "Listen Nate, it was great to write a song with you-"

"You did all the work." Nate pointed out.

I sighed, "Whatever. Can you keep a promise? I really don't want any credit for this.""What? Why?" Nate looked at Peggy who already knew my terms.

"Just." I replied.

Peggy cleared her throat and motioned Nate over to the door. Nate looked down, dejectedly and joined Peggy.

"It was nice seeing you again," Peggy hugged me quickly, "And now that I know that you're still an awesome song writer, expect more of me."

I weakly smiled, "And you better believe you'll be seeing more of Ted."

I was about to see Peggy's reaction but Nate wrapped his arms around me. Remember when I mentioned that touchy feely flirting? Can you guess why I had the sudden rush of fear? I hate my life in slow motion. The moment Nate had his hands on me, time stood still. I was trying to adjust to his hand on the bare skin of my back. And I know I wasn't imagining things when I felt Nate's fingers slightly caress the small of my back. His other hand? It was right behind my head. He shoved my head to his chest. If it was any other person hugging me like this I would have thought they were about to plant a passionate kiss on me but this is NATE I'm talking about. Nate the guy who is with Tess.

I was patiently waiting for this slo-mo thing to be over. I tapped my foot. Hummed a song. Did a tap dance. I just stood there, waiting. I swear an hour just past and I was still in Nate's arms. Just then I heard the slight pulse of his heart. Judging by how slow his heart beat was, I knew this had to be in slow motion.

"Bye Mitchie."

Gone.

I stood there facing the closed door. In a snap, they were gone. I shook my head and looked at the clock again. It was exactly two in the morning. No way.

There's has to be an explanation for that.

---

"Welcome to Java Junction. How may I help you this morning?" I faced a lady with a scarf around her head and sun glasses big enough to cover half of her face.

"Mitchie?" She whispered out.

I looked down at my name tag and smiled, "Yes, that's my name. It's kinda lame but there isn't a lot of nicknames for Michelle and if you really think about it Michelle and Mitchie aren't really related name wise…"

I tappered off and shook my head. There was no reason to be chatty with a customer. She probably wanted me to shut my trap and give her a cup of coffee. I could assume that the girl was staring at me behind her sunglasses.

"May I suggest the cinnamon cappuccino? It's our special for today." I said in a professional tone.

The lady shook her head and let out and exasperated sigh.

"No Mitchie, it's me." She said, "Caitlyn."

---

**So slowly, but surely, people are finding out about Mitchie. can you imagine the embarrassment? **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A break from my Hiatus State. It feels good to be back. It really does.**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter THREE: New Sense of...life?

---

**Mitchology**

Every girl should have a list of things to accomplish. I don't, well didn't, have a list but it sounds like a good idea. It's something every ambitious girl should shoot for. Since I have a dry pit of ambitions and no motivation whatsoever I could care less if I had a list or not. I read it in a book that a college student left one night at Java Junction. I took it home and spent all night reading it. During the morning rush, while I was snacking on a muffin, the college girl promptly snatched her book away and took off. All I remember from that book was about self-improvement and how list can help make you a better you. This list only requires five things or items you wish to achieve. Now, I feel completely lame to make this list but here goes nothing.

1. Ride a camel.  
2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.  
4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's…(aiming for Shane's)  
5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.

---

I choose to ignore this 'Caitlyn'. I tried to avoid that with all the bump in's Caitlyn would be the last person to show up here and order something from here, a rundown second hand coffee shop with a bit of a reputation. Sure, I might have seen Tess, chatted with Nate, and bump into Peggy but that does not mean that every Caitlyn wrapped up in a disguise is going to be _the_ Caitlyn Gellar.

I cleared my throat, "Well Caitlyn, good morning. What can I do for you?"

Caitlyn groaned and took off her sunglasses. Well whadaya know? It _is _Caitlyn Gellar. She quickly put her glasses back on and looked around, nervous if anybody had recognized her. I flipped my hair off my face and frowned. It's not that I was against seeing Caitlyn. I just had a…I don't know, a fucking suspicion that Nate had to be apart of this.

"I'll have the special." Caitlyn smiled.

Ted had her order place on the counter in a second flat. I turned to look at his triumphant face. He smirked at me and I had a feeling he was hovering around, secretly thanking me for his date.

"You're total is-"

"It's on the house." Ted smiled, "Any friend of Mitchie's is a friend of ours."

I threw him a glare.

"I didn't believe Nate when he said you worked here." Caitlyn whispered.

What did I tell you? Just had to be Nate.

I pursed my lips, "I'm surprised you still know my name, oh wait, it's on my tag."

"He told us you weren't the same. I didn't think you would be so hostile." Caitlyn winced.

I sighed, "It's not you. It's Nate. Does he really mention me to everybody? I'm beginning to think he has nothing else to do but to talk about me. And here I am thinking that every superstar is incredibly busy."Caitlyn's smile came back, "You'll be surprised."

I closed my eyes and tried not to picture Nate chasing down random people, yelling about a random event regarding me. Seriously, what's wrong with that kid.

"No," Caitlyn shook her head, "He isn't ranting on about you but it's enough to make Tess a but jealous."

Tess what?

"You heard right," Caitlyn smirked, "Tess is wondering why Nate is constantly talking about you."

I smiled. It felt like Caitlyn and I were back at camp. I was astonish that she could read me like an open book just like she's had, years ago.

"I never realized how much I missed you." I whispered out.

"I'll be perfectly honest, I rather shoot myself than to be at another Tess sleepover." Caitlyn sipped on her cappuccino, "I thought being a teen and having a slumber party was bad enough."

Ted took the initiative to shove me out to have a drink with Caitlyn. We naturally migrated to the farthest table and sat down.

"Nate told me everything and before you tell me you hate me, hear me out. Some big agent came along the summer you didn't go. He worked with all of us and said none of us had potential to be a solo artist. You should have seen Tess, she was beyond offended. I was too, but hey, I wasn't going to let some old guy tell me I wasn't good enough." Caitlyn quickly explained. "You know I would never willingly sign up for a group that contained Tess."

"Well that's what I thought." I sourly said.

Caitlyn sighed, "Well, Jason convinced me. He said Tess was much nicer and that we might be able to go on tour with them if we were signed."

I grinned, "So what? Just because Tess was nice you were convinced?"

Caitlyn blushed, "Maybe."

"You wanted to spend some time with Jason. Admit it." I pointed at her accusingly.

Caitlyn smiled back, "You're the only one that caught on, this quickly."

I shrugged, "Some things are easy to read."

Caitlyn sat back and sighed, "You have no idea how much Jason wants to see you. He wanted to invite you to our third year anniversary but-"

"Shane will be there." I finished, "Either you're trying to protect him from me or you're scared of what will happen if I was around."

"Protect him? Hell, I care about you more than I care about Shane." Caitlyn argued. "Besides what's the worst you can do to Shane? Gouge his eyes out?"

"Good idea."

"Mitchie." Caitlyn said sternly, "You don't want to give him the benefit of self pride that he still get's under your skin."

"What am I suppose to do? Be a-okay-"

"No, but you could move on." Caitlyn ran her finger tip around the rim of the small china cup. She looked down, embarrassed at the fact that she straight out told me to forget about the past. If it were only that simple. Do I really have to explain to her how much I went through so far? Something that had a profound impact can leave scars that will remind you of what happen, even if you try to forget.

"I am over him." I dryly added, "It would be nice if he could get a glimpse of what he put me through."

Caitlyn bit her lip, "It wouldn't change a thing. He loves Lola."

I don't know why that bothered me so much. I shifted around in my seat and Caitlyn noticed. She notices everything.

"Do you still-"

"No. I'm sure I still hate his guts." I replied quickly.

"But think about it." Caitlyn reached out for my hand, "Do you?"

Of course I don't. I have all this pent up resentment towards him because he hurt me. Let's face it. When you're sixteen and in love you think he's the only one. There's only one thing about us that set us apart from other couples. Shane was extremely famous and I was taking my time writing out songs that would be excellent for a first album. We spent our time together giggling and singing out my songs. He helped me out and the moment he dropped _us _I burned everything that we did together.

"No." I whispered.

---

I had to explain to Caitlyn that I don't have a phone. She poked fun at me until she realized I was serious. She promised that on her days off she would swing by. A week past by and I didn't hear any from the trio. Thank God.

On a bright sunny Wednesday, I ventured out to the park in my tricycle to enjoy my day off. It was nearly empty on account of the weatherman predicted a strong thunderstorm coming from the east. I scoffed at my small tv. If my arm wasn't tingling then it must not be true. Besides, there wasn't a cloud in sight. Today was the perfect day to sunbathe and take a perfectly good nap under the warm sun. I had a small blanket in my basket along with a snack or two. Ah, yes. Relax. I can't wait to find the perfect spot under a sparse tree.

It didn't take me long to find that particular tree that allowed more sunshine than it did shade. I jumped off my ride and rummaged through the back to take out my blanket. I tucked it under my arm and grabbed some more necessities.

Sunglasses.

Sunscreen.

Sunflower seeds.

I smoothed out the blanket on the thick blades of freshly cut grass that softly cushion my back once I laid out on it. I slipped on my glasses and rest my head as I let out a big sigh. This was the life. There really isn't anything better than a day like this. I kicked off my sandals and dug my feet into the cool grass.

I was originally planning on accomplishing that list I made. I was going to start off with the dresses and go shopping for some fabric but I got sidetracked. While my small tv was announcing the weather for today I was rummaging through boxes and boxes of some old magazines. I gagged at some of the headlines.

_Shane and MitchieThe new Sonny and Cher_

How wrong they were about us. I climbed down my usual 3 flights of stairs to throw away the trash and to get rid of more Shane in my life. How did I not noticed I kept those crappy articles? When I finally stepped outside I felt the warm breeze of spring on the way. It was perfect. Not too hot not too cold. I got a sudden flash of brilliance and I ran back to grab everything I needed for a relaxing time at Central Park. I decided those sundresses could wait. Perhaps after my cat nap, I could browse through a near by fabric store.

Hmmm?

As I pleasantly contemplated my evening I, somehow, drifted off to a terrific sleep.

---

"Mitchie?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt a slight random pickle on my skin. I didn't have to open my eyes or pay attention to know how drenched my surroundings were. I was almost untouched by the rain that was light. I could hear nothing but the loud hum of thousands of gallons of water being poured in the New York atmosphere. The sudden gust of chills ran down my spine. So much for a sunny day. Maybe I need to give this weatherman more credit than I usually do.

"Mitchie get up, It's gonna get worse."

My eyes flew open and Nate's face was nearly inches away from mine. I shoved him away and I was suddenly pelted with tiny rain drops. That's when I noticed that Nate was holding an umbrella over me so I wouldn't get wet. I would have thanked him for the kind gesture but…it's Nate we're talking about. What is he doing here in the first place? He held out his hand which I smacked away. I quickly rolled my semi-wet blanket and rolled it into a ball. My sunflower seeds spilt all over the grass when I gathered my blanket. I groaned and tossed the ball into my tricycle. Nate was trying to follow as I scrambled for my things.

"Mitchie, let's go. It's getting heavier." Nate yelled. He was right. The sound of the rain became noticeable louder because it was now pouring on me. In seconds flat, my clothes were sticking to me like a second skin. Nate stood close by as dry as ever. I was going to reach for my shoes when I felt his arms snake around my waist and suddenly I was off the ground. Nate was carrying me towards his car parked not far off. As if life couldn't get any worse… I squirmed around trying to make him put me down. Has he not realized that I left my things back there? Heck I'm even my shoes where in the same spot as I last put them.

"Stay still!" Nate yelled.

"No!"

I kicked Nate somewhere. I'm not sure _where_ but he finally dropped me and I sprinted towards my things. The grass was pooling an inch of water now. When I took each step towards that tree I was under, water would splash up to my knees. I'm not sure why I'm sharing that detail. Water was everywhere. Midway, I noticed I could finally cross off something off my list.

1. Ride a camel.  
**2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
**3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.  
4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's.  
5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.

Ok, so I wasn't skipping. I was running. It's was the same thing, right? I was barefooted in the park! Maybe this self accomplishment thing wasn't so bad. I took my sandals and threw them in my tricycle. I scanned the area to make sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. Once I knew for sure I had everything, I jumped on my tricycle and started to pedal. Before I hit the sidewalk, Nate was there to block me.

"What was that for?" He yelled. He clutched his stomach as he painfully looked at me. He was still dry. I felt a bit guilty… I mean I did inflict physical harm on the boy. But then again, he was going to shove me in his car while he uncaringly left my things out in the open. How inconsiderate of him.

"Move!" I yelled back.

"No!"

"Nate I'm not kidding when I say I'll run you over! I've done it before and I'll do it again!" I snapped.

He laughed. He was fucking laughing! I glowered as I curved around him, making my way to the sidewalk. He was quickly by my side, jogging next to my slow pace.

"Don't be mad Mitchie!" He snorted, "I've seriously never…you just need to see yourself mad. It's almost as entertaining as-"

I glared at him. Here he was, talking to me like an old friend, carrying that STUPID umbrella as I was shivering from the rain. How chivalrous! "Hey Nate can I see your umbrella?" I asked.

Nate shrugged and passed the wooden pole to me. He neared me to be in the area of safety. I closed his stupid umbrella, tossed it in my basket, and pedaled for my life.

---

I had managed to towel dry my hair when the inevitable knock of the door was heard. I was surprise that Nate wasn't pounding on the door. True to my nature, I took my time. I combed my hair to rid of any tangles. I changed into a fresh pair of shorts and a small cardigan. I even tidied up a bit just so things were, you know, a bit more presentable. When I finally made my way to the door I hear a muffle of laughs and someone muttering death threats.

I swung the door open to find Caitlyn and Jason screwing up their face, trying not to laugh. Peggy and Ted were holding back a very wet Nate who decided to lunge at me. I leaned on the door frame smirking at him (besides seeing Ted and Peggy together). I hope Nate's had enough of me because I certainly had enough of him. "Would you like to come in?" I motioned the five bodies inside.

"I'd like to show-"

"Nate!" Peggy pinched Nate's side. Nate fell quiet but kept on throwing me death glares. "You promised you wouldn't if we brought you here."

My smirk was gone. They had a deal? What?

Jason turned to me, "Sorry for the short visit. I'd like to see you again, Mitchie but we have to run. Nate, ten minutes."

I glance at Nate who flickered his sight on Jason before it went back to me.

"Rain check?" Jason asked.

I nodded.

Four bodies left as quickly as possible, leaving Nate and I all by ourselves. The boy looked hideous, if I say so myself. You know how some guys look ultra drool-worthy wet? Well, Nate doesn't, not at all. He looked pale and he shivered like a tiny Chihuahua. His hair was glued right on his scalp which made him look like a poodle that just took a bath. Hmm, Nate was dog-like.

I cleared my throat, "Would you like to come in?""That would be splendid." Nate growled. He dragged himself in, leaving a puddle of rain out in the hallway. As he entered Nate striped away layers of clothing, leaving the wet articles on my floor.

Socks.

Jacket.

Sweater.

Jeans.

I glared at him. Nate's scowl turned upwards when he saw that I was not enjoying his clothes on my floor. He striped down to a thin undershirt and some basketball shorts. There was goosebumps on every inch of his body. Not that I was staring…it just seemed like it. I threw him a questioning look.

"Jason and I were going to go shoot some hoops after we record this new song." Nate cleared. "He'll be lucky if I survive the trip over to the studio."

I crinkled my nose, "I'll gladly lend you some extra clothes if you just stop bothering me."

Nate scowled again, "What the hell is your problem?"I crossed my arms, "What makes you think I have one?"

"Mitchie, you're a bitch. Seriously. I thought Shane was bad enough but you made me change my mind." Nate spat. He picked up his socks and wrung them out. I tried my best not to punch him in the gut after he made yet another puddle of water on my floor. I marched into my bathroom and tossed Nate a towel. It's killing me that I had to be semi-civil to him when Nate was being so irrational himself.

"I was trying to help you." Nate muttered, "We all went to Java Junction to see if you would like to join us at the studio but Ted said you never worked on a Wednesday. Peggy came here to see if you were home. I'm not sure how we thought of looking at Central Park. I would have given up the moment I found out you weren't working."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

Nate plopped down in my chair, soaking it.

"Because I really wanted you to be with us." Nate said sourly. "And Caitlyn and Jason wanted to formally invite you to their Anniversary Party."

I scoffed, "Right."

Nate glared up at me and continued his story, "We found you sprawled out asleep. I didn't want to wake you because I somehow knew you were going inflict harm on anybody who tried."

I smiled. Well at least he knows me better than I knew.

"So I waited and when it began to rain, I thought I rather face a punch than too have you wet." Nate rolled his eyes, "And if it isn't obvious, you can see nothing worked out as I planned."

If his explanation was suppose to make me forgive him, it's not working. It's only giving me a sense of suspicion that Nate is stalking me. All the signs are there: pops up unexpectedly, sends his friends to watch me, and he apparently won't shut up about me.

"Nate, it's just water. You're worse than an over protective mother." I sighed, "And besides, I was not going to leave my things behind."

Nate snorted, "What things? That piece of junk and stained worn out blanket?"

I frowned, "That 'piece of junk' was my first big splurge and that blanket has some fond memories!""Do all your memories involve yourself curled up alone and pathetically staring at the ceiling?" Nate spat.

I couldn't talk. How in the hell did he know that? Maybe this stalking thing is worse than I thought.

"Mitchie, quit trying to block us out of your life. We're here to help." Nate earnestly said.

He gave me this look of an outcry of plead.

"I don't need any." I whispered out.

Nate nodded. He didn't say another word. He simply stood up and gathered his wet things and left. I'm not sure why I felt this searing pain. All I wanted to do is curl up in my blanket and cry but that's no use. I guess my pillow will do just fine.

---

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

---

Life Sucks

Chapter FOUR: My Shadow

---

**Mitchology**

Sewing is way harder than I thought it would be. It took me several rolls of bright fabric, a severed finger, and some stitches to complete my first flawless sundress. After my first triumph, I modified the same style into three other dresses. There was one with buttons, one with lace as straps, one with a mixture of clashing fabrics, and one that started it all. As much as I love my other dresses I had to deemed the simplistic style of my first dress as my favorite. I wore it everywhere. Who knew that life can change perspective with a single cotton white dress? It felt like I was a kid again. Guess there's yet another thing to cross off my list.

1. Ride a camel.  
**2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
****3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.  
**4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's.  
5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.

---

"I'll have a temperate soy milked cappuccino with artificial sweetener umm, with two shots of espresso. A regular strawberry frap. A cinnamon latte with steamed milk, please. A decaf and some of those bread thingys" A women in business attire read off a text from her computer of a cell phone. There was a long line behind her which included Jason, who was excitedly waving at me with extremely short hair.

"You want a biscotti?" I motioned over to the array of biscotti's we had in stock.

Her eyes widened and she held up her perfect manicured finger, "One second."

She began texting as I shuffled around Ted who was getting another customer's order. Four cups and a stupid bread thingy… Ugh. One day I will quit this job. Not that I don't love it, because I do, I just rather not deal with such high demands for coffee. This morning rush was different. Why? Because somehow, news leaked that members of Connect Three and Bleeding Sunshine were spotted here, frequently. How right those gossip magazines were for once. Thankfully, Jason was smart enough to dress like a normal person than his usual rockstar getup. Who knew that a small hair and clothes change can make you virtually unrecognizable.

"Oh, I'll have that chocolate bis…thing." The women looked up from her cell phone. I shoved her chocolate biscotti and her four cups of coffee towards her.

"Thirty one, fifty." I read the price.

She handed me the correct amount of changed and took off.

"Welcome to Java Junction." I sighed out to a middle aged woman.

"Just a muffin, please." She stated. I quickly rummaged for a napkin as I handed her a plain muffin.

"That will be-"

"Have you ever seen somebody famous here?" She interrupted. I forced a smile for the hundredth time that hour. It's not the first time someone's has asked me that today. Our morning rush has gotten huge because of that stupid 'rumor'. Just another thing I hate about C3 and BS.

"Why do you ask?" I said in my sweetest voice.

The middle age women swelled up, "My daughter is a big fan of Connect Three and she nearly fainted when we found out that they've been spotted here several times."

I looked pasted her and saw Jason fiddling with his short hair. "Well, you know what they say about rumors, from a gallon of gossip there's only an ounce of truth." I chuckled out. The woman frowned and shoved five dollars at me before she marched off.

"Black coffee." A man said before I got to welcome him. He looked mildly pissed as I handed him his coffee.

"Nearly a ten minute wait!" He shook his head. "I've never seen this place so congested."

I had to agree with him, "The coffee's free of charge."

He warmly smiled and took off. An hour later, Jason was finally at the front. He winked at me as he cleared his throat.

"Can I have a regular latte?" He smiled.

"That will be five-oh-seven." I charged. Ted efficiently handed him his latte and took over the counter. Ever since his date with Peggy, Ted has been irrevocably kind and helpful. I haven't heard from Peggy side at all but by the looks of it, it seems that Peggy didn't mind Ted that much. In fact, I'm beginning to think there's a second date squeezed in this hectic week. The morning rush had died down a bit. I'm guessing that many people were disappointed to hear that we weren't personal friends of C3 or BS. I took the broom and began sweeping the debris left behind from the customers. Jason sat near me.

"How's everything?" He said, speaking to his cell phone. He smiled up at me and winked again. Ah. Using his cell phone as a decoy. Nice.

All I did was shrug.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jason asked.

I shook my head.

"Would you like to join us for the anniversary party?"

I shook my head again.

"Why?"

"Because!" I harshly whispered back.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ted yelled out, "WE OFFICAILLY RAN OUT OF ESSPRESSO. THE ONLY THING ON THE MENU WE HAVE TO OFFER IS OUR PASTRIES."

My mouth dropped. There was no way that we ran out of coffee. I dropped my broom and rushed over to the stock room. It was empty except for a couple of loose coffee beans on the floor. Holy moley, four days of intense morning rushes and we're left with no coffee until the next two days, when we're schedule for a restock. The small crowd dispersed. Nobody really wanted coffee. All they wanted was a chance to meet someone. If they only looked hard enough, somebody could have recognized the boy casually sitting in the corner, sipping his latte.

"Thank God I got my drink before everything ran out." Jason clutched his heart, "I can't live without coffee."

I shook my head, "Who can?"

Jason smirked, "So do you plan on telling me why you won't come? Is it a guy?"

I briefly thought back to Nate. Maybe it was about a guy but not in the way Jason was implying it. It's not my fault he keeps on coming back. I think I made it clear that I didn't want him around. I didn't answer Jason's question. I kept on sweeping on smiling at the picture of a Nate-less life. If you must know, it involves me and with a giant martini in my hand, I'm sure you can fill in the rest.

"Nate's still mad at you. It's nice to see you're in perfect health while he's suffering from a cold." Jason snickered at me.

"Nate can kiss my a-"

"Don't finish that." Jason closed his eyes. "Just promise me you'll go tonight."

"I don't do promises." I groaned.

"Fine, just go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

I groaned. I was practically beating the floor with the broom rather than sweeping. Jason looked at his watch and quickly stood up. He took the final gulp of his cup and headed for the door.

"It's going to be at the Ritz." Jason yelled over his shoulder.

"The Ritz Hotel?!" I repeated.

Jason waved, "I'll see you at seven oh clock."

"I guess there's no point on having this open. Should we close already?" Ted asked.

I scoffed, "I don't care."

He smiled, "Good cause I'm gonna go pick up something to wear to Jason's thing."

"You're going?!" I frantically asked.

Ted nonchalantly shrugged, "Peggy invited me."

Figures. I gritted my teeth as Ted took off his apron and headed for the door.

"See you there."

---

I don't know WHAT possessed me to buy a designer dress. I was passing by a window display and I saw this pastel teal colored dress. It was gorgeous. I stood in front of the display admiring it and I caught myself thinking a horrid thought.

_That would be nice to wear for Jason's…what am I thinking?_

I began to walk off but the dress called me back. For all I know, I should be running away from here. I shouldn't be thinking about how good I would look in that dress at the party. I had successfully walked two paces away from the window when I looked back for a final glance at the dress. I swear on my grandmothers grave that dress was sad to see me go. I could see it crying for goodness sakes. I just ran inside and paid a painful six hundred dollars for it. The worst part is that I was skipping all the way to my apartment swinging my bag around like some rich school girl.

The moment I was home I threw my bag across the room and took a nap.

Hey, shopping can be very exhausting. I was in the middle of a great dream containing a lifeguard, my pathetic acting, and a small island. It was great.

I stirred from my sleep when I heard a knock on the door. Without thinking much of it, I dragged myself off of my couch and answered the door.

Lucky me. I just received my own personal Nate to ruin my day today. I guess Jason was right, Nate looked terrible, once again. In fact, I didn't want him to step inside in fear that he might contaminate the place.

"Why are you here?" I groaned, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Nate pushed past me and stood in the middle of my apartment, "Peggy sent me to make sure you came tonight. And that's what I'm here to do."

I rolled my eyes, "It's noon. Go back and bother someone else."

"I think I rather bother you." Nate bit his lip.

God, I hate him. If you seriously thought that Nate was the kind, serious, nice one in the band, you're horribly wrong. That's hands down Jason. Nate on the other hand is almost as bad as Shane, perhaps even worse. And I can't believe I just said that. I shoved past him and walked to my room, where I could lock myself up properly without any Nate interruptions. I was looking to getting back to that dream, the life guard just saved my life. Nate was in there before I could close the door. I was burning mad when he stretched out on my bed and slightly messed up my already messy bed. How dare he? He looked pleasantly relaxed when he began making bed 'snow angels' on my bed. I hate HIM. As if my life couldn't get any worse, Nate shows up and attempts to make it better. And let me say, he's failing miserably at it.

"Why!?" I whined to the God above. Nate sat up.

"I already told you. Peggy-"

"Oh shut up." I snapped. I marched off, "I heard you loud and clear the first time. I just can't understand why nobody can seem to give me a break. I mean, c'mon! If I don't want to go then it's my decision. It's people like you that make the world insufferable to live in, you know that?"

Nate appeared at my door frame, crossing his arms as he lean against it. His clothes looks slightly ruffled and his hair… I stopped thinking before I could get carried away. There isn't anything remotely sexy about a guy dragging himself out of my room like that.

"So you think we're all against you?" Nate tried not to smirk, but he did.

"I don't think." I glared, "I know."

Nate stuffed his hands in his pockets and proceeded to follow me around, "So you think Jason and Caitlyn only want you there to torture you to no end. Because, you know, if you didn't catch on they totally hate you."

I stopped and raised a finger at Nate, "Don't you dare try to use that reverse crap on me."

Nate held up his hands in surrender, "Fine. I won't."

Before he could add in another word I finally escaped to the bathroom. I was surprised that Nate almost attempted to come in with me. Seriously, what if I really needed to go? How sick was he? I began to wonder how dedicated he was to keep his word to Peggy. Now that I think about it, I read an article about Nate and his undying loyalty to his friends. He would do anything they would ask him to do. I just really wished Peggy wouldn't have asked him to stalk me right now. Nate pounded on my door while I turned up the volume of my bathroom radio. Psh, yeah I have a radio in the bathroom. I use it as an aid to sing in the shower. Anyways, all I heard were the muffled yells of Nate and John Meyer singing on the radio. I began to obnoxiously sing along to _Why Georgia_ while Nate yelled obscenities at me. I smiled at myself. This was almost perfect. I only wish my bathroom had a window so I could escape and never go back. Well, my bathroom does have a window in a form of a skylight but that's totally impractical at the moment. Once, Nate stopped trying to break the door down, I sat on my toilet and sighed. I could stay here for twelve hours and I would be happy as long as Nate isn't here with me.

---

Ok, so maybe I over estimated how long I could stay here. After the second hour, I was ready to face Nate because anything is better than staring at four blank walls. Heck, I even took a shower, hoping that would make time fly faster. My radio blared the cruel hour at me.

"It is now 2:37 pm here in sunny warm New York. You're listen to the vast variety of music on 96.3 KISM. Up next is the mellowing voices of Bleeding Sunshine-"

I quickly unplugged the radio. Ugh. I stared into the mirror that reflected a tidier version of myself. In another attempt to waste time, I actually blow dried my hair to a neat little style. It was a change from my average pony tail. I would never admit it but maybe I should start letting my hair down. It was then when I noticed a stillness. Could it be? I felt like a was alone again. There was no way Nate could stand still for so long. I seriously watched 5 minutes tick by when I quietly unlocked the knob. I took a deep breath and clutched the knob in my hand. Another minute passed by and my ear was glued to the door. Silence. Slowly but surely, I turned the knob and it clicked the moment I creaked the door open. I peeked through the small crack and scanned the room.

No Nate.

Celebrate.

The door flew open and I was confused. I didn't have time to do my victory dance because Nate snatched the door open with the stupidest grin on his face. I frowned.

"So you're going." He said in a statement more than a question.

"No." I sourly said.

I tried to yank the door away from him but that was no help. Nate held up that same dress I purchased earlier. The price tag was swinging around, signaling it's new fresh self.

"Then was this?" Nate asked.

"A dress."

"By the looks of this receipt." Nate took a look at the piece of paper that proved my purchase. I was going to kill him.

"Seems like you were shopping at the up scale Bethany's Boutique at exactly 11:34 this morning. Nice store, if I say so myself." Nate shoved the dress at me. "Try it on."

"What?"

"I want to see it." Nate urged.

"Nate," I whined, once again, "Don't you have some where to be like with Tess or something?"

Nate's face was cold, "I don't think she'll mind at all."

I scoffed, "Oh great, your girlfriend is worse than I thought."

Nate laughed, "You're something else Mitchie."

"What kind of girl let's her boyfriend bother some poor innocent girl." I shook my head, "I don't understand, I thought Tess was the jealous type."

Nate shrugged, "She is."

"Then what's wrong with her?" I scrunched my nose.

Nate pushed me back into the bathroom, "Try it on."

I protested against his wishes. Was he avoiding my question? I pushed back at the force that was ushering me back into the bathroom. What was frustrating was that all my efforts felt like I was pushing against a stone wall. Nate just stood there amused that I didn't want to go back into the bathroom. I scowled at him.

"What's the deal with you and Tess? Are you guys swingers or what? Because if you are that's really gross, Nate." I said with a final push. I gave up and sat on the toilet with the dress in hand. Nate closed the door.

"I'm not going to try it on!" I yelled.

"That's fine with me." Nate yelled back.

I hate him.

---

If you think it's impossible to find a source of entertainment in the bathroom, I'm here to tell you that it is possible. Now that I'm unwillingly lock in here (Nate barricaded me in here, the jerk) I had to find something to do. I resorted to count the amount of freckles there is on my back. You would be surprise how many I had. I had five freckles. I had to crane my neck to get a good look at my back. After I had a sore neck, I amounted to five freckles. Amazing isn't it? It killed an astonishing hour. After that, I was dying to get out of here. I was starving, the radio was boring me to death now (a Connect Three song was softly playing) and I might be suffering from claustrophobia now. Thanks Nate.

I knocked on the door.

"Let me out!" I cried.

"Do you have the dress on?"

"No."

"Then you can't." Nate cleverly said.

I groaned, "But I'm hungry!"

"There's food at the party." Nate said.

"I have my own food." I growled, "There's plenty of left over's in my fridge. I prefer that from a catered party."

"Really? What do you have?" Nate piped up.

"I'm not saying."

I heard something shuffle and I automatically thought of the worse. Nate was going to go through my fridge. It's not that I mind, it's just that I only have enough food for the week and I don't plan on visiting the old dump of a grocery store down the street. I ripped off my clothes and hopped into this stupid dress I regret buying. I zipped it up and pounded on the door.

"I HAVE IT ON! OPEN UP!" I yelled.

A second later, Nate swung the door open pleasantly eating a sandwich he must of have made himself. I had the feeling that he already went through my fridge before I mentioned anything. I crossed my arms and stormed off.

"How dare you look through my things!" I ranted, "If weren't such a nice person I would have called the police to whisk you away for breaking and entering."

"If it helps at all, you're right on time for the party." Nate smiled.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon you're already dressed!" Nate shrugged, "And I'll forgive you for making me sick."

"I'm not apologizing." I spat.

"You don't need to." Nate took another bite of his (my) sandwich. "I'll take the high road and forgive you any ways."

"Oh, nice to know that you're _so_ humble." I mumbled. I was walking towards my room when Nate popped up in front of me. What is he? My shadow? His head stooped dangerously close to mine.

"Mitchie, you have no idea how much this would mean to Caitlyn and Jason." Nate whispered. I took a step back and my shadow consequently took a step forward.

"If I go, can you promise me something?" I struggled out. Nate chuckled and I shivered, "What?"

I turned around, "Please, can you just leave me alone?"

I didn't see Nate's reaction to my plea but I think he was happy enough to take it.

"Yes." He said.

I felt a bit crushed. As mush as I wanted him to leave me the hell alone, something about him being so willing to agree to my suggestion hurt. I bit my lip and hopelessly turned back around.

I forced a smile out, "I'll go."

Nate hugged me again. It didn't felt like the last time he hugged me. I just had this bad feeling inside me. Have you ever had that feeling that something was about to go so wrong that scared the crap out of you? That's the feeling I had. And the worst part is that I fully aware of this feeling and I couldn't run away from it, because I promised.

---


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another chapter. There's a little something something thrown in. So I was thinkin' and I want to dedicate this story to an awesome friend Loved-Invention. She's too cool for school. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**...ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter FIVE: How dare he?!

---

**Mitchology**

So seeing how this list was going so well, I decided to expand it. Sure, the book advised to have only five items on this list but since when am I a rule follower? I added an astonishing_ five_ more things to accomplish.

1. Ride a camel.  
**2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.**  
4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's.  
5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.  
6. Make a friend. (Don't gasp, I'm not aiming for anybody from C3 or BS.)  
7. Write a song that really means something to me and would slap the heck of all those who hurt me.  
8. Cry helplessly on someone shoulder. (I've seen it in movies. Looks like a big stress reliever.)  
9. Get a cell phone.  
10. Fix my tricycle. (It has a bit of rust on the spokes because of the rain, no thanks to Nate.)

Hey, everybody has a hidden agenda. Mine is just a bit more innocent than most. And yeah, I guess the reemergence of people from my past life caused a little shift in my ideas. Heck, I planned on staying friendless until I was 95 years old. But I guess having people like Peggy and Ted around isn't that bad. It's Nate that I can't bear at the moment.

---

"You came!" Peggy squealed as she hugged me, "And you look so good!"

I did a clumsy curtsy in my teal dress. I tried to avoid the smirk Nate had because I was so uncomfortable dressed up and looking pretty good, if i say so myself. I forced a smile out and tried to elbow Nate in the gut but he grabbed my arm before I could cause any harm. He lightly chuckled at something Caitlyn said.

Nate smiled, "Can you believe she wanted to take her own ride here?"

Jason gave me a look, "Ride? You have a car?"

I crossed my arms, "My tricycle. I would have but there's rust building up."

Nate snorted and I wanted to punch him. I wanted so much to wring his neck. It was his fault why I am deck out in fancy wear. But then again, maybe he's right. Seeing Cait and Jason's relieved faces that I was here was kinda worth it. And who knows, I might have fun. He finally let me go and we walked into the Ritz. We were escorted into a small hall that was elegantly decorated in a tea party fashion. I didn't think it fit Caitlyn's character at all. Caitlyn was a very unconventional person and well, Jason never really fits in when he's himself (and let's face it, Jason loves being himself). Nate must have known what I was thinking because he quickly piped up when he saw me throw a face at the billions of eating utensils at the side of my plate.

"They really matured. Don't you think?" Nate asked.

"Matured?" I questioned, "They've been abducted by aliens and traded bodies with some elderly couple."

Nate laughed, "You'll be surprise that you're not the only one that thinks that."

I was about to respond when Tess made a marvelous entrance and took a seat far away from Nate. I glanced at Nate who didn't take noticed of her. He sat across me and sipped on the glass of bubbly white wine that was placed in front of him. A waiter placed a cup near my plate and I eyed it with suspicion. In fear that they might have poisioned my drink I didn't touch it. Instead I asked for bottled water and drank that. I took another glance at Tess because, well, it was hard not to stare at her. I wondered why Nate wasn't paing much attention to her I really hate judging people by what they're wearing but I have to say that Tess looked like she just got off her job at the corner. If that didn't scream attention, I don't know what did. Nate snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

We were having a plesant dinner. We were in the middle of the third course when I offically gave up on trying to be civil. There was a single chicken wing on the new plate sauced with...I have no idea. Everybody around me was using a tiny fork and knife to pick at teh chicken. I found it frustrating so I justed used my hands. Nate gave me a look as I licked my fingers.

"Mmm," I moaned out, "It's soo good."

Nate leaned forward and wiped my cheek with his napkin, "You had a little something..."

Jason stood up suddenly ringing a tiny bell. There was a silence as Cailtyn joined Jason.

"I thank everybody for being here on time." Caitlyn loudly said, "Now before we bring on the rest of the plates, I really want to thank everybody for coming. You have no idea how much this means to Jason and I. And I know a lots of you think it's strange to have an anniversary like this but I think it's a better way to share the love." Jason side hugged Caitlyn as she continued, "We could have had a nice dinner for two but Jason and I aren't really the typical couple."

Hmm, she's right there. I never thought of that.

"Once again, thank you all and I hope you have fun."

---

It was a relatively small party. Just a couple of friends and family. In total there had to be around 20 people enjoying the small little dishes waiters were placing in front of them. Caitlyn looked beyond happy that I was there. I was sandwiched between Caitlyn and Peggy at the dinner. It would have been fine if it wasn't for Nate and his stupid clumsy feet. It wasn't _footsy_. I swear. It was annoyingly accidental. There was a point when he stood up and he crushed my toes with his damn huge foot. I squeezed my lips together as he walked off getting his guitar. I would have loved to grab his damn instrument and bang it against his foot. He cleared his throat and strummed his guitar.

"Shane?" He called.

My heart stopped beating and my throat got uncomfortably dry. The sound of a chair scraping the hardwood floor was heard and, out of the blue, Shane was walking up towards Nate. How in the hell did I miss Shane? I took a look at where he was sitting and Lola was there beaming at her boyfriend that stood behind me. I glanced at Peggy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I choked out.

Peggy bit her lip, "Because I knew you wouldn't have come."

"You're damn right." My voice wavered.

"Alright, we all know that Caitlyn and Jason had been sickly sweet since they been together." Shane announced, capturing the attention of every single soul, "And three years of having them around, most expected them to burn out, like every celebrity couple."

Like us, right? Except I wasn't at all famous. How is it possible that I'm right here and he doesn't notice at all?

Nate joined in on the speech, "I personally believe that Cait and Jason, are the prime example of what to want in a relationship. Trust, endurance, and a heck of a lot of courage to go through what they face everyday. So this is to you two, for as many happy years as God allows you to have."

---

_"…You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone_

_And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood here we come…"_

Peggy had to squeeze my hand through out the whole thing. I couldn't even describe how horrible it felt sitting here while Shane was behind me singing my song to his two best friends. I won't ever forgive Nate for dragging me here. No way. I rather endure Nate through out my friendless life than to see Shane like this. The final chord was strummed and everybody broke into applause, except for me and Peggy because she was busy holding my hand.

"That was great!" Caitlyn stood up and hugged Nate.

Nate gushed, "It's all thanks to Mitchie."

I froze when I felt the stares of everybody on me. I gulped and squeezed the blood out of Peggy's hand. How dare he! He promised he wouldn't give me credit. I didn't want any, especially not right now. Jason stood up and hugged my frozen form. He was saying something. Something sweet, I bet. I wasn't listening much. Shane had locked eyes with me. I would have love to see him crawling in his skin or to see him uncomfortable at the fact that I was back. He smiled at me. SMILED! Jason tossed me over to Caitlyn who in turn began thanking me.

How is it possible for someone to forget what they once had with someone? I hadn't forgotten. Oh, gosh I haven't! At the moment of realization, I hated myself. As much as I said that I was fine, I wasn't. Maybe I had suppressed this stupid torn feeling and replaced it with animosity. I didn't find it fair. His world continued with out me while mine screeched into a halt. With an instant of reality I was back were I began: feeling hopelessly alone.

I was numb by the time I was passed around the table like a plate of peas. I didn't wince when Lola congratulated me on the song. I didn't frown when Shane's mom kissed my cheek. I didn't cry when Shane number was up and he was kind enough to hug me as well. I was in the middle of all the unwanted attention when I saw the most horrific sight.

Shane threw Lola this loving look that nearly sent me over the edge.

When the attention returned to Caitlyn and Jason, I snuck out. I would have stuck around for dessert but I just had to skip the assortment of fruity tarts. This was enough to last a life time of horrible memories. I can just imagine how bad I'll sleep tonight. I stumbled out into the foyer of the hotel. I was eyed by some baggage boys who thought I looked drunk. I glared at them. I instantly regretted not bringing my tricycle to ride back home with out a fuss. I just needed to get out of here. Walking?

Was that the only resort?

I looked down at my feet which were in the comfort of a small wedge. Well, at least they weren't heels. I began for the door when I felt a hand pull me back.

Peggy.

She quickly hugged me and for the first time, I willingly hugged someone back. She softly patted my head and said her apologies for forcing me to come.

"It was my fault." She said, "I shouldn't have made Nate drag you. I should have know that you weren't ready to see that."

"He really does love her, huh?" I asked.

I felt Peggy nod, "Yeah."

---

Peggy was kind enough to take me back to my apartment. She sat my weaken state on the couch and looked at me. I tried to avoid her gaze but I knew what she was thinking and no, I'm not in love with Shane. It complicated to say but I know I'm not. I just know it.

"Are you-"

I shook my head, "No."

I bit back tears. TEARS! I felt a wave of embarrassment. Crying in front of Peggy, how rich, I bet Nate would get a kick out of that and then run and tell everybody about it. Peggy tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Mitchie, I want to believe you but it seems like you still do." Peggy bit on her lip.

Tears were freely falling now. I quickly tried to wipe them away.

"It's not that, Peggy. It's not." I sniffed, "You won't understand. You'll think I'm stupid."

Peggy sighed, "I rather understand than to go on believing that you love him."

"It's Nate." I softly said.

Peggy's eyes widen, "What?"

"If it wasn't for that inconsiderate ass, I would have gone under the radar and I would have been fine." My voice cracked every now and then, "But since he had to go and credit me for that stupid song."

Peggy relaxed, "So it isn't Shane?"

"Oh course it's about Shane!" I choked out.

Peggy gave me this look. I knew she wouldn't understand but she said she rather try and that was enough to keep me talking.

"You're gonna have to trust me when I say I don't feel anything for him." I said slowly, "But it's incredibly heartbreaking-" Bleh. I hate being sappy. "-that I'm nothing to him. It's like he forgot that I even existed and when he saw me I was just another girl. He's an ass like the rest of Connect Three, except for Jason."

Peggy raised her eyebrows, "I think I know what you're trying to say."

She looked shocked.

"You're upset that you don't even fit in his ex-girlfriend category. You're just a face, right?" Peggy asked.

I nodded.

"As much of a bitch as I am, I'm not even that cold to do that to someone." I whimpered.

Peggy hugged me and I began crying on her shoulders. You know, as strange as it might sound, I was thinking about that list I made and how I killed two birds with one stone. I smiled up at Peggy and I gathered the courage to make it official.

"Would you like to be my friend?" I breathed out.

Peggy laughed, "I wasn't before?"

"I wasn't sure if I can trust anybody." I sighed, "Please know that I'm not expecting much, just a shoulder to cry on."

I shook my head. That darn list. It's making a soft invertebrate. Do I really want to be a regular happy person?

Peggy laughed, "Friends are so much more than that Mitchie."

Yes I do.

---

**Think things are going to get better? Well...I'm not going to say. I want to hear your opinion about this. HAHAH. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another Chapter. I'm finally have a solid plot for this story. I was bouncing between three plots with like five endings. I think you all will like it. Well I hope, you will. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter SIX: Animals

---

**Mitchology**

Truth is, no one wants to see their ex-boyfriend happy while they feel like crap. I was no exception. I was expecting to have Shane regret the moment he let me go... because I have to admit I did look pretty great that day. I wanted _him _to suffer, not the other way around. Peggy faithfully came by everyday to help me cope ('cause you know, seeing Shane can be_ that _damaging). I always tried to find an excuse to get out of the plans Peggy made for me, all involving being outside. When you're feeling super miserable, a cloudless bright day isn't going to cheer me up. I think I'll be much better off if there was a hurricane raging outside while I watch my reruns of the Brady Bunch. One hopeless day Peggy found a loophole in my excuses and dragged me out of my cave.

I guess what I'm trying to say with the study of Mitchie is that life _realllllly _sucks. And no matter no matter how thick your skin can get, life will always rear it's ugly head until you turn into a sissy pile of mush...like me. So take it from me, if you're slightly depressed about something take the time to ride it out and don't let your friends drag you to the zoo.

---

"Mitchie! Look at the monkeys!" Peggy squealed. She bounced over to the large gate where the chimps laid around enjoying the shade of trees around them. Ted pulled me into the tight crowd around the pen to where Peggy managed to squeeze herself to the front. I was trying to avoid the sticky hands of toddlers that somehow thought my bright blue shoes were an amazing toy that they just _had_ to touch.

"They are sooo cute!" Peggy smiled, "Hey monkey! Hi! Whadda you doing there?"

Ted cringed at his date, "Peggy, they're taking a nap. Please don't be the one that causes them to fling their...poop at us."

Peggy glared at Ted, "Well, I'll be damned. Since when is it bad to like an animal?"

I closed my eyes to block out everything. Ted and Peggy lightly arguing. The small little hands that were sticking to my skin... Peggy's voice when she see's every single animal. All I wanted right now is to be back in my apartment and crawl back into bed, where I belong. A day of sun and fun wasn't how I wanted to spend another depressing day.

"Hey, Mitchie. Let's ditch the monkey's. I think I saw a food court like five minutes ago. Do you like nachos?" Ted nudged me with his elbow.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Mitchie doensn't want nachos. She wants to see the the monkeys."

"Actually," I spoke up for the first time since I set foot in this zoo, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the food court in around ten minutes?"

Ted high fived himself, "Awesome!"

I walked off without another word. I knew the faster I got away from them the less chance I had of Peggy trying to convince me to stay with her. It's not that I didn't like being with Peggy, I really do appreciate everything she's been doing to help. I just dislike that she used the zoo as her meeting place. Just a couple of minutes ago she got a call from a very upset Tess and Peggy invited her to the zoo to talk about business related things. I did not want to be around Tess and Nate as they complained about Bleeding Sunshine's music. Peggy insisted that Nate was not coming but I didn't believe her one bit. Once I steered around the crowds of pre-teens and screaming hungry kids I found myself in a very desserted place in the park: The petting zoo. I could understand why is was completely alone, it reeked. But besides the smell, I was finally alone and that's what mattered.

I neared a goat who was chewing on some dry grass, when some girl in safari gear caught my eye. She was shoveling poop. Her face was etched into a frown. As much as I thought my life sucked, I could be shoveling poo around in the zoo... I leaned over the small gate to get a good look at this goat. In the background, I could hear a hog snort and squeal.

"She isn't really friendly."

I glanced up to see the worker with an amused look on her face.

"Huh?"

She stopped shoveling and leaned her body against the pole of the shovel, "Lola really doesn't like people. I'm not sure why she's in a petting zoo, I have three bruises from her. She tried to head butt me out of her pen."

It was my time to snort. Lola the goat? How suiting. The girl frowned and I quickly realized what caused her to looked mildly pissed off.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, "Lola is a funny name."

She quickly forgave me and introduced herself to me, "I'm Nina."

"Mitchie." I threw in a smile I haven't used, "Your job looks like fun."

Nina rolled her eyes, "I smell like crap everyday. I'm just trying to make ends meet."

The goat huffed.

"I know what you mean. I work at Java Junction and it's not easy dealing with people."

"Try dealing with Lola." Nina scoffed.

Nina went back to work and I decided to visit another animal. A much more tame one. A baby lamb was lightly napping in the corner. I stuck my hand through the gate and softly petted the fur that oddly reminded me of Nate's hair. I never really expected Nate to keep his promise of leaving me alone (because he is_ soo_ good at keeping all of his **promises**) but I've been surprised how much he's commited to this one. I mean it isn't hard to avoid me. I only have two places to be at: home and work. I guess I finally got to him...and it was about time.

"Java J, huh?" Nina said slowly. I had a feeling that she was going to ask if I knew anybody famous. I was still dealing with those slightly interested people everytime i go in for work. "When is open mic night?"

Now that took me by surprised, "It's once a month on the last friday."

"Are the acts any good?"

I made a face, "I'm dying to hear someone that has an ounce of talent."

Nina nodded and continued her job. She didn't ask anymore questions. She just had a sloppy smile on her dazed face. I was confused. I kind of got the hint that she was going to ask me if she could sing or something but she didn't. I continued petting Nate...I mean the lamb.

"You seem really familiar." Nina lean over the rail that enclosed the hog. "I've heard you name before, I just can't put my finger on it."

Impossible. I haven't done anything special to get recognized at all. Unless Nina was at one of the open mics when I was playing, then _maybe_ I'll sound familiar. My greatness (sarcasm) is unforgettable. Nina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nevermind." She said, "Unless you're Mitchie Torres, I should forget about it."

I choked on the stale disgusting air. I patted my chest, forcing myself to cough.

Nina's eyes widen, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "How do you know me?"

Nina brightened, "Are you serious? You're Mitchie? Jesus girl, you're a Camp Rock Legend! I went last summer to teach guitar. Nothing specail but all the time I was there you were mentioned. _Mitchie: the blossoming flower_."

I snorted, "What a way to be remembered."

Nina frowned, "Yeah, so you know Connect Three huh?"

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

Nina weakly smiled, "I heard about _that _too."

---

Ted came around and pulled me away from the nice conversation I was having with Nina. She was wistfully sharing her dreams of being as famous as Bleeding Sunshine (I told her she was crazy to want to be like them). Ted quickly apologized to Nina as I was carried off to the food court where...ahem, Tess was already there, _alone_. I was sort of glad Nate wasn't around but ugh, Tess? It's not an upgrade. Ted placed me next to Peggy who was taking notes of Tess rambling.

"I guess we all agree that the next album should be more raw and emotional." Tess finished.

Peggy shook her head, "I can't make a whole album based on ballads. Besides, I know Caitlyn and Lola would hate singing that many slow sappy songs."

Tess pressed her glossed lips, "It's not sappy! Forgive me for trying to bring out a more real side from Bleeding Sunshine."

Peggy crossed something out, "It's just that you three are so different. Caitlyn would rather have upbeat songs to dance to. Lola wants to add techno. You rather pour out your feelings. It's like a bad game of rock, paper, scissors."

Tedd nudged me, telling me that I was way too interested in the meeting. He shoved a plate of nachos in front of me. I tried to concentrate on the but Tess and Peggy's conversation was just too interesting. I toyed around with my food but at least I was thristy enough to drink the coke Ted got me.

Tess crossed her arms, "I know. It's just-" She paused, "ever since I broke up with Nate I haven't been myself, lately. I think I'm giving a bad vibe to the group."

My cola became difficult to swallow after I found out Tess and Nate were no more.

"I guess I realized how much I missed Nate at Jason's and Cait's thing. I felt stupid that I let him go." Tess sighed, "I just think a happy 'falling-in-love' song really won't do well right now."

My mouth hung wide open. No wonder the creep wouldn't leave me alone. Nate was on a no-strings-attached deal. I thanked myself that he isn't around anymore. I wouldn't want to have Tess think that I stole her man. Yuck. Just then, yet another thing caught my eye. There was a loose animal roaming around the zoo being guided by a worker. I smiled widely at the the single person riding at the back of the camel.

I leaned over to Ted, "Would you like to ride with me?"

Ted cast his eyes on the large beast, "No way."

"Whimp."

Ted glance back at Peggy and Tess who were too invovled in their tiny meeting to notice the giant camel walking around as people were in awe.

"Oh, you're on!"

---

**1. Ride a camel.**  
**2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.**  
4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's.  
5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.  
**6. Make a friend.**  
7. Write a song that really means something to me and would slap the heck of all those who hurt me.  
**8. Cry helplessly on someone shoulder.**  
9. Get a cell phone.  
10. Fix my tricycle.

---

After cheering myself with a camel ride (I am so glad I tried it because now I know to NEVER _ever _do that again. I nearly fell off), Peggy invited me over to her office where I lounged for the rest of the day. Ted had to work and Tess... probably went back home to cry herself a river. I could care less about what Tess did. I was feeling more than accomplished that I have half of my list crossed off. I was busy avoiding Connect Three's huge picture on Peggy's wall, while Peggy was flustered about how to rearrange Bleeding Sunshine's new song list.

"The worst part is that, they already recorded enough song's for three albums. I have to toss in songs that make a great second album while pleasing everybody. You have no idea how lucky you are." Peggy sighed out, gripping on to her hair roots.

I twirled around in Peggy's swivel chair, "That's where you are wrong. I _do_ know how lucky I am. I don't have to put up with Tess's bull."

Peggy snorted, "You forgot Lola's and the rest of Connect Three. Caitlyn is the only sane one."

I gasped, "Even Jason?"

Peggy nodded, "He's extremely picky on guitar solos. He'll stay up all night to rewrite a solo I made for him."

Just when I was feeling a bit better about myself, three bodies stumbled in. Each one making me feel as low as low can be.

Shane and Lola came in hand in hand. Shane sliped in a 'hi' to me as Lola led him to a stressed out Peggy. Nate shyly poked his head in and smiled at me.

I was having trouble processing everything. It's kinda hard to think when you're constatnly telling yourself to breathe. Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and neared my faint state.

"Hey." He said.

"I though I made you promise-"

Nate rolled his eyes, "You're on my turf. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you miss having me around."

Lola began to suggest her idea of a perfect album to Peggy while Shane fully supported her. I couldn't argue with Nate. He was sort of right. I _was _on his turf...but I didn't miss him at all.

I gulped, "No chance in hell."

Nate frowned, "You look terrible."

I could just imagine how pale I was. I didn't need a mirror to show me that there was absolutely no blood in my face.

"Oh yeah, well you need to shower." I spat back. I felt completely stupid. I was losing my lack of insults because Shane and his Lola were sucking the life out of me.

---

It felt like two eternities past when Lola and Peggy were smiling at each other and Shane was proudly standing behind Lola. Nate was busy telling me stories on the road to keep my mind off Shane. It sort of worked but everytime I saw Shane smiling down at Lola I was lost in my own song world. When Shane and Lola did leave, Shane waved at me and they were gone.

How could he forget?

"Mitchie?" Nate shook my knee.

Peggy squealed, "Finally! How could I be so stupid? Lola is a genius!"

"Mitchie?"

I lightly gasped, "What?"

Nate narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I quickly answered, "I'm fine."

Peggy was shuffling some papers around when she announced she was off to do some more work. I was left alone with Nate who was way too concerned about me.

"Is it Shane?" Nate softly asked.

I glared at him, "Was it not obvious enough?"

Nate's lips firmed up.

"Doesn't matter," I crossed my arms, "Might as well forget everything we ever had, just like he did."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. I wish Nate was a bit more like Peggy. She understood me. Maybe it was a girl thing, something guys totally miss. Shane missed it, obviously.

"Nothing." I frowned, "I have to go. I'm going to miss the Brady Bunch, if I don't hurry out of here."

"Are you still walking?" Nate stood up.

"Yeah, thanks to you. My trike is still rusting out in the back."

"You're apartment is pretty far from here."

I sighed. Nate, captain obvious.

"_No. _Are you serious?" I dryly said.

Nate grinned, "Do you mind if I take you home? It's pretty dark too. I wouldn't want you to walk home in this hour."

"Yes, I mind. I rather face the dangers of the New York streets than to ride with you." I walked around, gathering my things to zoom out of here as fast as I can. I was still pretty upset about seeing Shane again. I mean, I really don't mind having Nate take me home. I just rather not have him see me crying my guts out, if that were ever possible.

Nate took out his car keys, "I'll promise I'll speed over, so you can spend a maximum of five minutes with me."

I sighed, "Do we have to talk?"

Nate grinned, "Not at all."

"Great, because I have yet to miss an episode." I bounced out with Nate closely behind.

---

**So Nate isn't with Tess... -evil grin- Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I never really say this, when I should... here it goes.**

**I don't own anything in this story. I can only claim Nina and Ted...and that's about it. Songs, Quotes, and People all belong to those wonderful people that invented the internet and Disney. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter SEVEN: Somewhere We Went Wrong

---

**Mitchology**

Ted was reading this stupid book of quotes that Peggy gave to him. I knew the only reason she gave Ted a book was so that I can stumble upon it. I first took the book from Ted because anything in his hands that was words jumbled up into something meaning full is...meaningless. I didn't touch the book until I finished up writting a song that has been itching inside me for a while now.

_"I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken -- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived."_

**-_Margaret Mitchell_**

I respect her idea of remembering things when they were good. But she obviously must have no gone through what I went through. Psh. People. What do they know about heartbreak?

---

So what if Nate took me home? He kept his promise for once and didn't try to talk to me through that five minute ride. Ok, maybe it was way longer than that. I forced Nate to stop at a tiny store we past so I can check out the picture frames they had in display. To make a short story shorter, I walked away with two more frames to add to my collection. As much as I was pleased with my findings, out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate smirking his face off. Like he knows what it means to be a girl with implusive shopping needs? The minute the car slowed down in front of my apartment building I got off without saying thank you or a goodbye. And you should know by now that Nate isn't the one to let that roll of his shoulder and leave me alone. You can guess who followed me right into our beat up elevator? It's not that hard.

That's right.

_He _did.

I ran out and took the stairs with Nate at my heels. I was half ways up when I suddenly stopped and turned around. Nate crashed into me sending me (and only me) to the slope of the stairs. I winced when my back hit the floor. I let out some curses to let Nate know exactly how much I hated him and he helped me up. I quickly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I spat.

"I was wondering when you were going to thank me."

"Thanks, now leave me alone." I said and I swiftly turned around to make my way up another flight of stairs.

Nate was quick to grab my ankel. Yeah, my ankel. I nearly tripped again thanks to him. I shook his hand off.

"What?" I whined.

"A goodnight?"

"Night."

I marched up stairs alone. When I finally reached my home I slammed the door behind me and made sure I locked it before Nate came up with an idea to break and enter. I skipped the t.v. entirely, there was something else on my mind. I was trembling by the time I grabbed my song book. I knew what was about to happen. I've been through this before but it's been years since I've written a good song. How do I know it will be good? It's like watching a movie preview and reviewing if it's going to be worth the 7.50 to go an watch it. Well this feeling is exactly like a preview to a song and by the weight of my chest, I know it's going to be _something_.

---

"PEGGY!" I banged on her office door. I was getting dirty looks from her co-workers that lazily hung around the coffeemaker. I scoffed, what do they know. _"Peggster_! ANSWER. YOUR. DAMN. DOOR!"

The door swung open to reveal a bewildered looking Jason. I shoved him away to find that the rest of Connect Three was sitting around Peggy's desk. Was I embarrassed that I was making a fool out of myself? Hell no. I breathlessly staggered over to Peggy and handed her several sheets of paper.

"Mitch, we're in a middle fo a slight meeting." Peggy half smiled.

I waved the boys off, "They'll understand. Look."

Peggy glared at me before she glanced down at my work. She immediately brightened up. Nate bit his lip trying to restrain himself from laughing, while making his way out of the office. Shane and Jason exchanged confusing looks before following Nate out. Once I heard the click of the door Peggy raised her eyebrows.

"When did you write this?"

"Last night." I smiled, still breathless in my voice. I think this is a good time to say that I ran over here in a full sprint. Who ever knew I was a great runner?

Peggy nodded and continued looking at the sheets of music I gave her. I don't want to sound arrogant but I knew she liked my song. I was already imagining myself up on a stool in Java Junction singing for a full house of 30 people when Peggy cleared her throat.

"Shane? You wrote about Shane?" Peggy stared at me.

I shrugged, "It's a good song."

"But you wrote about your ex." Peggy insisted.

"A lot of people write about past relationships." I said in my informative tone.

Peggy shook her head, "But this is Shane we're talking about. They guy you said you were compeltely over and yet you just wrote a song about him?"

I crossed my arms, "There is no hint in that song that says I want him back. I told you that it hurts that he doesn't give me my place as an ex-girlfriend."

Peggy sighed, "Mitch, this whole song is screaming that you still care for him!"

"I don't!" I sat down on her desk holding out my hand so she could give me back my music. "Besides I didn't write it to be sung outloud..."

Peggy snorted.

"Ok, maybe I did write it but it doesn't mean I will. I'm just happy to know that I still got it." I smiled. "And now that you know I'm a fabulous songwriter I think I deserve an office space."

Peggy laughed and pushed me off her desk, "No, your office is out on stages across the world. It's not in here with me. You don't want your songs to be sung by Bleeding Sunshine, right?"

"I think I can tolerate them, what I won't allow is Nate ruining one of my song's with his whiny voice." I pointed out.

Peggy turned red before she let out her laugh. I grinned. So what if I went soft on BS. Caitlyn is in it and that makes them one third likable. The rest? Not so much.

"I'm glad you're keeping that. I would have died if that got in the hands of Tess. I'm sure you heard about her and Nate, she really wasn't hiding the fact that she was upset at the zoo." Peggy wiped some tears away from the big laugh she had. I saluted Peggy and marched towards the door.

"You may resume your meeting." I said letting the boys in. I smiled at each and everyone of them. Yes, even Shane. It was strange how he totally can ruin my night yet the next day I was completely find around him. I don't know what I did but I was sure glad that I was finally not turning into an emotional mush puddle around him.

---

"Soy latte, please."

I groaned, "Nate you promise-"

"Hey, you've been on my turf twice already. It's only fair if I can return the favor to see you." Nate handed me a ten dollar bill. I think that was the first time I've seen him with a bill in his hand other than his credit card. I took his bill and didn't give him his change. Knowing Nate by now, I'm sure he noticed but I don't think he'll make a big deal about it.

I closed my eyes, "There's a difference."

"What is it?"

"I don't go over to Peggy's to willingly see you." I snapped.

Nate shrugged, "Who said I was here to see you?"

I faked a laugh, "Funny. Ted, gimme a soy latte."

"So what was your reason to kick us out-"

"None of your business." I said, trying to wave over the next costumer. A woman nearly push Nate away and began to order. I would have thanked her for getting rid of Nate but the woman handed me a long list of coffees to make that I wasn't too sure that I would trade twenty coffee orders with a nagging Nate. And well, Nate kept on butting in, making it impossible to enjoy my work. Yes, I_ do_ enjoy making coffee.

"Does it have to with a new song?"

I froze and half turned to look at Nate. My mouth hung open. Ted took the order over and finished off the ridiculous twenty coffees that the women asked for. She took off leaving a huge tip in the tip jar meant for the performers in open mic. I made a mental note to grab that bill before Ted gets it.

Nate grinned, "Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Please? Are you going to play it tonight?" Nate fiddled around with his baseball cap he used for a disguise. His curls stuck out from the bottom of the cap. I looked around, waiting for a storm of girls rushing in to meet Nate but Java Junction was completely as it always been. Calm. I didn't want to deal with screaming girls and weeks of more people asking about Nate but at least that would keep him away for several...years. I glared back at the boy that was way too eagar to hear my response. I smiled at him, praying it will give him a false hope before I crush it to microscopic dust.

"I would_ love _to show you my song but I can't leave Ted by himself. I'm working." I pouted, "So I guess you're going to have to wait until..._never_."

Nate raised his eyebrows and left to god knows where. I smirked. I still have it. _It _meaning that I can still be as sweetly repulsive without trying too hard. Nate didn't even say a word when he left. Heck, even if it didn't work I think I would rip off his cap, point at him, and announce that Nate from Connect Three was here and they should mob him until he learns his lesson. I went through my back up plan to get rid of Nate in slow steps. I'm not sure why I was concentrating on taking off his cap. Something about it made me yearn to rip it off so I can tear off his stupid curls. I smiled at the image of a bald Nate, I could call him Curly or something. Snort. Then I frowned. I mind drifted off to something more disgusting. My hands running through his hair. Yuck. What was I thinking?

"Mitchie!"

A fairly recognizable girl bounced to the counter with a guitar in her hand and a trail of long hair of black hair behind her. She was dressed in girly clothes that was almost intoxicating. It was way different from the safari gear I saw her in.

"Nina?"

"Hi! Guess who's here to play?" Nina asked, nearly stating the obvious.

"Who?" I played along.

"Me!"

I was suddenly interested in how talented this Nina was. She did go to Camp Rock as a counselor, right? She must be good. Another snort. Then again Shane Grey was a dance instructor when I went to camp and he wasn't exactly the best fit for dancer, if you ask me. Unless prancing around in tight white pants qualified...

"That's great!" I smiled. "Let me just set the system up and you'll be rocking out in no time."

Nina smiled.

Watching Nina light up made me think that I can make more than one friend. I know, I know. I'm going spineless but some people just stumble into your life for a purpose. Like Nate, his purpose is to drive me insane. Nina is around to show me that I am still human. Nate just brings out the ugly in me. And I think we all know that I am completely beautiful inside.

---

Nina played a mixture of her own songs with Hannah Montana's songs. I dim the lights because Nina's voice was so pretty and it set a cool hip atmosphere. It was clear and crisp unlike sonebody's whiny voice that was staring at Nina. I grinned, for the most part I knew Nate was bothered that she was singing his ex-girlfriend's new album that knocked his album out off the top spot but I hope he was falling for this girl. She was probably way prettier than Nate deserved but I could use Nina to distract Nate. Another plan. I hung around behind the counter listening in to Nina play her own version of Hannah Montana's _The Climb._ When she finished Nina was greeted with a warm applause. She humbly blushed and set her guitar down.

"I'll be taking a short break." She anounced. Nina pointed over at me, "In the mean time, I'd like to introduce another performer and friend- Mitchie Torres?"

I looked around waiting for this girl to pop out and perform. If Nina hung around with a group talented friends I couldn't wait to hear this next girl.

"Mitchie?"

"Huh?"

"Mitchie come play, Ted said that you had a song." Nina waved over. The small crowd looked over at my stunned self. Ted? Ted doesn't know anything about a song. How in the hell does he-

Nate.

Nate was busy bit his lip down, restraining himself from breaking into a smile that would give him away. Ted tug my sleeve.

"Mitchie, come on. It's been a while since you sang at open-mic." Ted carried me off to the back where Nina handed me her guitar.

"You were one of the many people that made fun of me, remember?" I spat at Ted.

He shrugged, "I have faith that you won't suck this time."

"Oh thanks!" I muttered. I scanned the crowd and my eyes landed on Nate. Never again will I forgive him. He was smiling now, happy that he got his way. I swear I will find a way to wipe that stupid mocking smile off his face.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, Mitchie here."

Ted whooped.

"Um, I wrote this song like two days ago. I won't go into detail about it because it's pretty much self explanitory." I muttered out. I strummed Nina's guitar which was a hundred times better than mine. One final glance at the crowd and I began to sing.

_"Did you forget that I was even alive  
Did you forget everything we ever had  
Did you forget, did you forget  
About me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand  
Never again, please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget  
About us."_

---

"Peggy is going to be so jealous she missed out." Ted ruffled my hair up during our closing time. I smiled. As much as I hated Nate for squealing that I had a song, I sort of thanked him for it. I got a good response from the crowd, Nina was raving about me, and Nate... well I'm not sure where he left to but I'm sure he was pretty damn impressed with me. Ted was congradulating me.

"I didn't know you were _that _good." Ted was sweeping up some dust in the corners. I was putting up chairs.

"Thanks." I meekly said. "Where's Nina? I thought she was going to stick around a bit longer."

Ted nodded, "She's outside with Nate."

Nate? I crained my neck to take a look outside. Nate was frowning, so I'm guessing I can cross something off from my list but Nina was excitely bouncing around. I don't blame her, when I first talked to her she said that she was quiet a fan of Connect Three (unfortunately Jason being her favorite). Nina glanced at her phone and sighed. She the hugged Nate and grabbed a taxi. I knocked on the window to wave goodbye to Nina. She brightened up more and waved back. Nate glanced over at me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and entered the dead coffee shop. Ted cleared his throat and made an excuse to work on stock in the back room (something Ted HATES doing).

I was sort of disappointed that Nate wasn't warming up to Nina as I hoped he would. NAte had this stupid glum expression that was almost infectious.

"Why so down, Nate?" I punched his arm harder than I should have. It was supposed to be playful.

"It was about Shane wasn't it?" Nate sighed.

I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling I was going to get another lecture on how Shane loves Lola, I should move on, forgive and forget, blah blah blah.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"You said it was self explanitory." Nate pointed out.

I nodded, "I did."

"Can't you just answer a question, Mitchie?" Nate pleaded.

I reached out for a curl of his and tugged on it, "No, I can't."

I finally took off his cap and placed it on my head, "It's a song, Nate. I'm sure you made songs about ex's and heartbreaking times. It just so happens it get's under my skin that your bandmate-"

"Shane what? He doesn't give you your place as an ex? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Nate snapped. "You're lucky Shane is civil towards you. I don't think I could be so friendly to an ex like he is."

I scoffed, "You think Shane is civil? Do I need to remind you what he did to me? Why I am the way I am today?"

Nate fell quiet.

"Your idiot of a friend tore me to pieces, Nate. He crushed my heart and ruined my dreams. So what if he's friendly now?" I asked.

"People grow up and mature," Nate mummbled out. I tugged harder on another curl that was screaming to be pulled on. Nate winced away.

"And some don't. So forgive me for being sooooo immature compare to Shane." I said with every ounce of sarcasm I have.

"He's sorry you know." Nate frowned, "But if he knew you still liked him-"

I nearly tore off Nate's head of hair, "I don't like him and quit thinking I do. It's getting annoying that everybody still assumes I'm head over heals for that ass."

"You don't?" Nate's eyes widened.

I groaned, "Out Nate."

"Are you serious?" Nate asked again.

"Get out," I pushed him towards the door, "I need to finish up."

"Can I take you home then?"

"No."

"Please."

"No. I plan to stay away from any member from Connect Three. You are all trouble." I said with a final push. "Even Jason, the only sane one."

"Please?"

"Go away." I slammed the door. Nate was yelling through the glass. I tried to ignore it. Most of it was mindless jumble Nate was saying. Tt was something about Peggy, me, stage, recording studio... My eyes widened and I turned around. Nate was already getting in his car. Ted came out and ruined those dire seconds I need to run over and knock some sense into that boy.

"Did you and Nate kiss and make up?" Ted poked his head out of the back room.

"Yuck!" I made a face, "Don't say that again."

I watched Nate race off.

Damn it!

I took a deep breath in and hummed my semi-sucessful song. Maybe Margaret Mitchell was just in her comment. Somethings should be left as they were than trying to fix a broken relationship. Heck, I'm just glad it gave me a good song.

---

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. And there's a surprise visit by a certain someone at the end... I'm sure you'll be surprised.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter EIGHT: The Most Unlikely Couple

---

"So Nate told me all about last night," Peggy bit her lip, "And Ted as well, I thought you wrote that song only for your ears."

I was on the edge on giving Peggy a lecture as to why Nate and Ted should never join forces because the outcome was something that always opposed to what I say. I shrugged and used Peggy's computer to check out a celebrity gossip blog. Apparently, Nate and Tess's break up leaked and the media was going wild. I snorted at an unflattering picture of Tess. Nate looked pretty good but don't think I'll ever say that out loud.

"Mitchie! What are you reading?" Peggy frustratingly looked over my shoulder. I smiled.

"Only the juciest gossip known to public." I answered, "Tess is doing some voodoo magic to bring Nate back. Isn't that crazy?"

Peggy turned off the monitor, "Mitchie you know that isn't true."

"Don't care, it's good reading." I turned the monitor back _on_.

"You want to see what's worth looking at besides a bad picture of Tess?" Peggy waved a camera in her hand.

My face dropped, "What's that?"

"A camera." Peggy smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you captain obvious. What are you implying is what I meant."

Peggy let out a sighed, "Nate recorded you last night. Needless to say he's very good at capturing your good side."

"He what?"

"Oh. And he showed our boss before he showed me." Peggy raised her eyes, "I know! How could he show my boss before he showed me? I thought I had first dibs on you!"

"HE w_hat_?"

"Anyways, you might have a spot on that wall soon," Peggy pointed at the two huge posters of Connect Three and Bleeding Sunshine that hung on her wall. Suddenly Tess something between Tess and I got a bit similar. Little did I know I was soon on a fast track to stardom like the rest of them. I didn't mind performing in Java and for the first time not be asked to stop. Could I handle being like Tess and the rest of them? I closed my eyes and pinched myself.

This can't be happening. It's unbelievable. How can on performance change my life? No way. There's no way. I was waiting to wake up with a bucket of ice cold water thrown on me by Nate. I would kill him for doing that but at least I would know I wasn't in Peggy's office being told that the Boss wants to see me. ASAP.

"So what do you say Mitch?" Peggy looked down at the camera, "Ready to be a star?"

I shook my head, "No."

---

Marketing, performances, tv appearances, socializing; everything was being discussed in detail during a meeting Peggy tricked me into coming. I felt utterly stupid. I had no idea what's going on. A thin fragile man, Mave- the boss, was reading off the thick contract I had in my hands. Beside me, Nate, Peggy and Jason were completely focused on the thick wad of paper in front of them. Man, if I had a remote control just to pause this moment in my life, I would. I can't even think straight. I thought to be considered as a recording artist, I needed a demo. After this demo, I sing a couple of songs for them live and then get shoved into a studip and record the fluffly crap they want me to sing. After testing me in front of small crowds, THEN (maybe) I'll be considered for a contract. And I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be a massive entourage behind me.

Publisist.  
Agent.  
Assistant.  
Stylist.  
Vocal Coach...

Nothing of that sort was going on and it was freaking me out!

"Now," Mave, the boss chimmed, "If you turn to page 25, paragraph 3, section 7, line 2, a sample schedule of recording time for the next month will be completely full-"

"Full?" I pipped up for the first time since Nate glued me down the chair, "But I have a job!"

Nate snorted. Obviously he never had to pay a bill with my pay check.

"I'm sure you can quit-"

"No!" I breathed out. Not working at Java? That nearly seemed impossible. It's been my home. Cheesy, I know, I'll puke later. But it's the stupid job that I've been good at and got me to meet Nate- what am I _SAYING_?!

"You can't be serious Mitch." Nate laughed.

"Don't call me Mitch." I spat back.

"Mitchie, I don't think you realize what's at stake." Peggy reached out to shove her copy of my contract at me. And she was right. I have no idea what I was losing or gaining, I just didn't want to let go of my little job. I bit down on my lip, embarrassed. What was I doing here? I'm not recording artist material. I just like music and that alone isn't enough to make me into some grand superstar like Peggy was telling me I was. Jason smiled.

"Hey, listen to Mitchie. There's nothing wrong with keeping her job. Peggy, I'm sure Ted could-"

"We need Mitchie in the studio." Nate shook his head.

"And I need to pay my bills." I stamped my foot, "I can't wait around for this supposed first paycheck with this job. How am I sure that I'll be sucessful enough?"

"You will." Jason smiled.

Nate frowned at Jason, "Yeah."

Peggy sighed, "So what do you think Mave? Can we arrange some type of schdule so Mitchie, here, can still keep her job."

Mave cleared his throat and reajusted his glasses, "She does have a point. Seeing as Mitchie doesn't have a secure financial position, we can't expect her to quit. I'm sorry if I made it seem-"

"How about an early paycheck?" Nate suggested.

"No." I growled.

Nate sat back on his chair, sulking. _I_ should be the one sulking my brains out. He's the one that got me in this position and I'm hating every single second of it. Jason began crossing things out on his copy. Peggy was checking her phone. Nate was glaring at me. I glared back, hell, I can't believe him. He should be happy that I haven't walked out yet.

"Ted?" Peggy spoke to her phone. I guessed they were all anxious to put me out there as soon as possible. Once everything was in order they sighed out and handed me a new schedule, fit to my needs.

"Monday through Friday, 8 to 10?" I cringed, "Whose idea was this? I'm going to be tired out the first week."

Nate sighed, "Not exactly. You're only working Saturdays for 6 hours and Sundays are off."

I closed my eyes, "Great."

"C'mon Mitchie," Jason smiled, "There has to be some sacrifices to be made if you really want to get back to that dream."

"Get back?" I repeated to myself.

For the first time in that hour, I smiled. Much to Nate's disappointment, it wasn't at him, the guy who made all this happen.

"Now that everything settled, Mitchie will you do the honor?" Mave handed me this expensive looking pen with his named etched on it.

I took it and looked around. Gosh, if only I knew what I was getting myself into.

---

"Hi, welcome to Java Junc-" I stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Tess's glowering face. Well, at least I think it's Tess. Her usual long blonde hair was hidden away with a goth looking black wig. She chewed down on her piece of gum as hard as she could. I'm sure I would be dead if it wasn't for her glasses that hid her death glare.

"Mitchie." She huffed out.

"Hi." I threw her a curious look, "What brings you here."

"I heard you and Nate have been hanging out." Tess growled.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't call it that. I think people need to be friends before they can hang out."

"Cut the crap, Mitchie." Tess sighed flipping her black hair, "And gimme a soy latte."

I smiled, "Like Nate-"

And I stopped, seeing Tess's expression grow even deadier. I nodded and quickly shuffled around to make her soy latte. Once the cup was inside her perfectly manicured hand, I told her it was on the house. I don't know why I just gave Tess a free cup off coffee. If anything, I should have overcharged her ass and get on with my life. But seeing how Tess was our only customer and Ted was out getting some lunch for us, I was forced to face Tess alone.

"I never saw you as a man stealer, Mitchie...oh wait, yeah I have. You first took Shane from me at Camp-"

I cringed, "And if you want him back, he's all yours. But I don't think Lola would be so happy."

Tess continued, "And now you're taking Nate away."

I made my own soy latte and nearly spit it out. How could these two like this lame excuse for java? It's down right gross. I set my cup down, ignoring the after taste.

"Yeah, cause Nate and I totally get along." I let out a dry laugh.

Tess took off her glasses, a look of hesitation in her eyes.

"But I heard, he helped you sign on with my company." Tess reassured her hatred for me and narrowed her eyes once more.

I sighed, "It was mostly Peggy. If Nate wasn't around I think I would be more eagar to make a record. Oh, just to throw this in- because you and Nate are no more, my life has been hell."

Tess smiled, "No way."

"Way," I nodded, "I'd give anything to get him off my back."

I stopped talking because a brilliant plan just occured to me. I am a genius. Ted came back in a rush and locked the door behind him, a couple of brown bags in hand. The smell of Chinese take-out filled the warm scent of coffee. He hovered over to the blinds and shut them closed just before I got a peek of a storm of photographers swarming outside. Tess gasped.

"Shit, do they know I'm here?" She whispered. I rolled my eyes. Well, they're obviously chasing Ted around because he's just _that _famous. Ted gave Tess the strangest look. Leave it to Ted, to not recognize Tess Tyler.

"Ted, it's Tess, from Bleeding Sunshine. The zoo?" I tried to prod at his short memory span. Then again, it's not that easy when Tess is looking like some depressed angsty teen; the complete opposite of her look.

Tess finally did me a favor and took off her wig, revealing her bright hair wrapped in a bun. Ted nodded.

"If they knew she was here, I think we'll have a riot out there." Ted walked over and set the bags down on the counter, "Hollywood Records just announced their new upcoming artist."

Intriguing.

"Really?" I shrugged, "Who else was tricked into the business?"

Tess whipped around, "He's talking about you!"

I scoffed, "Impossible, I've been recording for two weeks. There is no way I'm already getting press."

Ted sighed, "Why would ten people follow me around then?"

"You do know who you're dating right?" I drummed my fingers that inched towards the Chinese food. I was starving. Ted gave up and walked to the back room to, I assume, to call Peggy. Once Ted was out of the way, I attacked the bags to begin my feast. Tess nonchalantly grabbed a bag for herself and tasted some chicken.

I cleared my throat, "Back to Nate, I'd do anything to have you and him back together."

Tessed gulped, "Um, after the things he put me through, like making me think that you two had something going on, I'm not sure if I really want him back now. Kinda shady, don't you think?"

"Give him another shot, I'm sure he only did that cause he missed you." I came up for air after vacuuming my noodles.

Tess bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to the covered windows. The muffled shouts of people hinted that we're were going to be here for a while. Never in my cruelest thoughts did I ever think that Tess and I would ever get along (that is if you coulnt eating in silence "getting along"). Not to mention that we're baracaded in here, I find it almost surprising I haven't ripped out Tess's hair extensions. Nate's Ex-girl and I, getting along...what can bother Nate more? An evil grin spread on my face.

"Tess, you still like getting even with people, right?" I asked, twirling my plastic fork in my fingers.

Tess sat up straighter, "I haven't since I was a teen."

I set everything down and shrugged, "Well how about, for old time sakes, we team up and get back at Nate, because he used me to hurt you and...well he used me."

Tess looked down ashamed, "What do you have in mind?"

Tess followed along to my ideas of making Nate's life misrable. Ted listened in and advised us to not go through with it. Tess wasn't too moved by Ted. I have to say I'm a pretty good at convincing. So for the next hour, Tess and I laughed and set out plan in stone. Somewhere along the hours we became the most unlikely couple. Seriously, Tess and I? Nate will never see it coming. When Peggy showed up, she diverged a plan to get Connect Three to surprised fans at Central Park and attract the media that was outside.

"Sorry, it took hours to get the word out and to get the City's approval so they could sing a couple of songs." Peggy said breathlessly. Tess and I laughed. Peggy threw us a curious look and Tedd shook his head.

"All this coffee has gotten to their heads." Ted shrugged before we all took off.

---

**Tess and Mitchie? Oh yes I did.**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything or the Fortwo cars. I am amazed they can fit in the nooks and crannys of parking spaces. Also this chapter is dedicated to PurpleAngel87, she left a jaw dropping amount of reviews for this story iin like... two hours. I nearly cried. I don't know what I do to get some heartwarming gestures but I'm glad I do. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter NINE: Backfire

---

**Mitchology**

So I got a cell phone and already that damn thing is annoying me. Peggy insisted I get one for the sake of my career, so I got one- free of charge. At first, I was fairly entertained with the games that came with the phone but after an hour of incoming text, voice mails, and calls, I turned it off and pretended I never got one in the first place. So I can cross out something from my list but now, I really wish I didn't write "getting a cellphone" on my list. Why on earth would anybody want a lousy phone that rings at any given moment or worse... it vibrates?

**1. Ride a camel.  
2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.  
**4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's.  
5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.  
**6. Make a friend.  
**7. Write a song that really means something to me and would slap the heck of all those who hurt me.  
**8. Cry helplessly on someone shoulder.  
9. Get a cell phone.  
**10. Fix my tricycle.

**---**

_"Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they try to speak negatively about us  
But they cant say another word but  
They realize jealousy has taken over their minds  
And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger."_

"Stop." Nate's voice filled my earphones when the music I was singing along to suddenly cut off. I clenched my fist and smiled sweetly at him.

"What!" I hissed out.

"I'm just wondering," I fixed my eyes on Nate who was talking behind the glass that separated us, "when you wrote this song."

I shrugged, clearly annoyed that he stopped me, "I don't know, years ago?"

"I thought you burned your old song book." Nate pointed out. Leave it to Peggy to schedule my time in the studio with Nate because she had a full day date with Ted. Couldn't she get someone else? Like Caitlyn? At least Caitlyn wouldn't be stopping me every five seconds to ask me something. Damn it. Where is Cait when you need her?

"There's a funny thing called remembering Nate." I spat. Peggy's date better be worth this.

"**_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through..._**"

Just then that stupid phone of mine began to ring. Nate waved a finger at me, telling me to not answer it but I answered it anyways, even if I was just as annoyed as he was with this thing.

"Hello?"

"_Mitchie, it's me Tess! I was going to stop by but Peggy told me you were really busy with recording. I have this amazing song I wrote and you have to sing it._"

Shocker, who knew Tess Tyler wrote songs? BIGGER SHOCK, Tess wrote a song she wants _me _to sing?

"You write your own songs?" I said with a slight gasp in my voice.

"_Shocking? There is no way I could have made it in Camp Rock without doing some of my own work._"

I looked over at Nate who was deciding whether to kill me now or later.

"That's great, can you come right now? Nate's here." I smiled.

"_You can't be serious._" Tess groaned, "_Can't I just visit you at your apartment?_"

"Of course not! You're not invited to my apartment! And you agreed to this!"

"_Well, I'll do it tomorrow then."_

"Come on Tess, he's looking pretty lonely right now. I think you'll be the prefect girl to butter him up right now."

"_Fine, see you in five._"

Click.

I took a deep breath and smiled over at Nate who just busted in and string together words that could have made sense, but his anger problem was getting the best of his speech.

"I can't believe...do you know...I've been working hard...you're incredible!" Nate mumbled out.

I grinned, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Nate."

With a kick in the tush (which I really did), Nate stumbled back to his side and we began our process of record and questioning all over again.

---

Five minutes my rear end! Tess took five hours to finally interrupt a heated argument Nate and I were having. I was so glad Tess arrived that I nearly did backflips but I restrained myself because doing so would make things a bit fishy. Now that Tess was smearing her face all over Nate's, I slipped out to make several calls. One to Peggy, so I could tell her what a fantastic day I was having. One to mom because I haven't talk to her in ages and it was about time to update her on my life. Another to Peggy, to tell her I was being a sarcastic. And one to Ted, saying that I'm gonna murder him for planning a date when I needed Peggy.

"And don't you think that I'll ever forgive you for having bad timing, Ted! Thank God I managed to get Tess in here just before Nate and I were going to-"

"_Going to what? Stop being sexually frustrated?_"

I gagged, "Oh, YUCK! Don't ever mention Nate and I in that position. That's repulsive."

"_So what positions-_"

"I'm hanging up."

Click.

Once I called every single person on my contact list, at least twice, I stalked back in to find Tess enjoying herself more than I expected her to. She used her overly whiny voice to get Nate to take her out to eat after we finish up. The corner of Tess's mouth resisted to smirk when I entered. That sneaky girl. I knew she had it in her. Nate's face was a tinted pink and his jaw was clench.

"I can't, I need to make sure Mitchie get's home on time." Nate frowned and his eyes flickered up to me. I noticed he was practically begging me to get him out of this situation, "Peggy asked me to."

"Oh I can get to my corner of the world all by myself, Nate. You go and have fun! Tess, make sure he has fun, lately this sourpuss has been sucking the life out of everything." I said in my sing song voice. I floated back to the recording booth and collected my things.

"As a matter of fact, I think we might as well call it a day. I can't stand in the way of rekindling romance." I grinned, "Buh-bye, Nate."

I waved and left. I took five steps away before I bent over, expecting to laugh out in hysteria but I got an overwhelming pain in my upper chest. I leaned against the wall for support. I wiped my eyes and took out my cell phone to distract me from that slight discomfort. At last I found a damn use to this thing. After a long lesson with Peggy, I learned how to text. I sent a lengthy message to Tess; owing her my life for a moment that Nate wasn't on me. I sighed and thought back to my genius plan. I'm not sure why I felt a tang of _I don't know_ when I thought back to the sight of Tess all over Nate but whatever _that _was, it was well worth it... I think.

I skipped all the way home, just like Little Red Riding Hood or Goldilocks or Little Bo Peep (whoever skipped home), feeling the strange sensation of liberty and tiredness from a long day of work. In fact, I felt accomplished (and not only because I managed to ruin Nate's day) because Jason was right, I didn't want to give up on this dream. I've heard it from my mom over and over again. She gave up so many dreams of her for me but some dreams can't be supressed. The minute I was in the safety of my four walls and ordered some pizza with this handy dandy cell phone, I threw myself on the couch and smiled. I tried to shove out all the negative and focus on the positive and look at me! A girl following her dream... yuck, I can't believe I just said that. It's equivalent to some Disney popstar crap.

So maybe life doesn't suck _that _much. I have managed to make it this far...not all by myself but I have come far. And, don't laugh, I have improved as a human being. Sure, you might not ever pound the Mitchie outta me but hell, I'm still that girl everybody knew back at Camp....deep deep _deep_ down inside.

_"PIZZA DELIVERY!"_

FINALLY! I'm starving! I jumped to my feet and sprinted over to my door. By the voice of this delivery person, I could tell that it just might be a husky bulky man, oozing with sex appeal, to bring me my pizza.

Or, it could just be Nate.

I frowned and took the box from him.

"Did you jump my delivery boy?!" I spat and stormed back to my kitchen. Nate followed me in and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Your delivery boy was a delivery girl who was more than happy to run into me." Nate bit his lip, "So did you sell your soul to Tess?"

I was in the middle of enjoying my pizza when I choked, "What!"

Nate glared at me, "She shows up unexpected, writes a song for you AND you two didn't kill each other."

"Tess and I? NEVER!" I gasped. I turned away to conceal my evil smirk.

Nate walked into my kitchen and stole a slice of pizza, "Oh, so you two are still sworn enemies?"

I shrugged, "Don't you have a date to go on?"

"No, I don't, because after I got a very interesting text from you a lot of things cleared up." Nate took out his phone.

I stopped chewing, "I didn't sent you a text."

Nate let out a dry laugh, "Oh but you did. _Tess, I couldn't have done it better myself, although I think I'll gag if it was me. Thanks for taking Nate off my ass, even if it was for ten seconds. They were the best seconds of my life. Now I wouldn't call it revenge but it's soo close to it and just as sweet. Now, keep it up. I think we can both enjoy watching him crawl in his skin. _Next time keep your dirty business to yourself."

My mouth was wide open when Nate recited, word for word, the text I sent to Tess. I dropped my pizza and raced over to my phone which was buzzing nonstop. I ignored all the texts I received and went straight to the outbox. My heart dropped. I sent that damn text to nearly EVERYBODY in my contacts. Even Nate. Why is it that my plans crumble as soon as I set them up? Damn it.

"Although, I don't think I needed this to make me think something was up." Nate smirked, "You do know that Tess is the type of person that sticks to her decisions, no matter what?"

I quickly thought back to the zoo, "No, that's where you're wrong! I heard her say that she felt stupid for letting you go."

Nate raised his right brow, "I know, but she's mature enough to know that she ruined something she can't fix anymore."

I crossed my arms, "So what's your point?"

"I don't have one. I'm just trying to figure you out." Nate softly said. I almost made me sick how pathetic and loving he could be. Ugh, I wish I could just shove him out of here so I can eat my pizza and not have this knot in my throat. "You write a song for Shane, you're not like other girls- perhaps the only girl who will beat the crap out of me, and you team up with Tess just to annoy me."

I gritted my teeth, "For the last time, the song is about Shane, not_ for _him. He isn't that special. And I think you should know that Tess was about to choke me to death when she heard about this alleged 'friendship'."

Nate weakly smiled, "I don't blame her."

I glared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you seen how you flirt with me!?" Nate threw a positively sickening crooked smile at me and I felt the rush of weakness.

Flirt?

_FLIRT!?_

I poked his chest as hard as I could, "I do not and never have flirted with you!"

Nate lowered his face close to mine, his stupid hair grazing my forehead, "Playing hard-to-get is a form of flirting."

I backed away, "You think I'm playing hard to get? You're fucking out of your mind, Nate! First of all, I don't want anybody to 'get' me and certainly not by you."

As soon as Nate head was far away I wanted him close again. What the hell am I thinking? I wanted him far away as possible now, seeing how my plan totally backfire as quickly as I thought of it.

"If you hated me that much, you wouldn't have the patience to talk to me."

"You think I'm patient now?" I scoffed.

Nate ignored my comment, "You wouldn't let me drive you home and you wouldn't let me into your life."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't let you Nate, you kinda sorta barged into it."

"I annoy you because you love me." Nate spoke up. He face twisted into a crooked smile and for a second I was confused. Was he making a joke or was he completely serious?

"Don't flatter yourself." I weakly shot back. I walked away in a daze.

Nate was quick to add on, "Don't you think things would be much easier between us if we were friends?"

I made a face, "Well according to you I thought we were."

Nate shrugged, "How about it?"

Great. Just what I needed, another friend in the form of Nate Grey. Thankfully I was full of excuses to stop anything from forming. I mean I had to be stuck in a damn studio with the guy, I had more than a week's worth of insults and excuses against him.

"Nate we don't get along-"

"If you let your guard down, I bet we can." Nate quickly said.

"Tess thinks we had a thing." I lied.

"I'll explain everything to her over lunch. That date your forced me on wasn't that bad of an idea." Nate smiled.

"I'm not a very friendly person."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Don't lie."

I sighed, "Fine! I don't know you well enough to consider you as a friend."

And that's that. Nate, out you go so I can eat the rest of my pizza. Instead, Nate sat down and turned off my tv. He patted the area next to him, inviting me to fill in the emptiness.

"I'm Nate Greene, I'm in a band, I like to make friends, and I like to read Harry Potter books."

I snorted, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Tell me something about you." Nate said just as I sat down. I shook my head fully knowing why he was doing this.

"So you're telling me things about you so we can be friends." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I don't like you very much because you annoy the hell out of me, I love my job at Java, and I think this is completely stupid."

Nate looked down, "Well, you're not the easiest person to deal with."

I brightly smiled, "And that's why we make terrible friends. Good to see you understand. Alright Nate, Adios. See you later."

"Mitchie, please." Nate begged. I stopped fooling around the moment I saw how serious Nate was about this. I questioned why he would even go so far to try and be my friend. And I suppose that gesture was enough to show me that Nate is undoubtedly loyal. What's so bad about him anyways? I deal with Shane more than I do Nate, nowadays. I guess that isn't really fair. I finally let my guard down which felt oddly like I was naked in front of him.

I cleared my throat, "Before I say anything else that might alter this wonderful relationship we have-" Nate laughed. "- After all I've done to push you away why in the hell do you want to be my friend? Have you seen how second-class I treat those around me?"

Nate smirked, "That's second class? What have I've been getting? Fifth? Tenth?"

I ignored his stupid remark, "I can't promise that I'll be sweet and nice."

"I would hate it if you changed." Nate said again with that serious face.

AHHHH, I wanted to rip that hair out and stomp on it and scream and punch my pillows 'till the feathers came out and kiss him... and as soon as I thought that I nearly punched myself. I could see Nate smiling at my internal battle. In the reflection of the blank screen of my cell phone I saw why he was smiling. My face was screwed up and I looked like I was about to break into hysteria. I might not see what goes on in that curled head of Nate's but at least I know now what he sees...and it's pretty darn amusing to him. I took a deep breath.

"I'm Mitchie Torres, I like to sing and write songs, I'm pretty darn sarcastic most of the time, and Harry Potter books stink. Lord of the Rings is so much better." I smiled.

Nate literally glowed and somehow we began talking, like two normal people do. Ok, so maybe our conversation was leaning towards a heated debate on everything we disagreed on but we weren't arguing and I hate to say it but Nate isn't that bad after all. For goodness sake I was laughing at him. Laughing!!! And no, I wasn't making fun of how stupid he was. Nate was just a funny guy and for some reason his dumb joke hit the funny chord in me.

"So what do you do on your days off?" Nate took the pleasure to sink into my couch.

"Sunday?" I said, "I like to drive."

Nate's eyes widen, "You drive? How many people have you ran over?"

I smiled, "Calm down Greene. I drive my tricycle. I finally got some new chain's to replace the old ones but the spokes are still rusted. Oh and the seat hasn't been the same since it turned into the sponge. I swear every time I sit on it gets my butt all wet."

Nate smiled, "I can't believe you still have that thing. Promise me you're going to buy yourself a car when your first pay check arrives."

"Promise." I smiled. "I'll buy those Smart cars... what do they call them? Fortwos?"

Nate's jaw dropped, "You can't be talking about those micro mini cars."

"I _am_ talking about those micro mini cars." I smiled, "Unless you want to give me your Hummer."

"No way."

"Then I'm stuck with my tiny car."

Nate bit his lip, "What about Monday?"

"You know what I do on Monday." I scolded him for having such a bad memory.

Nate nodded, "Before you signed, what did you do?"

I cocked my head to the side, "I usually took off on Monday when I didn't have work. Gosh, I loved window shopping but I learned to restrain myself. I've been itching to go and buy some frames but I just can't."

"Frames? As in picture frames? As in the boxes of unused picture frame's you already have?"

I made a face, "Stop using _'as in'_, it's annoying."

"Do you really need that many frames?" Nate looked over to the corner where my boxes of over loaded picture frames were stored.

"No," I frowned, "It's hard to explain."

Nate nodded and looked at his watch, "I would love to hear your explanation but it's getting late. See? I wasn't so bad, was I?"

I shrugged, "You're bearable."

He chuckled and hugged me again. I'm beginning to think that Nate's touchy feely side of him was something I better get use to quick. Even _he_ noticed that I shivered.

"You should get another blanket if you're that cold." Nate advised before he left.

---

**I hope this was worth the wait. I had it for a while thinking it wasn't good enough but after tweaking and changing things here and there, I just had to leave it alone and see it as how it was. It's different and if you have no reading skills whatsoever it was about time I started to pivot this story in a different direction. I just hope I dont' get tomatoes... you'll still get your bitter Mitchie. I PROMISE!**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**For Loved-Invention, who has been begging and waiting for this update. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter TEN: Changes

---

"Caitlyn, stop it."

Caitlyn's joking face suddenly disappeared. She pouted and moved on to the next thing to clean. Leave it to my good friend to count the number of picture frames I had stored away in the corner. Ted and Peggy were taking all my bagged clothes to a waiting truck. It's hard to digest the fact that I was moving from this corner of the world. The second I finished recording, I was to begin performing at small gigs around New York and then fly out to L.A. to open for Bleeding Sunshine. I know, I know. Don't say it. I still partly hate one third of the band but who knew that signing a contract meant that I can't cancel every show that invovled Lola.

"Are you going to throw this away or are you also collecting bike parts?" Caitlyn shoved a box of chains and extra tires to my sight. I was planning to fix my trike, but seeing as how I won't have the time any more...

"You can throw that out." I bit my lower lip, "And I guess you can throw one box of frames too."

Agh. I can't believe I'm saying that.

Cait rolled her eyes, "Please, there's no way you want to throw these out."

"Just because I don't want to doesn't mean I'm not going to." I moved over and peered inside a box full of dusty cluttered frames. That slight urge of keeping them all hit me but what was I thinking? After Caitlyn counted up to two hundred frames I asked her to stop. I knew there was still about two other boxes she wanted to clean out so she could use the box for other things.

"Why so many unused frames?" Caitlyn looked into the box with me, "Do you have any pictures?"

"No," I said slowly.

Caitlyn shook her head and smirked, "You should name your album about empty picture frames. That would be a laugh."

Hmm, that's not a bad idea.

I snorted when an idea entered my mind, "Games, Flames, and Empty Picture Frames by Mitchie Torres."

Just then Nina and Nate came barging in with food while Caitlyn and I were rolling on the floor. I could smell the aroma of Italian and seeing how my stomach was growling I should have stopped laughing but I didn't. And I'm not so sure why I found my album title so amusing.

"What's so funny?" Nina set the Olivie Garden bag's down and scanned around the now semi empty apartment, "You two haven't done much since we left!"

Caitlyn wiped her eyes, "Um, Mitchie just had a great idea for the title of her album.

Nate, being the business man he is, perked up, "Really? Usually first albums are self-titled but if you have a great idea then why not? What is it?"

Caitlyn and I exchanged looks before I blurted, "Games, flames, and Empty Picture Frames."

"By Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn dramatically added.

Once again, Caitlyn and I were sent into a frenzy for laughs while Nate and Nina had no idea what was so funny about it. When I regained my composure I waved them off.

"You wouldn't get it if I explained, "I sighed, "Pass me a plate I'm starving."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ted barged into my apartment, "Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress? Oh, baby, that's just me!"

Oh Lord. Not again.

Peggy joined in on the fun the moment she appeared, "And who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle? BABY, that's not me! Noooo, noooooo."

Nate threw on a sloppy smile as he munched on a bread stick. Caitlyn and Nina were playing air guitar. I was busy getting my plate of food and rushing into my room to avoid this nonsense. Of course, it was almost a ritual to watch the five of them start dancing like fools when the chorus rolled along. I didn't reach my room. Nate had to pull me back and throw me in the middle of their musical circle as I waited for them to finish.

"Cheer up Mitch!" Ted cried.

"I'm fine, look I'm even eating while you all act like bafoons." I shoved a fork full of Ravioli in my mouth.

"Aw come on!" Nate whined. He stopped dancing and Caitlyn and Peggy carried on with the song.

"I'm fairly entertained," I repeated.

"Sing Mitch!" Nate lightly shoved my shoulder. I scowled.

SO I'm guessing you want to know this thing that occurred between Nate and I. He was right, it wasn't so bad being his friend. We still argue, A LOT so nothing's really changed except I'm not pushing him away as much. Hell, Nate still follows me around like a lost puppy but it's nothing new. We're on good terms. Two long months since _that_ night and everything is just about to fall in place, like it should have in the first place. Even Tess and Nate have come around. Call me old fashion but if an ex ever tried to make amends I would kick him where it hurts and publicly humiliate him. I smiled. That's not a bad idea if I could do that to Shane. As for the whole Shane situation, I swear I hardly see him.

"Mitchie." Nate said in his sing song voice, "Think of it as rehearsal."

"I just came back from rehearsal." I winced at a pitch that Ted hit trying to imitate me. Nate neared me and I stepped back. I wasn't convince that he was up to something good with that twinkle in his eye.

I think right now is a perfectly good place to say that Nate think's is absolutely hilarious that I avoid his hugs. He chases me around on purpose to hug me just so I can squirm away and whine. I'm not sure why he enjoys it. If I ever saw a person suffer because I give them hugs, I'll stop immediately.

"Why are you running away?" Nate questioned, grinning like there's no tomorrow.

I scoffed, "Why are you following me?"

And in a flash, I was running around my apartment crying and begging Nate to stop. He and the gang had teamed up so they blocked my bedroom and bathroom. I hated them. They all heard the story of locking myself up to avoid him. Nate and I were the entertainment now.

"Please don't!" I cried.

"Don't what?" Nate smirked as he caught me in the corner. I shirvled down to a ball hoping to avoid Nate. He slowly closed in the gap like some sick predator about to attack on his prey. Tears were literally spewing from my eyes. This time, instead of tackling me into an air tight hug, he snaked his arms around me and placed his chin on my head.

"I don't understand why you hate these. I don't want to brag but I do give some pretty darn good hugs." Nate murmured to me.

I fell limp against him. It's like my legs refused to hold my weight up. I turned red as I grasped on to Nate for dear life. _Dear Lord, kill me now_. My weakness was so obvious that everyone noticed. Caitlyn was yelling at Nate for "tiring me out" as I was "exhausted" from today's work. Nate knew better. The only reason why he gave me hugs every moment possible was to see how spineless I got. One thing I still hate about him was that Nate was determine to find out everything. For example, when he spent the whole day at Java just to hear my reason for being so bitchy. It was in his nature and by the way he was searching for a clue in my eyes, I knew he wanted to figure this out too.

Tough Luck.

_I_ don't even know why I become a sack of mush.

Go figure.

"Let me go!" I groaned.

"I would but I'm afraid to see you fall." Nate tenderly tightened his grip on me.

I pushed him off and quickly regained my legs back, "Nope, see? I'm good."

I avoided Nate and tried to relocate my plate of food that mysteriously disappeared. Who knew that a moving everything out of my small apartment can boost up my appitite.

---

Tess and I walked around Central Park that night, enjoying ice cream on a warm summer night. Caitlyn was originally going to tag along but she had a date with Jason at the last minute. Nina gladly filled in for Caitlyn. I was going to sleep over at Peggy's because I had no bed to sleep in but Tess offered to take me out for ice cream and Nina insisted I sleep over at her place. Nate rolled his eyes when he found out the three of us were going out for a bit.

His reason for his over dramatic eye rolling?

He thinks that we're an odd bunch. Before I could protest I knew he was right. Tess, Nina and I were really different and don't say we're not. I don't think I could really point out the differences between Tess and I because it's more than obvious... but Nina? That's like fire and water with a rubber duck thrown into the mix. So exactly what were three completely different girls doing at night with ice cream in their hands?

Girl talk of course.

Nina was raving about the lastest fashion campaign that she wanted to go see. I was commenting how ice cream was a real treat from cleaning out my apartmeant all day. Tess was just too quiet for my liking. I looked at her and notice that some of her ice cream was dripping on her hand. From past experences, I would know that Tess would rather get ran over by a tree than to get herself dirty.

"Anything wrong?" I asked Tess.

Her head snapped up and instantly she shook her head, "Nothing I'm just thinking about things."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and watched Tess make a face at my dirty habits. I'm gonna wash my hands later. It's not like I do it all the time. My napkin went missing.

"'Bout what?" I mumbled out.

"Nate." She sighed out.

I nearly choked on my lick of ice cream.

"I have this strange feeling that he's..." Tess paused and shook her head, "You're not going to believe me."

I shrugged, "You'll never guess that I believe in big foot."

Tess finally cracked a smile, "It could be as strange as that."

I smirked, "Anything dealing with Nate is strange."

Nina, who was listening intently, spoke up.

"Is this about what you told me earlier on?" She whispered to Tess.

Normally, I would make a huge deal about being the last person to know about things but I was a bit happy with my ice cream to care what nonsense was going on. Tess threw her perfectly melted cone away and wiped her sticky hands with my missing napkin. I knew Tess was up to no good.

"You see," Tess tilted her head back to look at the sky, "For a while, I've been getting this funny feeling-"

"You want Nate back?" I cut in.

Nina rolled her eyes at me and lightly slapped my shoulder, scolding me for interupting Tess.

Tess tore her gaze from the sky and looked at me, "Um no, I'll talk about that later. What I'm trying to say is that I'm starting to think that Nate is harboring some feelings for-"

"Well, I mean if you think he likes you." I shrugged.

I dodged Nina's hand from hitting me.

"Will you quit interrupting Tess?!" She whined.

Tess blushed, "I promise, Mitchie, it's over between us. There's only a couple of strings to cut but it's nothing major, really."

Confused, I looked at Nina who was watching Tess. I copied Nina and looked at Tess who was stuggling to piece together what I've been ruining for her past attempts. Tess stopped at a bench and motioned us to sit beside her. The moment my butt was on the cool bench she turned to me in a very serious manner. For a second, I thought she was going to tell me she was really an andriod or something.

"I think Nate likes you." She crisply stated.

"Come again." I smiled.

"Nina and I and well, a lot of other people think that Nate likes you." Tess repeated.

I get what she's saying. I could translate her sentence in Spanish without breaking a sweat but there was no way it could be taken as a fact. Sure Nate likes me. I don't think he would stick around this long if he didn't mind me at all. But I know what _like _Tess was talking about and I was having trouble just processing it.

Nate likes me.

He likes _likes _me.

He likes me in the way that should be forbidden. Thank the Lord that's only what they think, not what they know. So the slight stir up inside me settled and I shurgged.

"So what?" I asked, "Has he said anything about me?"

"Well not really." Nina frowned.

"Did you listen in on a private conversation that made you think that?"

Tess bit her lip, "No."

"Did you hear it from him?"

"N-"

"Then you have no right to think that he does!" I threw my hands in the air. "You can't assume something that stupid by the way things look. Nate just loves to annoy the living hell out of me."

Tess tilted her head, "I know I can't, you're right but I've also know Nate and the clues he gives off."

I sighed.

Tess straightened up, "But that's not the only thing bothering me... I did say that I have a couple of strings to cut. I guess the whole Nate liking you matter wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't feel... soo... overprotective."

Tess looked at Nina for reassurance. Nina nodded in approval of her choice of words.

"I thought you were over him." I pointed out.

Tess nodded, "Mitchie, you'll find out one day that it's hard to just throw in the towel. It's not that easy to quit having feelings for someone. And I'm not saying I still feel something for Nate because that whole chunk of lovey dovey feelings are gone. What _is_ left is the strangeness of not having him around. It's weird. I guess I'm not used to being single yet."

I chuckled, "You can't honestly say that when I asked you to suck face with Nate that it didn't bring a rush of wonderful memories? You didn't feel anything?"

Tess shook her head, "You think I would be able to stand you right now? Knowing that there's a possibility that Nate likes you now? I'd be in a jealous fit."

"But you did say you felt overprotective." Nina pipped up. Tess glared at her and Nina shrinked in her seat. I smiled at Nina and secretly thanked her. I already had a theory for Tess.

She still liked Nate, she's going delusional and thinks Nate likes me, and now she's a tiny bit jealous.

"I know what I said," Tess growled, "I do feel a bit overprotective but I guess I want to know if... well, if you like him too Mitchie."

Theory comfirmed. Tess is jealous. And not only is she jealous she's scared that I might mike him too and we just might make this damn great couple. HA! Never!!! I'm sure if I repeat this whole thing to Peggy or to Caitlyn they would be laughing. What kind of nut job thinks that Nate and I would ever... gosh! Just thinking about it gives me chills. Yuck.

"Nate?" I closed my eyes, "You really can't be serious. I think we would be awful together. No, I _know_ we would be awful together. And I'm just lucky that I barely consider Nate a friend. I don't like him. At least, not in that way."

Nina and Tess exchanged glances. Neither of them looked convinced but thankfully they didn't say another word.

---

I woke up bright and early next morning to be at rehearsals. I was given word that I was to appear on a morning show next week with none other than Connect Three. I had a funny feeling that Nate was somehow behind all this. I didn't mind, really, I just didn't want to wake up at an unreasonable hour and see Shane's stupid face. Nina, who decided to tag along and help us rehearse (AND was more than excited to work with us), taught me the harmony to some new Connect Three song. As much as I liked them (Ha), I have to say this song wasn't their best work.

And believe me, I didn't waste a second to let Nate know what I thought about his song. The moment three bodies stumbled in I approached Nate.

"Ready to rehearse?" I grinned.

Nate eyed me, "Yeah sure."

I motioned over to Nina, "Don't want to be mean but I think you completely lost your touch."

Nate look surprised. He placed his guitar case down and took his time to settled himself before he looked back at me.

"You don't want to be mean? That's a first." He grinned. Nate took his guitar and propped it up against the piano.

For a second there, I thought that Nate was going to be upset at my comment. He then leaned over and looked up at Shane.

"I didn't write it." He chuckled. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go get some coffee for Jason. His date ran late into the night."

I rolled my eyes, "Figures."

When Nate left, a very awkward silence filled the room. Nina avoided to speak. Jason was dozing off. Shane was fiddling with his phone. I was trying to vision myself on stage with those three lousy boys while I leaned against the piano.

"Mitch, pass me the music sheets."

I glared at Shane who didn't bother to look at me. And who in the hell does he think he is? Mitch? What makes him think he can call me that?

I smiled sweetly at him, "You have legs, get them yourself."

Sure, the music sheets were within my reach but I'm not going to do any favors for the jerk! I watched him intently until his eye flickered up to mine and I lost it. I wish I was kidding but I did. The next thing I knew I was holding Nate's severed guitar in my hands. Shane and Nina were gasping and yelling at me. I didn't understand a word because I knew my life on earth was limited.

You know that cheesy "my life flashed before my eyes" thing? That's exactly what happened to me. And guees what I saw?

This stupid list.

**1. Ride a camel.****  
2. Skip around the park, barefooted.  
3. Make my own line of Mitchie Sun-dresses.  
4. Break any of the Connect Three band member's guitar's.  
**5. Don't ever break out into the music scene with a name as bad as Bleeding Sunshine.  
**6. Make a friend.  
**7. Write a song that really means something to me and would slap the heck of all those who hurt me.  
**8. Cry helplessly on someone shoulder.  
9. Get a cell phone.  
**10. Fix my tricycle.

So while I was mentally hitting myself for ever making that stupid list Nate walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands. I braced myself for the worst and boy did I get it.

---

**Ah, I didn't forget about the list. And of course I just had to sacrifice Nate's Guitar. -grins- I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be much more interesting and longer as well. **

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I've been trying to put this off for sometime but it's time for this situation to happen. Don't hate me for it but it must be done. It's a pet peeve to have reader's hate a _certain_ character, I can't live with the pain. I love all my character's no matter how jerk-faced I wrote them. They will all be redeemed. But, don't be too disappointed it's not like everything is resolved.**

**WARNING- Un-beta-ed. Expect mistakes and horrible sounding sentences... You've been warned. And I minor note to Loved-Invention- the beginning is a bit different. I re-wrote some of it. I wasn't too happy with it.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter ELEVEN: Apologies

---

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I yelled out to Nate who was rushing away from me.

It's been two days since that horrible accident although it feels like it's been two years. The consequence for raming my foot into his guitar and tripping over it was the silent treatment. You have no idea how odd it was to have Nate keep his mouth shut around me. It's a cruel cold shoulder because it isn't really 'cold'. I think Nate hasn't said a word to me because he honestly doesn't know what to say. I wish he told me he hated me or that I owe him a new guitar but I haven't gotten a peep out of him.

Nothing.

So I ambushed him right after today's rehearsal and all I got was a startled Nate. I was watching him run away as I pathetically stood there with Shane and Jason. Nina excused herself and dragged Jason along with her. My arm began to feel limp and the sensation of a million ants crawling under mys skin began. I frowned and I didn't care who knew- I, Mitchie Torres, felt incredibly guilty for stepping all over Nate... and his guitar as well. I quickly took back all the crap I gave him even though I still think he deserved a lot of it. I take back everything just to have him talk to me again.

Jesus, you should have seen the look on his face.

He look down at Malinda (he named his guitar that...) and he looked at me. No one said a word but he knew it was my fault. He dropped the two cups of coffee in his hands and he left. I'm not sure if he wanted to kill me or cry but he did give me a look of "how-could-you?" and walked back out. Nina had to fetch him and force him to rehearse that day.

He didn't look at me that day.

Yesterday I had to trip and land on my face in order for him to crack a smile. Nate's smile was gone before it reached his ears.

"Mitch, grab your coat. It's raining outside." Shane tugged on my sleeping arm.

I pulled back and glared at him, "Don't touch me."

He glared back, "You're coming whether you like it or not. It's time for us to talk."

I bit down on my lip as Shane threw on his own coat and handed me Nate's baggy sweater. I held on to the sweater for dear life when Shane walked towards the exit and tilted his head, motioning me to come along. I watch in horror as my body began to follow Shane out. I'm not sure why I couldn't kick him where it really hurts and run away. I wanted to hurt Shane so badly but it seems like he was still in control and I hated that. I know I don't love him. I wish I could prove it to Peggy who still has her doubts. I wish I could do whatever I wanted to do around Shane because we all know Malinda wouldn't be in the trash right now and Nate would be the one following me around. I could look at Shane now and know that everything I said to him is in the past.

But why is it that I turn to some idiot when he looks at me?

Could it be that I have something in common with Tess?

I understand her now. There is no doubt in my mind that I don't love Shane but there has to be some strings still attached that cause me to act this way.

Shane held the door open for me as I stepped out into the rain. I quickly slipped on Nate's sweater and pulled the hood over my head to cover myself from the down pour. For a second I thought I was going to be drenched but then the soft pelting of the rain stopped. I looked up and discover that Shane was holding an umbrella above me while he was getting soaked. Just because he was being nice doesn't mean he's off the hook. I was burning mad that I was with Shane. We both scurried around in the rain until we stopped at none other than an empty Java Junction. I've managed to continue working here just not as frequently as I hoped I would. I've cut down to three days out of the month and I miss Ted horribly when I don't get to work.

Ted was surprised to watch us order and take an empty table for ourselves. I hadn't noticed before but I was shaking in fear. I'm not sure why I was so scared. It was only Shane, the idiot who let me go and never explained why. What's the worse he could do now? Tell me he wishes he could take it all back?

Psh, I'll scratch his eyeballs out if he did.

Shane hunched over his drink as I straighten my posture with my hands folded on my lap. I don't want to lie but it looked like he was struggling to say whatever he wanted to tell me.

"I'm not sure if you noticed Peggy at yesterday's rehearsal." He muttered out, "She wanted to check up on the rough performance."

I shook my head, I had no idea Peggy was around. I would have loved to talk to her about this whole Nate ordeal. She would have made things ten times better.

"She wasn't thrilled with the song choice. She's hoping we can change the performance to formally introduce you. Nate wants to perform an old song and then have you sing a song from your new album but Peggy thinks we should do something else." Shane bit his lip, "Like a duet we sang at camp."

I closed my eyes, "You want to talk about song choices?"

"Yes and no," Shane finally looked up at me, "because talking about _that_ song would mean that we need to settle this _thing _between us."

I shook my head, "Well I don't want to do that song then. We'll just stick to what we have now and tell Peggy it's too late to change it."

"In this business, it's never to late to change things." Shane sternly said.

Ted lightly hummed as he nearly ran into the back room. I shook my head. I'm sure he was trying to give us privacy- something that I didn't want, not with Shane at least. I glared at Ted and scowled at Shane.

"You don't hide things very well Mitchie." Shane lightly chuckled, "Nate told me about how much you dislike me but I didn't need him to tell me that when I already know."

My face felt warm.

"What's there to discuss? You broke up with me, end of story." I choked out.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Do you want to know why?"

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." I frowned, reciting a line I watched from a movie.

He let out a laugh which confused me.

"Gone With the Wind?" He smiled.

"Nate and I watched it one night." I recalled.

Shane bowed his head, "Ah, old fashion isn't he? He introduced me to the wonders of old Hollywood movies too."

I kept quiet, wondering what Nate was up to.

"I didn't want to hurt you more than it was going to. I knew breaking up was going to hurt but I didn't want to continue with _us_ when I wasn't able to love you anymore." Shane explained.

I was still trying to comprehend that I was sitting across Shane without fainting or blacking out or feeling like crap... We're talking about feelings for heaven's sake. I do not share my feelings since he came along and now it's coming full circle.

Damn it.

I thought back to all the questions I had for him during the period when he just broke up with me. I pressed my lips together remembering how painful and pathetic it was to experience that.

"Did you leave me for Lola?" I whispered out.

His brown eyes locked with mine and we looked at each other for a moment.

"No," Shane looked down, "I thought it was best to let you go right when I knew I didn't feel the same way you were feeling. I didn't want to lead you to believe that we were fine. So I let you go and I was going to tell you sooner but things got in the way. And don't think that after I left you I was completely fine. I still loved you but as a friend and I really missed having you around."

I was speechless.

"Not as heartless as you thought I was, right?" Shane smiled.

I looked down at my untouched coffee, "You moved on pretty quickly."

For the first time Shane looked ashamed. He frowned and nodded, agreeing with me.

"I know I did. You can blame Nate for that. He formally introduced me to Lola." Shane sipped his coffee.

A weary smile spread over my face, "Right now, I won't blame Nate if we wanted to kill me."

"You'll be amaze to know that he doesn't." Shane grinned.

I avoided Shane for a while. I fiddled with my cup as I process everything that was going on. I felt like I lost a huge part of me in a couple of minutes. If Shane is apologizing for everything that he did to me, does that mean I can't hate him anymore? I'm sure I can, but I can't blame him anymore and that means I won't have any reason to want to claw his eyes out now. Just before I completely gave in, I found another reason to hate him. For goodness sake, I wrote a song about this.

"So can I know why you acted like we were never in a relationship before?" I sharply inhaled the scent of Nate's sweater.

"What do you mean?" Shane tilted his head.

I scowled again, "Nate thought I was stupid to write 'Don't Forget' but it made me feel a lot better. I can't hate you now for breaking up with me but I can hold against you that you're a complete jerk."

"How so? Would you rather me avoid you and make it completely awkward because we didn't work out?" Shane questioned.

I gulped down a knot in my throat, "At least I would have known that you remembered me as Mitchie- your ex. Not Mitchie- your friend."

Shane opened his mouth to protest but his phone buzz. He held a finger up and answered his call. I didn't bother to listen in. I didn't care who Shane was speaking to. I finally took a sip out of my untouched coffee and sighed. Shane coughed, said his goodbyes, and turned his unwanted attention back to me.

"It was Peggy." He announced, "She's asking if you accepted."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. As much as everything cleared up between me and Shane, I did not want to sing with him, at least not that duet. I smirked at the thought that it would probably piss Lola off to no end but then again I don't know her well enough to know how she would react to something like Shane and me singing together again.

"I'm not sure." I sighed, "It would be weird to sing with someone I don't get along with anymore."

"You could stretch you're acting skills." Shane offered.

I groaned, "Yuck, acting on stage is terrible. It's not a real performance if it's not natural."

"Then we could quit this shit and start being friends again."

Shane looked too hopeful. I crossed my arms and shook my head. There's no way I wanted to be friends with someone who can potentially ruin my life again. I've over that stage. Just because I'm opening up to everybody doesn't mean I should accept every friend offer I get.

"How about co-workers?" I shrugged.

"I could live with that." Shane quickly accepted my weak offer, "But since since we have to work together and present a decent performance we need to do this duet. And if it makes you feel better, do it for Nate. It's the least you can do after you broke Nate's guitar. He's been freaking out for the past 48 hours about this morning show. Bad songs and no guitar?"

I slumped in my chair, "I hate you."

Shane knitted his brows together, "Is that a yes?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's a maybe. I can't believe you used Nate as an excuse to make me sing with you. It's not my fault you wrote a bad song."

Shane rolled his eyes as well, "That song isn't entirely mine. Lola thought she should expand her creativity and write a song for us. Needless to say, what we've been singing is only what I fixed up. The original song is much worse."

I shoved my face to my hands and breathed, "You're making this difficult."

Shane perked up, "So, are you fine with the duet? If you're not convinced, keep in mind it's Peggy's favorite song to date."

I groaned, "I'll do it on one condition."

"Anything." Shane said.

---

After a relaxing warm bath in my new spacious apartment and eating some chinese take out, I was ready to go to bed in my room the size of my old apartment. It was only my second day living here and I love it all. I tucked myself in and gingerly placed my head on the fluffy pilllow and just before I drift to sleep, I thought about the whole day- like finally cutting those pesky strings and wondering what I could do to make it up to Nate.

He does like Harry Potter. I could buy him a wand. Or get him tickets to the premiere that should be next month...

I rolled my eyes and I turned to my side, unsure of what to do or get to have Nate back.

"**_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through..._**"

I quickly sat up and snatched my phone. I narrowed my eyes at the name flashing on the screen.

It was Nate.

I stared at the phone for three more rings before I answered it. I couldn't believe that it was really him. I half expected to hear nothing and figure out that Nate accidently called me by mistake.

"Hello?!"

_"What do you mean you're doing a duet with Shane!?"_

I smiled. He's talking to me again. I then frowned.

"Huh?" I drawled.

_"Open up I'm here."_

I scoffed, "No you're not."

I heard angry pounding on my door and from the phone.

_"Open or I'll let myself in."_

"You don't even have a key!" I said rushing out of bed. I threw on my slippers and picked up my wet hair into a ponytail. I rushed over to the door to find Nate letting himself in. I felt a fit bubbling in me.

"You have a _KEY_!?" I yelled, "What in the hell! What kind of crap is this?"

Nate closed his phone and shoved it in his back pocket. He looked as angry as I was.

"I ask your landlord for a spare." He mumbled out.

"You're fucking crazy." I spat.

"Where did you go after rehearsal?" He hissed out, completely ignoring my questions. I still want to know why Nate has a spare key to my apartment. Does he get a kick out of entering my home without permission?

I narrowed my eyes, studying him. He was doing the same. I pursed my lips and looked at the floor. What is his deal? He gives me the cold shoulder and now he's bitching at me? He's worse than my mom on her bad days. After Nate got the hint that I wasn't going to answer him he cleared his throat and paced around.

"Nina talk to me and advised that I should sit down and have a talk with you." Nate frantically ran his hands through his hair.

As much as he was annoying me right now, I wanted to pull a curl out of his head and hang on to it. I'll show it to him and warn him if he continies to be irrational, all his hair will be ripped out. And I just wanted to touch his hair again.

"I know I haven't been a good friend lately but I was going to apologize. I was looking for you after Nina and Jason talked to me but I couldn't find you or Shane anywhere." He stopped and faced me, once more. "You never answered your phone and Shane said he dropped by Java and was on his way to Peggy's house."

I shyed away from Nate's look and slightly pouted. I had a funny feeling that he had no idea that Shane and I shared an afternoon trying to remember the duet that I long forgotten. To my surprise, I found it easy to recollect almost all of it. Shane filled in a lot of hole I couldn't remember. We hung around Peggy's house to lightly practice the song. But I'm sure that Nate knew something was up. Why on earth would I ever agree to sing with Shane with out being black-mailed?

"When I talked to Shane he said you agreed to do some duet with him." Nate voice lowered, "I didn't believe him because of course I knew you wouldn't want to interact with Shane. These past few day's you hardly ever looked at him. Did he trick you? Did Peggy force you?"

I gulped, "No."

Nate shook his curls around, "I feel like I'm living in alternate universe. I don't have a guitar and you and Shane are sneaking around."

I made a face at the sound of "sneaking around".

"We're not sneaking around." I growled, "And just because we might be singing together doesn't mean we're friends."

I saw a flash of hope in Nate's face and I seriously felt sick at the sudden realization that I've been trying to avoid. Tess wouldn't think her crazy assumptions were true if there wasn't some signs to aid her in her belief. Those signs were flashing brightly right now and I wanted to pretend they weren't there at all. Could it be possible that the only reason why Nate would go through crazy lengths to be around me is because he... _likes _me? Why on earth would he barge in my apartment with a spare key and rant on about this duet? He was jealous. He doesn't want Shane around me at all. Would he panic if he didn't like me?

"Shane and I talked things over at Java. You should have seen the look on Ted's eyes." I sourly laughed, "I would share some of the topics we talked about but some of it is extremely personal but yes, he said Peggy would perfer we do something much more attention grabbing than what we were doing before."

"What's wrong with what we were doing before?" Nate fumed.

Yet another clue. Nate would agree that Shane's song was horrible and would be the first to suggest something else. In fact, I do remember Peggy saying that Nate asked her to come and listen in.

"I think you would agree that Shane's song wasn't performance material. Not for a morning show, at least." I wrapped my arms around myself, "It's just a song Nate. Why are you freaking out?"

To be honest, I didn't want to hear his response because it would only further confirm what I didn't want to accept. Nate shoulders drooped and his head hung. His hand shot up to the back of his head. I felt a pang inside me. I felt uncomfortable. It was exactly the feeling I got when Nate hugged me but this time, he was standing a good five feet away from me.

"It's been a tough week, I guess. I really didn't expect a duet to be honest." He shrugged, "It could be partly because I don't have a guitar to practice the changes."

He sent me a cheesy grin and I felt horrible again.

"Nate I'm really sorry. I've been trying to tell you for the past two days that it was a complete accident." I sighed out, cocking my head to the side, "If you like, you can use mine. Or perhaps, can't believe I'm saying this but I could buy you a new guitar. Something better than that piece of crap you had before."

Nate smirked, "I love how you can turn charity as an insult."

"I know you liked Malinda but honestly, nobody will take you seriously until you have a guitar like mine." I pointed back to my own guitar that I spluged on my first paycheck. My old guitar was still being used. Heck, even my old guitar has some flare that Malinda didn't.

"Malinda was my first guitar." Nate raise his eyebrow, "You sure you can replace memories with an expensive piece of wood?"

I scoffed, "You can replace anything for a price."

Nate finally relaxed and he threw himself on my dingy couch (I never noticed it was dingy until the surrounding enviroment "improved"). As much as I was happy that he wasn't spewing out his jealousy to me, I didn't want him to stay. I_ was_ about to go to slep before he barged in. He settled himself and sighed, a sloppy smile spreading on his lips. I crossed my arms and stuck out my hip in the most girly way I could interpret.

"So you still hate Shane, right?" Nate asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nate, it's none of your business."

He looked slightly alarmed but he concealed it better than before, "I'll take that as a yes."

"If it makes you feel better." I sighed.

"After rehearsal, Nina told me exactly what happened to Malinda. Jason couldn't really recall much except that you shoved you big fat foot in her." Nate smirked, "And even though you killed her, I'll admit it wasn't the best idea to stop talking to you. So I'm sorry if I freaked you out but at least I know you can't live without me."

"Nate..." I groaned. I had a perfectly good explaination as to why I wanted Nate to talk to me again. After having Nate follow me around and always be there- it was weird to not have him do those things.

"And since you offered, I do need a new guitar. Would you like to come and help me pick one out?" Nate sat up.

"I'm not a guitar expert." I shook my head.

"After you insulted Malinda, I assumed you were." Nate grinned.

"I know what guitar best suits me and that's all I know. But I also know that Malinda was not helping you out when you performed some of those ballads." I cringed, "She clashed horribly with how soft you can sing."

"Please come along. I have a part of a song that I've been itching to sing to you. Maybe with Malinda out of the picture it could be better. I was thinking that maybe a warmer sound could improve it."

I yawned, "As much as discussing guitars with you sounds oh-so exciting, I need rest. It's been a long day and this morning show isn't helping my sleep."

Nate nodded and stood up. I walk him to the door and lightly hugged him instead. I'm not sure what possessed me to do it but I thought it would make him feel better. After all this is the guy who lives to see me squirm when I don't want to do something.

"If you don't give the landlord the spare back, I swear Nate I will make sure your nether regions won't ever have the chance to reproduce." I threatened just before I push him out and locked the door. I took a few steps before I heard the door click open. I turned around to see Nate sticking his head in.

"I promise I won't do this ever again." He smiled.

I nodded, "I have a funny feeling that you won't be able to keep that promise."

He smirked and disappeared. I was left with that feeling that something was up with Nate and I knew exactly what it was. Worse part- I can't imagine anybody liking me, much less Nate.

---

**So a couple of things happened. Shane fessed up. The duet. Mitchie saw what everybody has been seeing for a while.** **Now, are things going to get easier? Heck NO! Bring Mitchie and Nate together is gonna take more than her realizing and accepting love. It's going to take blood, sweat, and tears! So let the games begin!**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo, I took sometime off for a while and the minute I sat down this chapter spat out of my fingers. It's a step forward to Nitchie but not quiet. Many thanks to Aly, who suffered to read this and Kendra who is on the other side of the world but still gave me her wonderful input. **

**But mostly, Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and read this. You wouldn't imagine that I had no real expectations for this fic and all your feedback has pushed it this far. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter TWELVE: Give Love a Try

---

"I'm glad you came Mitchie." Nate beamed, holding the door to a very small shop for me.

I kicked a small pebble with my shy leg. I felt ridiculous in my disguise. I thought singing with Shane was bad enough but I would gladly take the stage and pretend to be love sick for him than to wear this something I would honestly never touch. This morning I found my face flashing on tv. Thankfully it wasn't some gossip juice (Peggy says it's too early for that) but Nate insisted I start taking measures. I would have refused if he hadn't started with his "you need to take some responsibility" speech. Having him talk and talk and talk and talk and talk drove me to this terrible trucker hat and sunglasses.

It was soo stupid and overused that I couldn't imagine a Connect Three fan walking by right now and NOT recognize Nate. As if a cap was really going to hide those curls. Psh. I gripped on to my oversized bag and stomped in, mad at myself for giving in to this. And if you're wondering what's inside the bag, (and I know you are) it's none of your business. But you should be suspicious because I've never carried a purse or bag in my life, not one in this size.

Nate took off his sunglasses and greeted the shop owner, a very inked, very flirty, and very girly shop owner. I stared her down and crossed my arms, taking a look around. Psh. The whole shop was nearly dominated by Fenders. We were better off making a guitar out of a kleenex box and rubber bands.

"Dixie." The girl stuck out her hand so I could shake.

"Mitchie." I muttered, slipping my hand in hers and retracting it away as if she was poison.

"So what's the occasion?" Dixie, the cup, piped up.

Nate looked at me, "My Malinda Gibson had a little accident."

I snorted. He talks like if the instrument was a real person. Malinda Gibson. How generic.

Dixie mirrored Nate. Her eyes quickly flickered to me and then back to Nate.

"I could fix it up in a flash." Dixie looked hopeful. Too hopeful for my liking.

Nate looked at me again and I wanted to punch him. Another look and I'll call the media to announce that Nate was in depression because his guitar was resting in pieces... get it? Resting in pieces? R.I.P? Ahh, I love my humor.

"Actually, I'm here to look for a new guitar. Malinda was force into retirement." Nate held back a frown, "But it looks like you're all out of Gibsons."

Dixie nodded and looked at the full display of Fender guitars, "Well, you could hang around and play some of the acoustic guitars we have. See if you like any. If not, well I have some Ibanez in the back. Exactly what happen to Malinda?'

Nate stole another glance at me, which didn't make me any happier, but shrugged it off. Dixie eyed me before answering a phone call, leaving Nate and I to ourselves to explore. Nate didn't waste a second. I clung to my bag, watching Nate reach out for the first instrument in his reach.

So maybe this is the perfect time to reveal that I got Nate something to make up for his great loss. Besides the guitar that I was...umm, tricked into buying, I got him something that makes me feel loads better about ramming my foot into his piece of wood. I'm not even sure if I want to give this certain item to Nate now. The sudden grip of nerves that is slowly paralyzing my body isn't exactly the condition I expected. If I'm nervous that must mean I shouldn't. Sure, I might have bought it for him BUT since I got rid of the guilt, what's the point in actually giving him the item?

Who am I kidding?

I flopped next to Nate who was already trying out his fifth guitar. He paid no attention to me and my pathetic struggle. As time flew by, a couple of customers came in and out (never recognizing us) and we crawled to the back of the shop, where the light was dim and was overly crowded by old used boxes and littered by broken guitar picks. Nate, the boy who always tried to figure me out, was too occupied with finding a new guitar that he hasn't notice that I was fighting with myself, figuring if I should hand over another gift.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm not judging every guitar you pick up?" I spit out.

Nate finally looked up at me, his face shining.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

I stiffly shook my head and looked down at my feet. I felt like an idiot. I can manage a friendship with Nate. I _can _be friends. All I need to do is pretend I never realized he likes me. I'm already imputing the unnecessary awkward-ness, I can't ruin this- I already ruined his Malinda Gibson, I strongly believe I have the potential to reek havoc on ALL his prized instruments without intending to.

I cleared my throat, "I have something for you."

I felt the rush of warmth to my face as Nate cast a look of confusion to me. I then added a girlish giggle, which is very unlike me. I sicken myself. After this is over I might need to use a bucket to vomit in. I opened my bag and gazed at the object crudely covered in a bright blue wrap with white birthday candles.

It's the only wrapping paper I found laying around my apartment.

Anyways, I handed over the gift to Nate who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not my birthday." He joked.

"Just open it." I urged.

Wrapping paper was in the air in bit's of pieces, like snow falling gently. When the air cleared Nate was staring at a couple of picture frames. He didn't say anything for quite sometime so a nervous impulse jolted.

"Surprise..." I lamely said, wiggling my fingers like a unenthusiastic cheerleader.

"Umm, thanks." He muttered.

I sighed and pulled out a hammer from my bag and shoved the tool in his lap. If he wasn't confused before, Nate was now more than ever. He knitted his brows together trying to study me. I'm guessing he was trying to figure out if this was an insult or a genuine gift. And if you doubt me, it is a pretty genuine gift if I say so myself. It just needs explanation.

"I thought since I wreaked something of yours, it would be fair if you wreak something of mine." I sighed, "Some of those frames are my favorites so please get on with it. I got you the hammer because, personally, I don't think you're very creative. I could see you throwing my frames across the room but it would be much better if you could stomp on them or better yet... use the hammer."

Another extended silence loomed until Nate began to laugh. He wiped his eyes and gripped on to his stomach was his laugh became louder. I stood there unaware of what to do so I nervously joined him in his laughter.

"Haa ha." I shifted my eyes, "Aren't I something..."

"Before I destroy your frames-"

I felt a slight disappointment. Although I did tell Nate to break my frames, I thought he was going to decline and take the high road. I hate that I just set myself for disaster.

"-I told you I have a song I want you to listen to. Sit down." He pointed to the stacked of flatten boxes. Not wanting to argue, I sat down and put my empty bag down to my feet. "I'm not sure if you'll remember but... umm, never mind forget I said that. Ahem."

Nate look at his hand placement on the neck of the guitar and began to lightly pluck the strings. As much as I don't like Fenders, I have to admit that one in particular is, dare I say, a big improvement.

_"You, you like driving on a Sunday,  
You, you like taking off on Monday,  
You, you're like a dream, A dream come true_

_I, was just a face you never noticed,  
Now, I'm just trying to be honest,  
With myself, with you, with the world_

_You might think that  
I'm a fool, for falling_ _over you,  
So tell me what can I do to prove to you,  
That is not so hard to do_

_Give love a try, one more time  
__Cause you know I'm on you're side,  
Give love a try, one more time"_

One thing I posses is fantastic memory. So while Nate finished off his song, my mind flashed back to our first decent conversation.

_"So what do you do on your days off?" Nate took the pleasure to sink into my couch._

_"Sunday?" I said, "I like to drive."_

_Nate bit his lip, "What about Monday?"_

_"You know what I do on Monday." I scolded him for having such a bad memory._

_Nate nodded, "Before you signed, what did you do?"_

_I cocked my head to the side, "I usually took off on Monday when I didn't have work. Gosh, I loved window shopping but I learned to restrain myself. I've been itching to go and buy some frames but I just can't."_

"So, what do you think?" Nate flashed me a smile.

I gulped and nodded, "The guitar is really great. I can't believe there's a Fender that can out play a Gibson but then again Malinda wasn't much of a Gibson."

"I meant the song." Nate bit on his lip, a shadow of vulnerability on his face, "It's really rough but I can see where you're coming from. The sound of this guitar is much better than Malinda. I didn't think I could make the song better by switching."

I nervously laughed, "Ha, well you have to thank me for that."

"So?"

"So what?" I glanced at his brown eyes.

"The song?"

I blushed and stared at my twisting feet, "Umm, amazing."

I don't know what pained me more: To tell Nate his song was great (which is was) or to assume that I was the muse for it's creation. The image of Nate on a white horse galloping towards my helpless state atop a tower terrified me to no end. Nate waved Dixie over and motioned the guitar. Dixie gladly put the phone down and tended to Nate's needs. I rummaged through my bag to take out my spanking new credit card when Nate caught my arm and shook his head.

"You're not paying for it. I'm just glad you came along." He bore into my eyes and I glanced away, throwing in those dreadful giggles.

"It's no problem, It was my fault. Really, I should pay." I moved towards my bag again but Nate beat me to the punch and handed his own black shiny card to Dixie, who was curiously studying us.

"How am I going to pay you back?" I whined.

Nate winked and took out the frames from behind his back, "You and me, after rehearsal."

---

I was on a mission to make Shane miserable. The duet was coming along fine. I don't want to sound stuck up but I sounded amazing. Shane wasn't that bad but the moment we were singing together, all the spirit of the song was lost. It was frustrating. Nate resorted to play drums although his every intention was itching to play his brand new guitar. He wasn't happy about it but he was enjoying having me make everything difficult and as hard it is to digest it, I think he was looking forward to the end of this torture. Can you imagine that?

Nate loves rehearsals.

Anyways, this 'mission' of making this rehearsal absolutely bad wasn't that hard. See working with Shane isn't that easy. I'm not sure why every time he flips his hair out of his eyes I twitch. I'm not trying to make it bad at all, it just happens. So while Peggy was asking us to sing the very last verse together again, I decided to input my idea's into this lame performance.

"How about we sing this in Spanish?" I suggested producing a snort from the drum set.

Shane frowned, "You know I can't speak Spanish."

"Stop it!" A shriek came from sweet Peggy who looked like she was about to explode. I don't blame her. Shane was getting annoying. "Mitchie would you try to at least make this work?"

"Fine." I hissed out.

I faced Shane as the music swelled up to his entrance.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you."_

I inhaled a deep breath just about to belt out the next verse when the music slowly began to disintegrate. The drop of drums stick on the cymbals and the slight feedback of the speakers stopped me from singing. I turned to find Nate huddled in a ball and Jason turning red. Peggy was storming up on stage, with a murderous look on her face. I held my hands up innocently. For once, I wasn't the one who was making rehearsals difficult.

"You can't be serious!" Peggy yelled, "Jason hand that over!"

Jason scarlet complexion faded a bit, "I don't have anything!"

"Then why did you reach behind your guitar? What do you have in your pocket? It has to be important enough to let a huge gap between-"

"My fly was down! 'Kay!" Jason yelled back, losing his dignity with every word.

Peggy looked just as embarrassed as Jason was.

"Sorry, umm resume." Peggy straightened up and marched off the stage.

Shane walked up to me, a little too close for my taste, and began telling me his big plan.

"Listen, I know it's a tough rehearsal just please work with me. I'm trying my best and if we want to make Peg's happy and make this convincing to the public you're going to have to do more than just sing. So suck it up. Pretend you're singing to... I don't know Brad Pitt or-"

"Nate, quit twirling your drum stick." Peggy shouted.

I looked over to Nate who dropped yet another drum stick, in shock that Peggy was now ganging up on him. He quickly scooped up his stick and forced a smile at me before carefully eying Shane.

"My point is, as co-workers, I don't want you to look back and I hope you don't want us to look bad." Shane finished.

I scowled, "Fine."

Cue the music. I gripped on to my mic and tried to force myself back to Camp Rock to that stage where I poured myself out to the audience and hoped to make Shane that it was possibly me all along. Shane began to sing his bit again and for performance purposes I glued myself to him as he sang down to me. I threw a smirk at him.

Okay, soooooo it wasn't _that_ bad. But it did give me the impression that I'll want to scrub myself raw when I take a shower afterward. When my part came in, our voices weaved in and out in perfect harmony. For a second I thought the drum beat faltered but before I completely registered the flaw I looked back at Nate who was rocking out in his corner. Maybe it was just me. The music faded and Peggy yelled out once more.

"THAT WAS PERFECT!" She squealed, "What do you think Caitlyn?"

I looked around for a tiny brunette. Caitlyn can't possibly be here.

"I felt like I was back at camp." Caitlyn gushed, in a surprising proximity. She was on stage next to Jason and making her way towards me. She patted my back and grinned, "How's that for a performance? Oh Nate, don't think we didn't notice 'cause we did."

Nate frowned but he sent a weary smile at me and shrugged as if to say, "_Can you really blame me_?"

"But," Peggy shouted again to gain our attention, "Even if you two finally got it, don't think I'm not nervous. It took nearly all of our time to get it right and you only have one shot to get it right. Thank God we have one more rehearsal left be please don't lose what we just worked for. Got it?"

Shane and I nodded, a bit breathless from the singing. I took a swig from my water bottle as Nate approached me.

"We're still going to hang out, right?" He asked.

Still drinking, I nodded. Nate, with a new boost of confidence jumped off the stage and disappeared. Caitlyn bumped into me with her shoulder. Her arms were crossed in that "I told you so" manner and I frowned.

"It's not what you think." I sighed, "He's going to come and smash some of my frames."

Caitlyn's eye brow rose, "Really. So you like him enough to let him have a go at your frames?"

"I know what you're getting at and no. It's not like that." I shook my head.

"I duuunnnooo." Caitlyn shrugged, "I'm thinking that Nate was a bit distracted when he messed up. Could it be that it bothered him that you and Shane are on better terms now?"

I scoffed, "Shane and I are not on better terms."

Just then, Shane strolled along and grabbed my hand to force me to give him a high five.

"Great job, Mitch. See ya tomorrow!" Shane pointed at me as he continued to walk out.

I sputtered to come up with a good excuse but I sounded like a bad train engine.

"Psh, Shane? Pft, -scoff- shyeah, right. Psh, what are ya getting at?" I pieced together.

Jason strolled along and hung his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder, "Did he sing to you already?"

I could feel my lips form a tight line just before I stormed off stage and gave them the finger. There's nothing going on. Just cause Nate's the weak one here doesn't mean he's contagious and I'll get whatever he's suffering from.

No. Way.

I stomped my way out only to be joined by Nate.

"I won't ask." He said, once he saw me fuming. He held the door open and we both poured out to the streets.

---

Things didn't get any better back at my apartment. Nate began smashing my frames, much to my pain, and the idiot managed to cut himself with the fragments of glass. There was a disgusting gash on his left pinky that I was holding under the tap was he bled freely into the sink and not on my floor. I wasn't happy. Everything surrounding Nate was getting harder to figure out.

My friends think something's up with me.

They tease me.

Nate doesn't know I know...

And to top it off, I have to perform with Shane and if Caitlyn was right, then Nate must have been extremely uncomfortable. But who am I kidding, I say it like if Nate was devotedly in love with me. Ha. What if I'm blowing all this out of proportion?

So what if he likes me? It could just be that I'm misreading things OR, _or _that it's possibly a small crush.

While I was deep in thought I failed to notice how close Nate and I were standing. Both of my hands were holding Nate's pinky under the running water while he stood behind, watching me in amusement. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I turned the faucet and reached for a paper towel for Nate's cut. He still kept his eyes on me.

"What?" I said, making myself smaller under his gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate wrapped his pinky with the paper towel until his finger resembled a marshmallow on a stick, "What are you worrying over? If it's the morning show, you umm did really good today."

I sourly smiled, the morning show was the least of my problems.

"Yeah, the morning show." I repeated, "That's what I'm thinking about."

"Hey, if you're album bombs in sales and you turn out to be a horrible artist, might I suggest a career in nursing?" Nate lifted his poorly bandaged pinky, "You mended me back to divine health."

And I knew he was just handing out compliments to make me feel better but oddly enough it just made me feel worse because it was just more clues that further confirms what I don't want to accept.

"Nate-"

"Hey how about we watch some tv?" He interrupted, "I think we've had too much fun for a day."

I closed my eyes, "Sure."

I walked to my living room where Nate proceeded to turn the tv on. We both slowly sat on my dingy couch and glued our sight to the music video that, funny enough, belonged to Connect Three. Nate made a face and reached for the remote. This time I caught his arm and held it.

"Wait, I want to watch this." I grinned at the tv. It was one of their earlier music and it was a sight to see.

"It's just a bunch of nonsense really. I'm sure you can watch it later." Nate swatted my hand away, grabbing the remote and flipped through my five channels. It looped around and soon enough his face was back on the screen. I laughed.

"Seriously, let me hear this part. The guitar solo is great. Some of your old stuff is pretty good if you look past the whiny voices and Shane flipping his hair every five seconds." I honestly said.

Nate laughed, "Your compliments are one of a kind, you know that?"

He turned off the tv and the screen blanked to black. I looked at him, bewildered that he cut off the best part of the solo. He whipped out his guitar, which honestly appeared out of thin air and began to play the rest of the guitar solo. And in that moment, I felt my eyelids drop just as the solo slowly turned into that song that he sang earlier that day. Did it terrify me that someone might actually fallen for me?

Yes, but because I fear that they might have to go through unnecessary pain for a lost cause.

If I knew this before we actually became friends, I would have cut Nate off in the most cruel and clean way I could have thought of. Now, things were much different. Ugh, I actually care for him. _In a friend way,_ don't get carried away. I couldn't possibly hurt him now. I wouldn't want Nate to think I'm some heartless girl (although, after all I put him through, he might already think that).

I felt my body lean against him and a new thought shot through my tired mind.

Is there a chance that I might not realize that... there's something between us that I refuse to see?

I rolled my eyes behind my lids.

Nate and I?

Isn't that a laugh.

---

**Just breaking Mitchie in but I'm having too much fun torturing her. I promise by next chapter thing will start rolling. And if anybody can guess what might happen in the next chapter, I'll DocX a sneak peak of the next chapter. How's that for a prize? Thank you once more!**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**'Kay, another chapter. This one is a bit more downhill which I'm not sure how you will respond to BUT it make for a great story I'll tell you that. Let me see, I don't own anything. I use a lot of song in this chapter. Some familiar, some not. But I'll list them at the end of this chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter THIRTEEN: Daydreamer

---

**Mitchology**

Ahem. Hold your tomatoes. I know I haven't handed out a piece of my wonderful wisdom in a while but I've been cooped up in my room during my spare time (which is almost nonexistent) writing a booklet. Before you make fun, if I had enough time I would devote it to writing a full book, with glitter and all that jazz, but a booklet is just fine.

The title, you ask?

Life Sucks.

It's a tiny story (with pictures) of how awful it is to have a friend have feelings for me. I haven't finished the ending yet but make sure to be on the look out at your local bookstore. I have a feeling that it's going to be a bestseller! I should also release a book(let) on how to politely reject a date.

Getting to my point, the reason I've been so off lately is because Nate has been faithfully hoping for some time alone. And it doesn't take a genius to guess why he wants to isolate me. At yesterday's final rehearsal, Nate was trying to pull me into a lone room but, thankfully, in this business there's never any time alone.

Now, I'm a firm believer that every girl is born with a hypersensitive gene that can detect when a member of the opposite sex is about to-

a) tell you his feelings  
b) ask for a date  
c) a combination of a&b  
d) ask for your friends number

And that gene has been extra sensitive every time Nate tries to tell me _something _important. Since he hasn't successfully told me or asked me, I've compiled a number of rejections I could say to let him down easily, hence oy second booklet.

Ingenious.

---

"Mitchie get those ankle boots on already!" Peggy shrieked, "I need you to be by the stage in 5 minutes and you're not ready!"

Caitlyn huffed at our crazed friend, "Chill Peggy, she's ready! Go check if Shane's good to go. We need him."

Peggy's eyes widen and she nodded before she took off in pursuit of Shane. Caitlyn mutter something incoherent and threw the boots at me. I caught them and clumsily stumbled around trying to slip them on. See, I wouldn't be on such a tight schedule if I hadn't stopped and watched the Connect Three interview. I have to say, those three put up a charming act. No wonder why girls go crazy. Once I regained my balance in these boots, I checked the mirror and screamed.

Because that's what I normally do- scream at mirrors.

Nate's reflection was smirking at me as Caitlyn pelted him with soft punches. I whipped around and managed to smile before the feeling of I-don't-know-what overcame me. I felt the urge to throw up.

Not because I was nervous OR because I suddenly realized that I'm head over heels in love with Nate (don't make me laugh). I was getting sick at the fact that I HAD to set up a condition with Shane in order to do the duet with him. Now I wish I could have been less stubborn and just agree to the duet. NO conditions involved. I'm beginning to question my ingeniousness.

Do I think Nate will love the change he has no idea about? Hell no! The fool is so in love with me he'll be crushed like a bug under a mountain hiker boot. And his past record of him being concerned with Shane and I...well this stunt will not help the cause. I shook off the mental image of Nate's head on a bug's body as Caitlyn flounced away leaving me alone with Nate. Great. Just what I needed. I was trapped in a small room with Nate guarding the doorway.

Before the worst occurred Nate cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side, motioning me to start walking to the stage. I won't deny that order. I nearly ran past him but he caught up, like he always does and escorted me outside where the stage and hundreds of fans were waiting. I clung on to a chunky necklace for support. It scared me when Nate reached out and held my hand because I was lost in my own guilty world. That hand was enough to pull me back to reality. Nate gave me a comforting smile and squeezed my hand softly.

"You'll do great. I know you will. It's going to turn out fine." He said.

And for those few short seconds, when he held my hand, I believed him. But what Nate doesn't know is that his life might end so everything can't possibly turn out fine. This is me, we're talking about. The title of my short booklet is called _Life Sucks_ and when you're life is titled that, nothing can possibly turn out right. I've accepted that a long time ago, it's only a matter of time that Nate will discover this too. It just flat out sucks that he might have to find out with his heart in pieces. H.I.P? Get it? Heart in Pieces? R.I.P? Heh?

God, this is not the time for my wonderful humor.

I nodded, gulped, and I released his sweaty hand. Nate laughed it off as he wiped his palm on his jeans.

"Shane asked for my new guitar just now." Nate bit his lip as Jason joined us, "I think he wants one as well."

I nervously chuckled, "A Fender? Who would have thought?"

Yup, this condition has disaster written all over it. Everything seems to be getting worse and worse by the second. I had a funny feeling that confirmed my suspicion that Shane wasn't going to buy a guitar. Perhaps Shane was asking for his guitar because...damn it, I hate being right. Shane jogged over with Nate's guitar slung around his neck. Nate glared at him and opened his mouth but whatever Nate was going to say was interrupted by a man who pushed the four of us towards the stage to be greeted by a warm crowd. That same man announced we were seconds away from broadcasting live. Shane set Nate's guitar down on a stand and grabbed a mic.

"Hello New York! We want to introduce a new artist to hit the scene. She's a very special friend to us, we've known her for a long time, and it's time to unveil her talent. Everybody this is Mitchie Torres."

I was handed a microphone and the crowd cheered as I stepped on center stage. Jason quickly began playing and I suddenly found myself singing on a popular morning show.

_"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face..."_

The crowd was responsive. Well, more responsive than I thought they would be. I thought they would just stand around and pretend that I was entertaining them for a second. The front row was almost begging to crawl up on stage. Eh, it just might be the boys. I glanced at Nate over my shoulder and he pulled his face into a bad smile. He then mouthed the word 'smile' to me and I got what he was saying... I had to smile. Well, let me tell you, it's really hard to smile and be happy when I know Nate will be _unhappy_ with the minor changes. But this is show business, right? Shane said it himself, it's never too late to change.

_"No more hiding who I want to be,  
This is me..."_

I walked over to Jason and briefly sang to him. His energy response was rocking out. Ah, Jason. Gotta love that guy. The sound of the cheers grew as I left Jason and skipped over to Nate, who once again, face twisted into a smile. I danced a little, jammed out, and impulsively reached my hand out to tussle his hair a bit. He beamed as he ducked his head down to avoid exploding from happiness. Shane approached me and led me back to center stage. We faced each other, like we rehearsed, and I looked down to my boots.

Damn it. I couldn't look at Shane when I know in a few minutes that this duo will be hurting Nate. Yeah, you can gasp. I grew some feelings. I care for Nate because I know he won't like the changes at all. I learned that stepping all over Nate's guitar earned me days without his stupid smile. What will stepping all over his heart cost me? Several eternities?

Gah! I'm an idiot! He's going to hate us by the time the day finishes.

I felt a finger tilt my chin up. Shane's hand was the culprit. I had to restrain myself from swatting his hand away, run back to Nate, and change everything we rehearsed. I mean he said it himself. It's never too late to change. Shane began to sing to me and I wanted to crawl away but I stayed put. Oh Lord, please, make this go smoothly.

"_This is meeee."_

Shane and I finished the song and the crowd erupted in ear shattering screams. The morning show host ran out on stage and congratulated us for a great performance. Shane ran to Nate's guitar as Jason and Nate took my sides. I stole a glance at Nate who looked cool and collective. Good enough. I'm not sure how long he can keep it up when he finds out what's next.

"And that is our show!" The host pushed Nate away and side hugged me, "These kids will be playing one more song that you can check out live at our website , check it out and we'll see you tomorrow morning! Have a great day!"

The crowd cheered louder. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't that great and that all the screams were because Jason was leading Nate off stage. He kept on looking at me, confused, asking for an explanation. I just smiled widely at him and shrugged. Jason whispered something to his band mate before Nate yelled.

"WHAT SONG!?"

Shane brought me a stool to sit on, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I weakly smiled, "I can't back out now, can I?"

Shane shook his head and sat at the edge of the stage. The girls around him went wild as they tried to reach out and take his clothes off.

"Hi! Good Morning!" I waved at the fans. I was surprised to see that the crowd wasn't dispersing. I think it just might be my imagination but it's possible that the crowd just double in size. "This next song is a song I wrote about a break up. Umm, we've all gone through them and let's be honest, they suck. I feel like I should explain this first because it sucks to go through a break up but it sucks even more to see that you're ex completely forgot about you. It's called 'Don't Forget'."

Shane gave me the thumbs up and I nodded.

_"Did you forget..."_

---

The pounding on my door didn't stop like I hoped it would. My arm was dead weight as I shoved the curtains away to watch the rain heavily pelt the window. It was another rainy day that brought a wonderful memory of running around in this wet weather as Nate tried to help me.

How long ago was that?

"MITCHIE! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Caitlyn yelled and pounded on the door even harder.

I sourly smiled. Nate wouldn't waste so much time on trying to coax me to open the door. He would break and enter and I would call the cops and it would be wonderful. I sighed and walked over to the door and let Caitlyn in who was fuming by now. In her arms was the dress and boots I wore for the performance. I should probably say that after I got off stage I didn't waste anytime talking to anybody. I zoomed straight to my dressing room, changed, and left signing a couple of autographs along the way. I left a lot of my things back at the studio. I assumed Caitlyn came by to drop my things off.

"He's upset, isn't he?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

Caitlyn dropped my things to the floor and nodded, "Of course he is. But if you look on the bright side, that song was mind blowing. I talked to the website director and she said your live performance drew in over three million views. They had to post the video on Youtube and I'm sure it's getting even more views."

"Did he say anything?" I bit my lip.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms, "I'm beginning to think that this was a scheme to get back at Nate for something he did. If you really want to know, yes, Nate's miserable. You won't give him the time of day. And, it looks like you and Shane made amends."

"So it's true," I closed my eyes, "He really does like me."

Caitlyn scoffed, "Well he hasn't said a word but you'd be completely stupid if you can't figure that out. Did you know Shane used Nate's guitar?"

I didn't say a word.

"He thinks that Shane's after you again." Caitlyn announced.

That bothered me to no end. The kid can't trust me, can he? How many times have I told him that there's nothing to worry about when it comes to Shane?

"I know it's none of my business but what exactly is going on between you and Nate?" Caitlyn tried to hide a smile, "Peggy and Nina think you two are going to break under pressure soon enough."

"Cait, there's nothing." I hissed, "I'm tired of everybody assuming that just because Nate is... crazy doesn't mean I'll go down that same path. I just need to talk to him. I feel really guilty."

"So you _do _like him!" Caitlyn squealed.

"I don't!" I whined, "I should call him but I don't think he'll answer my calls."

Caitlyn nodded, "He won't. He's at Java. Tonight's Open-Mic night. Nina's going to play again. Do you want to go? Everybody going to be there."

I got hit by a lightening strike of genius at that moment. I don't think I'll ever question my smarts ever again.

"I'm going to work tonight." I nodded at Caitlyn who looked crestfallen.

"But Peggy said you were free all this week!" Caitlyn protested.

I shrugged, "Well I'm not. If you excuse me, I'm going to ring Ted up."

Caitlyn stopped her fuming and punched me, "You're going to work at Java aren't you?"

I smiled, "That's the plan."

---

It's good to be back in a uniform that I hated before. I slipped on my hat and proudly strutted down the streets in the downpour with Nate's umbrella as my sheild. Just thinking of working along with Ted made me jittery. Ha, who would have thought that I would be this excited to go back to work at a coffee shop? I hummed all the way to work where I was warmly greeted by Ted and a newcomer that replaced my hole in this place. His name is Luke and he has a heavy German accent.

It's no wonder why Ted was so relieved to see me.

"He's almost as great as you but no one really understands him." Ted whispered to me as I made myself a frap.

I watched Luke as he set up the equipment for Open-Mic. There was a group of four girls huddle in the corner throwing glances at him as he bent over. They burst in giggles.

"Well it looks like some don't mind if they can understand a word." I smirked. "You get the same amount of customers, am I right?"

Ted frowned, "More than average."

I patted his back and sighed, "He's a great asset... ha, get it? Ass-et?"

Ted made a face and left me to my frap. I shrugged, my humor isn't for everybody. It's not my fault Luke has an ogling behind. I grab my trusty mop and broom to clean the sloppy mess that surrounded the door. Rain isn't helping the cause for muddy tracks but seeing as this is my first hour of Java work in a long time. I really don't mind. Now, if I could only get the customers to wipe their feet on the neglected front door mat...

Just as I began to mop another herd of people came in, making my feeble attempts to clean even more...feeble. I bit my tongue restraining myself from giving them a piece of my mind but spared my tongue the moment I saw who was included in this herd.

Do I really have to say his name?

It's more than obvious.

But if you must know, I'll list the animal pack.

Tess, Shane, Lola, Nina, Peggy, Caitlyn, Jason, and Nate came in soaking wet and laughing out loud. I wasn't very happy that my own friends made more of a mess that I had to clean up but I stayed mute and mopped up after them.

"Look Nina, that's the guy I'm telling you about." Tess whispered to a giggling Nina.

I rolled my eyes. I can see why Ted is complaining. Another guy in the vicinity and his alpha male status is ripped away from him. Poor Ted. Once I left the the floor spotless I locked the door and turned the sign around so the 'Closed' side was showing. I had a feeling that it was necessary this time. For goodness sake, the few customers were freaking out that two internationally known bands where hanging out at the same place they were at.

I had another feeling that after this night, Luke won't be to blame for the in pour of crazed fans.

"Eh-lo? Mishee?" Luke waves his big hand in front of my gaze that was fixated on a normal care-free Nate.

I snapped out of it, "What Luke?"

"It's Lucas." He corrected, "Ey dun't know vhy Teed colls meh Looke."

"What ever Luke." I mumbled.

"Lucas." He corrected again. "Ah yoo 'elping meh toonite?"

I nodded, "Looks like I am."

Lucas grinned and took the mop and broom from me, "It vell be ah pleasoore."

After the the squeals from unsuspected fans and after everybody settled down, Nina took the small stage like how I took it a couple of months ago. I felt the sudden urge to push her off so I can experience being back at the point of my life.

Simple.

Poor.

No Nate...

Nate.

From behind the counter I scoped him out and he honestly looked fine. I was expecting some sort of tears and ice cream in hand type of deal but then I remembered that Nate wasn't a girl.

"Hi, I'm Nina as most of you know. I'm still working at the zoo. It's fantastic and I like to sing in my spare time." Nina beamed, "I hope you like the songs I picked out this time. Ahem."

There was something different about Nina. It was probably because her hair was up or maybe because she had a cute white top or just maybe she was using Nate's brand new guitar. I frowned.

"Can I have a soy latte?"

I detached my eyes off Nina who began to sing with that soothing voice and looked at Nate. His eyes dropped immediately as if he just figured out I was there. I lowered my cap to cover my eyebrows.

"Yeah, soy latte coming up." I mumbled.

Jesus, just say something to him. It's not going to hurt. I just want to know if he's alright. There's nothing wrong with worrying about Nate. He's sensitive and weak. I should be worried. Gosh, he must be crushed. All I need to do is explain. I made his damn soy latte and handed the cup to him.

"Nate-"

"Thanks!" Nate grabbed the cup and winked at me before he sipped his cup. He took a couple of steps away before I called out to him.

"Nate!"

"What's up?" He walked back and leaned against the counter.

"I know you're upset." I softly said, which surprised me because I've never lowered my voice to Nate. I usually scream at him or tell him something offensive but never... gag. His sensitivity is rubbing of on me.

_"A jaw dropper  
Looks good when he walks  
He's the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase but good to catch  
And he could change the world with his hands behind his back."_

"Upset?" Nate raised his brows in surprise, "Should I be upset?"

He took another sip and smacked his lips together nonchalantly. Maybe I had been terribly wrong about this whole thing. What if Nate was just being a friend? A damn good friend who was looking out for me because he's just a loyal puppy. The hell with what everybody else thinks, I knew what Nate and I had and it wasn't what everybody else thought. Damn him, he just makes things much more confusing.

He stormed off stage when he found out I was singing with Shane as my instrumentalist...

He stormed (or should I say broke) into my apartment when he found out that I was doing the duet with Shane.

But, yet, here he is as cool as a cup of lemonade on a summer day.

"Um, not at all." I cleared my throat and watched him float back to the admiring listeners. He plopped down next to Peggy and threw his arm around her. Ted growled.

_"Daydreamer with eyes that make you melt  
He lends his coat for shelter  
Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be but he stays all the same  
Waits for you then sees you through_ "

I had a funny feeling that Nate won't be at my doorsteps as faithfully as he was before.

---

**"This is real, this is me"- Demi and Joe... OR shoudl I say Mitchie and Shane? Hmm**

**"Don't Forget"- Demi Lovato**

**"Daydreamer"- Adele**

**I named this chapter after the last song I used because I think it describes Nate alot and it's just an overall sweet song. And this is the pre-Mitchie-begins-to-notice-she-has-feelings-for-Nate sort of plot line deal. I hope you liked it and _don't forget_ to...**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I finally updated. I must have gone threw five _different_ versions for this chapter. Some were over the top and some were bland but I settled for this one. I'll warn you. It's a lot more fluffy than what you have experience from this story. But I think it was about time for some changes. You will expect it but at the same time...you won't. I'll let you think about that.**

**And just a quick Dedication. This chapter is for ride2night, for pushing me out of the rut with a encouraging message to get off my butt and start writing again. I thank you. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter FOURTEEN: Tricked

---

****

Mitchology

I guess I avoided this topic long enough but better late than never right? I bet some of you are wondering what are my expectations of falling on love (that's _if_ I ever do). I've been wondering the same thing. As hard as it may seem, I do have a scenario of how it should happen. I might be repelling but it doesn't mean I'll one day end up with some tall dark and handsome type. Now where am I?

Oh, of course. My scenario.

One day, while doing my laundry at a local Laundromat, a rugged yet polish man will stumble through the doors from an intense blizzard outside. My eyes will widen, the opening music from Berlin- Take My Breath Away song will play, and I'll mistakenly trip over my own feet trying to unload a wash. This man of my dreams will rush to my aid and bandage my broken leg. I'll sit as he and his irresistible charm put me under a spell. And by the time he carries me back home, in the harsh winds of the blizzard, I'll fall in love with him.

And since it is my dream, he'll pull me into a rough kiss and we'll live happily ever after.

Oh and his name will be something exotic, like Joaquin.

Yummy.

---

Everything went back to normal after the morning show. I suspected Nate would be super mad about the whole thing- but he wasn't. And I half expected him to be a jerk and start dating Nina- but he didn't. So you can see why I was puzzled. I had no idea what to think about him now.

Did he like me?

Does he hate me?

I have _no_ clue.

So while we were both huddled under the shade of the tree in central park playing Chinese Checkers, I had resorted to use my every ounce of attention to study Nate as he hunched of the board in deep concentration. He would squint, bit his lip, rub his chin, and run his hands through his hair as if those moves would help him find a fool proof move. Psh.

Impossible.

I'm a Chinese Checkers Demon. I had all my marbles but one on his side and I was ready to win. So I had no worries, I had this game in the bag. I leaned back in my chair and tied the scarf that held my sunhat under my chin. I'm soo gonna win. And by the change of his expression, I could tell Nate just figure that out too.

"How do you do that?" He grumbled.

I shrugged and began moving my marbles to it's opposite triangle. Nate, in defeat, mirrored my actions and pouted through the whole thing. Maybe, I should let him win, just this once.

Naaahh.

"So have you named the Fender yet?" I asked.

Nate shook his head and made the first move... in the checkers game, get your head out of the gutter. I moved my marble and just continued to study Nate.

"Would you quit checking me out? It's distracting." He mumbled as he moved another marble forward.

I object! I was not checking him out! What's there to look at?

"Believe me, I wasn't." I spat back.

Nate smirked and made another move, "Sure you weren't. My mistake. You were 'studying' my poker face, right?"

I frowned. This boy has certainly picked up a thing or two from me and he's getting good at it. I threw a glare at him and recrossed my arms. I still have no idea why he hasn't cracked. This is a Nate I'm more than suspicious on. See, this is the deal. I didn't sing 'Don't Forget' to make him jealous or to get back at Nate. Psh, why in the world would I do that? Doing so would only mean that I like the guy, which I don't. I sang it to prove to myself that Shane and I are no more and everything is in the past. It's like turning the page to a brand new chapter in my life. I can now carry on a decent conversation with Shane for two whole minutes. If that isn't progress, I don't know what is. As for Lola, I don't cripple over into the fetal position and sulk my brains out every time she's around. As a matter of fact, I think I'm doing spanking great.

My cell phone buzzed right next to the board and I quickly checked it.

Nate's gaze tore away from the game, "Who is it?"

"It's not a who." I tried to contain my smirk, "It's...never mind. Did you know I can get internet on this thing? Amazing."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Anywho, I signed up for CruzTipton celebrity blogger, looks like Tess isn't doing that great..." I turned my phone to show Nate an unflattering picture of Tess.

"You know most of those things are lies. You've been around Tess for awhile, have you seen her crawling out of a bar lately?" Nate sighed.

I rolled my eyes this time, "Nate, chill. I know it's bogus. It's just fascinating, look. There's an article about you. _Nate Grey, the only single member of Connect Three, the sizzling hot tamale, performed along side his band mates at a morning show where they introduced a newcomer Mitchie Torres. Torres is a amazing singer but somehow that managed to get under Nate Grey's skin as he stormed off the stage in rage when he was informed that Torres would be singing a solo. Spotlight hogger? A certain tamale needs to sort his priorities. _Look! They even got a picture!"

Nate didn't say a word.

Proud for finally exposing him, I tilted my head and sighed, "So are you planning on telling me why you were upset?"

"Mitchie..."

"Tell me."

"It's really nothing."

"Sure it is."

"Mitch-"

"I'm waaaiting."

"I didn't know what was going on 'kay! It's a control issue." Nate moved another marble.

And for a moment I was completely fine with that answer. It made sense. Nate can't stand things out of his control because he's a nut. I smiled to myself and slouched back into my chair. Then, I had the sudden itch of doubt which lead me to the unthinkable.

"So it had nothing to do with you being jealous?" I said before I could process the sentence in my head. What can I say? I need some communication filters.

There was silence. The birds were chipping. I could hear other conversations that were occurring a hundred feet away...I could hear Nate breathing. I shriveled in my place. I knew I had struck a chord when he turned a lovely shade of red. A red that poured into my own cheeks as well.

"I don't like when I'm not fully informed." Nate mumbled, "Would it have killed you to tell me?"

OH thank the lord. I was more than convinced that Nate was going to stand on top of his chair and sing out his love for me. I heaved a sigh out and I laughed to myself. I grabbed a marble and jumped a couple of his marbles and grinned. Nate certainly noticed my change of demeanor.

"Did you want me to be jealous?" He shyly asked.

I scoffed, "Oh gosh no. It would have made things much more complicated! Caitlyn swears you're harboring feelings for me and for a second I started to think that too but I mean... come _on_, we're just friends! Don't you agree? And I don't think we're a shining example of what good friends are. I'm surprised we haven't killed each other yet. If you would have said you were jealous or something stupid like that it would have just make me think you were in love with me or something. I wouldn't blame you, though. I am a great catch."

Nate let out a bitter laugh, "Is that what Caitlyn thinks?"

My mouth dropped, "I am so glad you see what I'm seeing. They have their hopes up too high for something so silly. You and me? Psh. Wouldn't that be awkward?"

Nate forced a smile, "I didn't think of it as awkward."

I nodded, "You're right. It would be wrong. I'm into rough mysterious boys and you... well, you liked Tess."

"You liked Shane." Nate shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "Year's ago. Point is, I'm just glad we're on the same page."

"What page are you on?" Nate quickly asked.

"The friend's page." I answered with a quick nod.

"That's the page I'm on." Nate lightly punched my shoulder, "Bud."

I sighed and moved my last marble to his triangle, "I'm glad we cleared that up. So how about we go celebrate my victory with some ice cream."

Nate groaned.

---

"You're an idiot!" Caitlyn threw her hands in the air and shoved her plate of mac and cheese aside.

I raised my eyebrow and pointed my fork at her, "I told you he see's me as a friend."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "What do you expect? You're in denial and he's crushed that you erased any chance by playing the friend card!"

I scoffed, "I am _not _in denial."

My friend crossed her arms and neglected to eat the rest of her dinner that I slaved over a hot stove for her. How ungrateful. I ignored the fact she was staring me down for an answer. A real answer. Not some bull I've been feeding her lately. I shrugged and shoved a forkful of food into my mouth and munched away happily.

Caitlyn sighed, "You know what, when Nate finds himself a nice girl you'll see. And then you know what? I'm going to tell you _I told you so_ because you're going to admit to me and the world you have a thing for your best friend."

"That's where you're wrong," I shook my head, "Nate's not my best friend. The only reason he qualifies for a friend is because he doesn't leave me the hell alone.... Cait?"

Caitlyn zoned out with a dreamy look on her face.

"Cait!"

She snapped out of her daze and grinned widely at me. She took out her phone from her pricy handbag and began to make some calls. I was glued to my chair, fuming.

"Hey Nate, how's it going?" Caitlyn winked at me, "Oh that's great! Listen, I was wondering if you were busy this Friday... I have this friend who I think you'll make a cute couple with if you gave her a shot... Reeeallly?"

I rolled my eyes, I was not going to go on a date with Nate. No way.

"Well, that's great!" Caitlyn smirked and said her goodbyes. I opened my mouth to protest but she was back on the phone or another call.

"Nina? Hi, how's it going?" Caitlyn tilted her head, partly enjoying the small talk between her and Nina, "Oh, I agree. You should buy it. Anyways, Nina I was wondering if you were free this Friday..."

I scoffed. This is her big plan? Setting Nate and Nina up just to show me that I might be a teensy bit jealous? This is going to fail.

"You have no idea how excited _he_ is going to be." Caitlyn gushed, "Alright see you later."

I stood up, "I know what you're trying to do and I'm not jealous!"

Caitlyn smirked, "So you do care?"

"I care that he'll come straight to me and cry himself a river on the new carpet!" I yelled, "You know how much I had to pay for it?!"

Caitlyn sighed, "I have to go now. Jason's waiting for me at the studio so we can sort out that trip to L.A. You're scheduled to record your last song soon and you know that once-"

"Yeah, I know. Once I finish up it's off to L.A. to spend some quality with you, Tess, and Lola." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, keep Friday open too! Girls night! It'll be me, you, Peggy, Tess, and a whole lot of fun."

"Fine." I grumbled, "But no clubs or make-overs or deep late nights chats!"

Caitlyn was out the door before she could respond.

---

For the past three days, I watched Nate obsess over today. His jitters can get awfully annoying at times but nevertheless I watched in fascination. He still had no idea who this girl was. Caitlyn wouldn't tell him but apparently she told him she was his cup of tea and that sent Nate over the edge. He had his worries of flowers, breath mints and all that good stuff.

I was just enjoying the opportunity to make fun of him.

"You know why they call them blind dates?" I asked.

Nate shrugged, "Why?"

"Once you see how ugly you're date is, you'll go blind." I grinned.

"Har har." Nate said, deadpan.

Of course that was not the situation here. Nina was positively pretty. The type of pretty you can't help but to admire and be jealous of all at the same time. Plus, she sings and is way nicer than me. She's the total package. She won't blind Nate unless her amazing aura of awesomeness does. I laid in his bed, flipping through magazines as he ran around looking for a tie to go with his pastel green shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, you're pushing it with the tie." I lazily yelled out to him.

Nate stormed into his room, "Don't you like have somewhere to be? Like with Caitlyn?"

"Like no?" I imitated him, "Like, I cleared _like_ all my schedule to see you like a total idiot while you _like_ get ready and _like_ stuff.".

Nate glared at me, " Quit your bullying. I'm sure she's not ugly and I'm positive she's going to be somewhat decent. As for you, you have some girls night out. What are you doing here?"

"There's no way I'll miss the sight of you trying to impress a girl." I winked.

Nate rolled his eyes and pointed at me, "Caitlyn should be here to pick you up."

And like clockwork Caitlyn was next to me 'aw'ing at Nate who was getting ready. Caitlyn touched my arm and squeezed it.

"Isn't it adorable?" Caitlyn pressed her lips like a proud mother.

I swooped my gaze over Nate and my throat tightened. He glanced over his shoulder as he adjusted his tie and gave me a weak smile. I pulled away from Caitlyn and made my way over to Nate.

"You're doing it all wrong." I mumbled as I reached for his tie and fixed it myself. I didn't look up but I could sense Nate softly looking at my every move. His hand shot up and swatted my hands away from his neck.

"It's too tight, Mitchie." Nate complained.

"Don't touch it!" I warned.

"I'm going to choke!"

"If you loosen it up you're going to look careless!" I shot back.

"Is it that surprising that I don't want to seem that uptight on the first date?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn shrugged.

I scoffed, "Nate, it's a tie. You're going to look uptight either way. Might as well look nice in it."

We both lightly fought for the upper hand of the tie until he spun around and took it off. He threw the tie at me and glared at me.

"I'm going to be late." Nate sighed. He grabbed his stuff and in a flash he was gone.

Caitlyn gushed, "You two look so sweet when you fight."

"Bite me."

---

I beg you to ask me how I ended up walking the streets in a skimpy dress, alone? I'll be glad to answer.

The girl's night was going great. The four of us spent the majority of the time at Peggy's getting ready for this fantastic club Tess suggested. Not wanting to be the death of this get-together I willingly put myself in something so atrocious like this dress. The club wasn't that bad. It was all my favorite cheesy 90's techno songs- I was applauding their choice of music. You can never go wrong with old school. Anyways, an hour into the fun and dancing some jerk wad decides that I looked too lonely and rubbed himself all over my personal bubble.

Cue the shouting and punching.

I stormed away and now I'm getting glares from the police officers across the street giving out parking tickets. Caitlyn chased after me but she gave up a couple of blocks ago. It really isn't my fault she decided to wear those heels. I just got a text from her saying that I'm fixing a day at the spa for her intense pedicure.

"Mishee?"

I could spot that accent no matter what the circumstances. I stopped watching my feet carry me down the sidewalk and found Lucas waving at me from the corner of the side walk. I flashed a smile in his direction and hurried over to him. Lucas was still wearing his Java Junction uniform. I eyed my surroundings and noticed I stumbled upon the area of my former work place.

Surprising.

I subconsciously found myself back home- metaphorically speaking of course.

Lucas ushered me in where I was soon accompanied by Nina and Nate, who both poked fun at my attire. Yeah, the same Nina and Nate who were set up by Caitlyn to some pish posh dinner and somehow ended up here. Some date. As if Nate wasn't enough, Ted had to join in on the teasing.

"Did you get any offers?" Ted grinned, wiping down the front counter.

Lucas was the only gentleman to stand up for me.

"She luks beautifol." He said with a stern nod.

Nina beamed up at Lucas before he left to help Ted out. Nate frowned and dodged my glare. He fiddled with his coffee cup as he pulled his arm away that was draped around Nina's shoulders. Nina didn't mind at all that Nate scooted inches away from her. In fact, she looked more relaxed as she peered over her should to watch Lucas send a wink at her.

"Are you cold?" Nate mumbled out, "I could see your Goosebumps."

It took me a delayed second to figure out that Nate was talking to me. I checked my arms and saw the uneven texture of my skin. I hadn't notice I was cold, I was still scolding my life at the horrible series of events that it sets me up on. How classic, I run into the boy that Caitlyn insist I like on his date. I'm sure she had this planned out to the last detail. Perhaps she paid that jerk wad in the club to invade my personal space, knowing that I would make a big deal about it.

"Here take my jacket," Nate stood up and took off his worn-in leather jacket. He tenderly handed it to me. I had the feeling that he wanted to help me put on the jacket as well. I'm not the type of girl who likes to be babied so I took it and folded his jacket and placed it on my lap.

"I'm fine," I shrugged, "Thanks anyways."

"Hey Mitch!" Ted yelled, "Do you mind helping us with some stock numbers? I think Lucas has counting issues."

"You stay here Mitchie," Nina quickly stood up, "I'm really great at math. I could solve this in a jif."

Nina bounced away as I stood there in the same spot since I've enter Java Junction while Nate sat there with a disapproving look on his face.

"Sorry if I interrupted your date." I bit my lip, "Looks like it went well. Were you surprised?"

Nate nodded, "Nina is great."

"Good to hear." I added.

I stopped to hear the slight arguing in the back room. I could clearly hear Ted complaining that the number of Brazilian bean bags was way too low.

"So where's Caitlyn and the rest of the girls?" Nate asked.

"Um," I closed my eyes, "Not too sure. I hope they're still back at that club. I don't want to be the reason for a bad night."

Nate grinned, "What did you do?"

I scoffed, "Nothing. Some guy just smeared himself all over me and I was not having any of it."

That brightened Nate's mood. His face lit up and he sat straighter.

"Did you hurt him?" Nate asked.

"I think I got a good aim at his gut before I kicked his knee." I recalled, "And then there was some shouts and security came along. It was stupid. I left before it got worse and here I am. At Java. As always."

"Remember that you have studio time bright and early tomorrow." Nate reminded me. Always to business man.

I nodded and finally slipped on his jacket.

Another silence filled the gap as I tried not to smile at the heated argument continued in the back. Ted accused Nina of siding with Lucas but Nina voice that even a dimwit could count the only two bags of Brazilian beans.

"So I cleaned my attic the other day." Nate casually said.

I hugged myself and pretended to be completely fascinated with what Nate was saying, "You don't say."

"I found a couple of bike parts. Chains and stuff. I think it's Shane's but I don't think he'll mind if we use it." Nate scratched his hair away from his face.

"We? What would _we_ use it for?" I made a face, there was no way I would want to build a bicycle.

Nate shrugged, "I was thinking the other day about that piece of junk you had for transportation."

"My trike?" I said more to myself than to Nate. I was shocked that he would bring it up but even more shocked that he would be thinking about it.

"I could fix it up for you if you want." Nate suggested.

"Why?"

Nate shrugged, "I do recall you blaming me for the rust it gained when I saved your from the rain."

"Ah," I nodded, "I wouldn't call it saving."

As much as I hate admitting it, it was really sweet of Nate to think of me. Psh. Who would have thought that the aroma of coffee and bike parts would spin me in a web of inescapable interest. Nate and I continued lightly chatting about my three-wheeled drive. From new wheels down to the fresh coat of paint it needed we argued about everything. I wanted chrome spokes while he suggested an opaque finish. I begged for a mint green paint job while he insisted on red. And something inside me changed. I'm not sure what. It felt soothing. Like something possessed me and tamed that charming side of me. I wouldn't say I lost myself, it was more like an upgrade.

Nina, Ted and Lucas finally came out of the back room all looking flustered and angry. It was around midnight and I decided it was best to let Nate finish off his date with Nina. I handed Nate jacket back and said my goodbye's to Ted and Lucas.

"You're leaving?" Nate asked in a panic.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's getting late and I don't want to keep you from your date."

"But who's gonna take you home?" Nate asked again.

I shrugged, "I'll call Caitlyn or Peggy."

"I can take you." Ted butted in.

Nate shot him a glare.

"Or Ted," I smiled, "It doesn't really matter. I could take a cab too."

"At this hour?" Nate whined.

Nina crossed her arms, "Nate if you want to take her home, it's fine with me. I was planning on asking Lucas to take me home. We live relatively close."

Nate looked back at Nina before he glanced at me. I had the strangest hope of having Nate abandon Nina and taking me home but I knew it was only right to have these two finish up their date.

"And don't forget that both of you have an early start tomorrow." Nina smiled, "Wouldn't want to keep the hard working artists from their beauty sleep."

Ted laughed.

---

Before I knew it, Nate and I were walking in the direction of my apartment in silence. I was back in his jacket as comfortable as ever and Nate was watching himself walk. I had this feeling that something wasn't quiet right anymore. And when I say right, I mean the 'norm' between Nate and I. It was strangely inviting whatever it was. I couldn't believe Nate would leave his date for me but then again, he is a really good friend.

"Are you excited to open up for Bleeding Sunshine?" Nate asked.

"A bit. I'm a lot more nervous than excited." I admitted. Just thinking about the tough L.A. crowd made me into a bit of a coward.

"You'll do great." Nate sighed, "You always put on a great show."

"Thanks." I whispered.

Another five minutes of silence and we reached my building. I slowed my pace down along with Nate's. He looked hesitant to take each step which neared us to the entrance. When we finally stopped, I faced him and quietly thanked him for accompanying me.

"You didn't have to," I crossed my arms, "You were with Nina."

"I guess I'm just used to talking you home." Nate shrugged, "No big deal. Besides, she looked more enthusiastic about Lucas taking her home."

"Who could blame her?" I joked, "Lucas is quiet the looker."

Nate let out a small laugh. A tint of red blotted his cheeks and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Nate closed the gap between us for a hug.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it for a second, "You mean today."

"What?"

I tilted my head up to look Nate straight in the eyes, "It's almost one in the morning. Technically, it's already tomorrow. You'll see me later on today."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

We stood there hugging each other until it stretched far past a friendly hug. I awkwardly stepped away and waved a goodbye to him. He smiled and waved as well. The moment I was in my apartment I was smiling like an idiot and humming my way through my bedtime routine. The second I hit my pillow, I fell asleep and when the morning came I was still smiling.

---

****

So a slight change of heart. I didn't want something drastic. I wanted something so subtle that even Mitchie wouldn't notice the point in time when she fell for Nate. I hope this is subtle enough. As for the reason why Caitlyn's plan failed (in a way), Mitchie isn't the jealous type and I'm sure Mitchie wouldn't be jealous of someone before she realizes she fell for them. Eh? Aren't I a genius? I'll pat myself on the back as soon as I hear your reviews. It was about time, wasn't it?

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**I've never had a huge response to this story like I did last chapter. I'm guessing that's what everbody was hanging on to. Some small break through from Mitchie. But don't have your hopes up too high for some huge change from Mitchie. Baby steps. Moving on, many thanks to _suburbs _who went through this mess of a chapter. Everybody should send her a virtual hug because she's a saint. I have to admit, I'm a bit rusty (which is why I need her) and I'm already paying for it on my first week back to school. Grr. **

**I hope you like this chapter. There's a lot more moments and it should start heading towards the right direction from here. Maybe. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter FIFTEEN- Sneaking Around

---

"So how was yesterday?" Caitlyn bumped into me during one of my breaks. I had just gotten out of recording when she began smothering me with questions. Of course, leave it to Caitlyn to be well informed about all the details last night…or really early this morning.

"Alright." I shrugged, sipping on my bottled water.

Caitlyn crossed her arms, "Really? After you fled from that scene you created, you somehow just happen to stumbled into Nate's arms and he ditches Nina for you. Hmmm? I think you're holding out on me."

"When you put it that way…" I rolled my eyes and walked past her to eat Nate's unattended muffin, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong once again. I don't like him."

Caitlyn, taking the opportunity offered by the fact that everybody else had left for their lunch break finally started bothering me about what had really been on her mind. I'd been expecting it since she saw how different I was treating Nate now. It wasn't really 'different' so to speak. I still threw my uncannily witty remarks at him, but I'll admit, I was a lot nicer about it. Caitlyn's surprised expression was hard to miss in a studio that small.

"Well, it doesn't rule out that he likes you." Caitlyn insisted.

I shrugged, "Sure it does."

"He left his date just to walk you home." Caitlyn repeated, "How can you be so blind?"

"Cait!" I yelled, "Stop it."

My friend frowned and crossed her arms, "Fine, I will. For now. When we go shopping after this I'll expect you to spill everything. I know you're holding out on me."

I could feel my face drop, "We're going shopping?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Performance outfits. It'll be fun."

Shoot.

"I'm busy." I coughed out, "How about tomorrow?"

Caitlyn crossed her arms, "Since when are you the busy sort?"

My face twisted into a painful grin, "Brady Bunch. I can't miss a show."

Caitlyn looked seriously offended, "You're trading us in for a show that went off the air before you were born?"

I put on the most pathetic face I could. It usually worked. Last week, I was short a dollar when I was buying a slice of apple pie at some near-by bakery. All I did was pout and whine a bit and the guy let me off the hook. Caitlyn was a bit different. Perhaps the reason that she wasn't falling victim to my kooky charm was because she was a girl.

I made a mental note.

"Fine, I don't want to tell you. But I'm not lying. I _am_ busy and if you knew I'm sure you'll beg me to continue on with my plans."

"Alright! Enough of this lunch! Let's get back to recording! We have a deadline!" Nate came in, along with everybody else. Peggy and Jason sat in their seat's messing a bit with the equipment and Nate ushered me back into the recording area.

Naturally, I pushed back.

"What do you mean lunch is over!" I yelled.

Nate laughed, "You'll eat later now get in there and sing."

I glared at him, "Easy for you to say! After you ate that chicken you wanted…"

Nate stopped forcing me in, "How do you know I had the chicken?"

I crossed my arms and stalking inside, "You reek of sauce…and don't get me started on your breath."

Nate frowned and slammed the door on me. I did get to see him discreetly check his breath though the glass. I grinned. I could still get under his skin.

Recording the rest of the song went unforgivably normal. I would have killed to have another argument with Nate but his hard-core work ethic doesn't allow any interruptions and I was dying to get out of the studio. Shane and Tess came along to listen to the entire album, and they gave it a final approval. Not that I needed it from Shane…

Anyways, I was quietly packing up my things alone when Nate popped out of nowhere and my stomach did a flip.

"Hey." He slowly slipped out.

I suspiciously narrowed my eyes at him, "Hey."

He bit his lip and bared his teeth, "Are we still on? I asked Shane to buy some extra bolts and soap for us - that is if you still want to."

I held back the smile that was cause by his uncertainness, "Sure. But what's the soap for?"

Nate shrugged, "To wash your trike? Besides the rust on the spokes, there's some grim and dirt that can be washed off. If you don't want to, it's alright. It was just a suggestion."

"No it's fine." I nodded.

His face lit up, "Well I have a balcony where we can wash it."

"I know you have a balcony." I rolled my eyes, "Just let me get my guitar."

Nate scratched the back of his head, "Yeah sure, I'll go get my car and I'll pick you up at the front."

He ran off. I'm not lying. He sprinted towards the door and his running footsteps didn't cease until he was too far away to hear. Jason soon filled in for Nate.

"So this is what you're doing instead of shopping," he mischievously sang, "Caitlyn won't mind when she finds out."

I shot Jason a glare, "You're not saying a word to her!"

"Why?"

"Because, she'll bother me to no end about me and Nate and some screwed up fantasy she wants for me." I growled.

Jason smirked, "Well if it was innocent fun, I don't see why it matters if Caitlyn knows."

I snatched my guitar from the table and pointed my nose in the air as I walked away. Psh. How dare he try to pry me open like Caitlyn has tried before! I stormed away but by the time I was out the door I was as peaceful as a lily floating on the water; that is until I saw Caitlyn and the girls trying to stuff themselves into a taxi. They hadn't noticed me until Nate decided it was the perfect time to honk his horn and wildly wave at me. I sucked in my pride and avoided Caitlyn's stare until I was safe inside Nate's car. I released some embarrassing tension by hitting his shoulder as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" He winced.

"For making this obvious." I crossed my arms and looked straight ahead as we passed Caitlyn's taxi.

Nate smirked, "It's really not my fault that you can't tell Caitlyn you rather spend time with me than to go shopping with her."

I frowned, "It's not like that."

Nate rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

---

"So I was thinking, instead of red you could go with this blue color Nina was raving about yesterday." Nate scrubbed away at the frame while I stood back and admired his work. The only reason why I wasn't helping out was because I didn't have dingy clothes to wear to get down and dirty like he did. I was sort of glad that I decided to wear one of my Mitchie-made dresses as an excuse not to help out. Of course, Nate had to throw me one of his old shirts, which I was proudly wearing but it wasn't enough to convinced me to help out.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want red or blue."

Nate turned around, "But it's a really nice color. Tiffany blue. Look it up."

I made a face, "What else did you and Nina exchange on your date? Wedding colors? China patterns?"

"No," Nate quietly said, "She just said it was her favorite color and I thought it was a nice color too. Not too girly and not too boyish."

"Mint green isn't boyish." I defended, "And since when does Nate think deeply about colors?"

"Shut up and get me that bucket of water." Nate mumbled.

I hopped over to the clean water bucket and carried back to Nate. He began pouring it over the trike and a lot of the dirt that had build up washed away. Even if cleaning a trike seemed extremely fascinating at the moment, it didn't require all my attention; I took the time to look around at the extreme height of Nate's apartment. We were a tiny dot in the sea of balconies. Looking over the ledge wasn't helpful either. I wouldn't say I was afraid of heights, I just prefer to be on the ground although, I have to admit the view was amazing.

"I don't see why you're never out here." I sighed, "It's really nice."

"Pesky neighbors." Nate quickly said, "Lucky enough, one is out of town and the other is nocturnal. You won't see her until 8 or 9."

"How many dates have you been on with your 'pesky' neighbor?" I randomly asked. I wasn't jealous – just curious. If his neighbor was pesky and a girl, I knew she would have asked him out. And being Nate, he wouldn't be able to hurt her feelings. Annoyingly nice Nate.

"Five?" Nate thought aloud, "I had to turn her down after a while, baking cookies and muffins at 3 in the morning isn't exactly fun."

"Baking?"

Nate smiled up at me, "She's also a widowed older women."

I grinned, "When you say older-"

"She's 75 years old."

I snorted, "You sure know how to pick them."

"I do... well that's should do it." Nate stepped back and viewed his work, "I'll go inside while you dry it off."

I was too busy looking at the trike to understand what Nate had said, "Sure... wait, what?"

"I'm going to order take out while you dry the trike off." Nate repeated.

He then gave me a simple nod and walked away. Not having any of his working expectations, I followed him in, throwing a small fit to add some spice to the sour mix.

"Why do I have to do dry it up!?" I whined, "It was perfectly fine the way it was going. You cleaning. Me watching."

Nate was already dialing a number, "Equal work. You can't expect me to fix your trike all by myself. I need a little help."

I frowned, "Well I don't have a rag to dry it off with."

There was a sequence of events that took place. Ninety five percent of them I can't remember at all. The one thing that does stick out of my mind is that dingy shirt of his flying across the room only to land on my face. I slowly pivoted on my heel and headed towards the balcony, Nate's shirt still on my face. I didn't dare to see Nate prancing around shirtless while I… tried and… ummm.

I blinked and snatched the shirt off of my head. There is no way I was thinking of Nate shirtless and as result of that becoming mindless. Breathe Mitchie, you're fine. Now, pick up that shirt and clean this sucker until the old paint rubs off. Yeah. That will keep my mind of him.

---

**Important Interjection from the Mind Of Mitchie**

Don't you dare start. I have enough of Caitlyn and I'm sure you're 'aww'ing and grinning from ear to ear because I can't handle myself around a sexually charged Nate. Well, you're wrong! I didn't expect it. That's the only reason why I was so shocked. It's not because I love him or because I secretly want him.

Never.

If it isn't obvious, he's the one who wants me and he is making blunt decisions about showing me. Seriously, who takes off his shirt and flings it to me?

Nate does.

Why?

Because the fool can't control himself around me.

On to the story

---

So in the process of cleaning, I had to think of horrid things to keep my mind from going brain dead at the thought of Nate. Jesus, when did this happen? I could feel my face burning and my heart racing. I'd decided to take that as signs of extreme profound shock. I might even go into cardiac arrest if I couldn't control this.

Dead puppies.

Prune Juice.

Having to dip myself in red jello when clearly I like blue.

I relaxed a bit and dug Nate's shirt into the rusty spokes.

"You don't have to clean that," He said, hovering over me, "I'm going to replace those. There's a neat junk store ten blocks from here. We can go tomorrow."

I didn't dare to look up just in case he was bare. I just nodded and continue with my spoke cleaning.

"I'm going to shop tomorrow," I announced. "Caitlyn isn't going to forgive me for missing out on today."

"You have plenty of time to shop. You leave in three days." Then I saw him squat down across from me, clothed. I let out a sigh as I felt the twist in my stomach loosen.

"You're right," I threw his shirt to the side, "But I'm still going to go. You know Caitlyn. She won't stop bothering me until I go. I'm sure by now I have like… 30 missed calls and 15 unread messages from her."

Nate eyed me and stalked back inside. I stumbled to my feet and followed him. He looked inside my bag, much to my discomfort, and pulled out my phone. He glanced at it and tossed it over to me. I fumbled around with my phone until it safely landed on the floor.

"Well, you were close." Nate shrugged, "40 missed calls and 50 unread messages."

I face dropped, "You're lying."

I picked up my phone and scanned it. Sure enough, I had a staggering amount of missed contacts. Since when did I get so popular? I rolled my eyes, knowing that Caitlyn must be going through hell on her shopping trip because she was dying to know what I was doing getting in Nate's car.

"Nate turn on the TV" I ordered. "Look for the Brady Bunch."

He made a face.

"Now, please!" I begged, dialing Caitlyn's number.

I paced around as Nate flipped the TV on. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I'd never lied to a friend before but I had to cool Caitlyn down a bit. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression of us yet. I mean, I don't even know what to think. I had just ditched Caitlyn for Nate. And as much as I tried to tell myself it was just because I wanted to fix my trike, I wasn't totally sure that was the reason. The world was ending.

"_Mind telling me what's going on?_"

I heaved out a sigh, "I know what you're thinking and please Cait, don't jump to conclusions."

"_I'm not. I'm just realizing more and more that you two are going to jump each other at any moment. And I'm getting the feeling that I'm interrupting any 'jumping' that's going on._"

"Yuck. Don't say that." I closed my eyes, "I wasn't lying when I said I was going to relax for the day and just watch TV."

"_Sure…_"

I looked up at Nate who was nearing me to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a nod, fully knowing she couldn't see me.

"_It's a bit to quiet on your end. Are you telling Nate to keep quiet?_"

I slapped my hand over Nate's mouth before he could respond to that, "No of course not. What makes you think he's around?"

"_You're right. I'll just call him to find out for myself!_"

I heard the call end and I sighed, "Great, now she's going to interrogate you."

Nate took my hand away and shrugged, "There's nothing to it. Just watch and learn."

Nate phone was already buzzing for a good while when he answered it.

"Hello? Hey Cait, what's going on?…I just got out of the shower…" Nate winked at me and I crossed my arms. "Is Mitchie around? Why would you ask that?…Me and Mitchie? That would be kinda weird. I'd be the third wheel on her date."

I slapped my forehead. Caitlyn would never believe him.

"Mitchie didn't tell you? She on a date with some she met in the elevator at her apartment building. It's a funny story. I'm surprised she hasn't said a word to you." Nate continued on, "I drove her back home because I have a car… I don't know why she didn't ask you for a ride, okay?"

The doorbell rang and Nate perked up, "Listen I got to go. I just ordered some food and it's calling for me. I'll talk to you later, Cait. Bye."

I punched him the second he got off the phone, "A DATE!"

Nate flew to the door to pay for the take-out. There was a wobbly looking girl gazing adoringly at Nate who was too absorbed in defending himself to notice.

"What did you expect me to tell her?" Nate shot back, "The truth!? Although I'm not exactly sure why you couldn't just tell her we were fixing your bike."

He shoved the money to the girl who was in near tears as he grabbed the food and closed the door. I followed him back to his kitchen.

"Couldn't you have told her something that wouldn't involve Caitlyn asking more questions? You know that now I'll have to go through a shopping spree tomorrow with her! Picture five hours of interrogation. God, I can just hear her now. _What's his name? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me before? Are you trying to prove to me that you're not into Nate?_" I crudely mimicked Caitlyn's voice.

"Me?" Nate questioned.

"She's a psychopath." I sighed, "But anyways, what did you order? It smells great!"

---

Walking through racks of blazers and boots and the inviting smell of the fruity scent of this small boutique made me think twice about why I would ever choose Nate over clothes. Although I loved the shopping scene, I wasn't loving Peggy's constant chatter about the preparations for the trip. But I rather have Peggy around instead of Caitlyn. She unwilling went on a last minute date with Jason because I begged him last night to take her out.

"Remember that I need your bags to send them the night before we leave." Peggy informed her, "They are going to travel with most of the equipment. I don't think we want to surprise security with twenty extra bags for six girls."

Peggy pulled out a plaid shirt that reminded me of Nate's daily wear. I scrunched my nose in distaste and shook my head. Peggy sighed and pulled out a very frilly and ruffled crisp white blouse. Another reject. Peggy growled as I turned down another five shirts.

"You know, if you don't pick one I'm not going to care if you perform naked," Peggy spat, "But I'm sure Nate wouldn't mind that at all."

"You too." I glared, "Have you gone through Caitlyn's three hour long theory on us?"

"Possibly," Peggy held up a blouse that caught my attention. She handed it to me as I placed the fabric against me, "And it seems like all that need to happen is Nate to get down on one knee and there'll be a happily ever after."

I made a face, "They don't exist."

Peggy shrugged and pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans. I grabbed the jeans and walked over to the display of flowery skirts. Peggy and I chatted lightly about outfit option until she _had_ to continue talking about Nate.

"You two bicker like a married couple." She smiled, "And you know what they say about that."

"You're right," I nodded, "It leads to higher divorce rates."

Peggy laughed, "And he follows you around like a lost puppy. How could you _not _like him? Mitchie don't make me list all the great things about Nate, even if I'm more than sure you already know them."

I scoffed, "Enlighten me."

"I'll keep it G-rated; I don't think Ted would be happy if he ever found out what I think of Nate." Peggy held up a finger, "He's nice. He's a gentleman. A great friend. That hair. His voice. He's focused, sensitive, and have you ever taken a look at his rear-"

"I've heard enough." I cut in. Just as Peggy was listing, I found myself thinking of Nate as this dream guy, which he isn't.

"You haven't mentioned that he's annoying, can't take a joke, and he's too uptight. You should have seen him hours before his date with Nina. If I wasn't there, he would have worn a tux."

Peggy looked crestfallen, "He was on a date with Nina? When?"

"Hard to believe but it was two days ago." I informed her, walking to the dressing room with a mountain of clothes in my arms that I collected since as a nervous impulse. Peggy didn't press the subject anymore. About four hours later, I had tried on about fifty outfits and walked away with ten. Half of the clothes I purchased weren't intended for the small series of concerts. Peggy and I walked around the shopping district of New York and window shopped until we found a small burger joint. At the end the day you can imagine how exhausted I was. When I arrived back home, I wanted nothing more than to throw my multitude of bags into the corner and fall on the couch to sleep. I reached my door and found a bike chain hanging on the knob with a note attached to it.

I read the note and suddenly I felt a lot better. I threw in all my bags inside and raced back down to find Nate's car waiting for me at the front of my building. He rolled down the windows and held up a chrome wheel frame.

I grinned from ear to ear and ran over.

---

**Heh, those two rascals. **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here's the next installment. I think you'll like this chapter a lot. I won't say much but here it goes.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter SIXTEEN- Packages

---

I hung around the food nook that the company had set out for workers. I could always count on getting my fix of pastries and stale coffee here. I had a perfectly good donut that I was stuffing down, because that way, all my answers were muffled – I figured eventually Caitlyn would get frustrated and give up grilling me. It's not that I _wanted_ to hide what I was doing from Caitlyn because there wasn't much to hide from her in the first place. Fixing up my ride wasn't exactly a juicy secret but I knew she would read in-between the lines and accuse me of something absurd.

"Don't think for one second I believe you were out on a date." Caitlyn waged her finger in my face while she talked. "I might not know what is going on but I do know that you're hiding something."

I closed my eyes and stomped away from my friend who was invading my personal nook bubble. Only the delicious smell of warm donuts was keeping me in the same building as Caitlyn.

"I mean you would have at least mentioned a name!" Caitlyn threw her hands in the air and sighed. I shrugged and briskly walked down the halls of the company with Caitlyn hot on my heels.

"What _is_ his name?" Caitlyn asked.

I stopped in my tracks, "Whose name?"

"Your date's?" Caitlyn glared at me.

"Oh, that guy." I dryly laughed and dodged a group of interns.

Caitlyn didn't miss my slight hesitation, "Yeah, what's his name. I don't think Nate mentioned one."

I nervously laughed, "Oh he didn't?"

"Nope."

"His name iisss… umm, McCormick!" I spat out.

Caitlyn's brow raised, "Sure it is."

Damn it. Mark my words, this is the last time I ever try to lie to Caitlyn again. How in world does she catch my lies that fast?

I dodged into Peggy's office to avoid answering any more of Caitlyn's question. Thankfully Caitlyn had to be in another meeting for Bleeding Sunshine while I had to be at mine. I waved goodbye to Caitlyn as she stormed away, unhappy that she hadn't managed to get a single truth out of me. I turn around to find Peggy trying to force a smile through her grimace. Shane and Ted were playfully fighting while Nate and Jason were lightly arguing over papers. Peggy was sandwiched in the middle, on her desk, grabbing her hair.

"I thought I was going to talk to Peggy, not the Connect 3 mafia." I yelled to catch everybody's attention Nate grinned and pull me to a seat while he shuffled through the stack of papers that he and Jason were looking at.

"Thank you," Peggy said directly to me, "You have no idea what it feels like to baby-sit four overgrown kids."

I glanced up at Nate and quickly looked away, "Let's get this over with. I need to get home."

Peggy eyed me suspiciously, "What's your hurry?"

"Brady Bunch Episode." I quickly said, "Marcia gets her nose broken. It's a classic; I can't miss it."

Shane snorted, "The episode when Jan say's _'Marcia, Marcia, Marcia' _is classic."

"Anyways, what do you plan on singing? I need a list of possibilities to know what background signers to get and the band needs sheet music to learn." Nate checked off his own list.

"No." I shook my head, "Why do I need singers and a band? Isn't it too late anyways?"

"It's never too late to change." Nate repeated as I threw him a glare.

"Fine then," I crossed my arms, "Then you won't mind if I say I don't want any of that."

"But-" Nate piped

Peggy cut in, "Alright, song choices."

"Should I do the same song for all three days OR should I sing a different song every day?" I asked, twirling my hair, contemplating the variety of choices I could make.

"No," Nate sternly said.

Jason, who was observing, piped in, "I think what Nate's trying to umm …say is that you need more than one song - maybe two or three should be enough for _one _performance."

I sat up straight, "So we need to pick six songs for all three days?"

Nate shook his head, "No-"

"You can chose four songs and rotate them around for the three days." Shane suggested, "And I think three is too many. Maaybe two songs?"

Peggy nodded, "I think two is perfect."

"Hey can Shane play the guitar for me if we decide on _Don't Forget_?" I blurted out. The idea came to me when I thought back on the first real performance I had. As much as I wanted to choke him, it was great. You can't fake a good performance.

Nate cleared his throat, "N-"

"That's excellent! Let me jot down that song." Peggy smiled. Shane high-fived me, Jason and Peggy. When it came to Nate, Shane held out his arm for his hand slap. Nate threw a cold look at Shane.

"You know what Mitchie, I loved that other song you recorded." Jason snapped his fingers, trying to remember, "_Shadow?_"

Shane shook his head, "Isn't there another song she can sing? Slow songs make me gag."

I crossed my arms defensively, "I'm surprised you haven't gagged on some of your material then."

Before things got heated between me and Shane, Nate yelled. It was shocking to hear Nate raise his voice. The only time I got to hear him scream that way was when he was singing. We settled down and glanced at Nate who looked more than annoyed.

"Can I say something before someone else inter-"

"_Get Back_!" Jason yelled, proudly smiling that he remembered the song name.

Nate growled, "Unbelievable! I can't get a single word with being-"

"Interrupted?" I ended.

Nate's lips tightened, "Yes. I still suggest you get a small band."

"But what if I want to play too?" I asked.

"No, you need to interact with the crowd a lot more. Having a guitar will only limit you." Nate wrote something down on his stack of papers.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, "If it's for the best."

Ted threw his arm around Shane, "I think people would love _Here We Go Again._ It's head bangin', rockin', and all that other jazz."

Peggy nodded and continued to write, "Now how about narrowing this list down?"

"I kinda like the combination." I nodded in the mist of my daydreams

The rest of the meeting was just a whole mess of fighting and nonsense. Nate and I disagreed on most things but that was expected. My meeting lasted longer than Caitlyn's which was surprising since BS had a longer stage time than I did. I didn't say much to Caitlyn after our meeting was adjourned. Even if I was under constant watch by every eye in the room, I still managed to discreetly chat to Nate, via text.

Sure, we were on opposite sides of the room and we could have easily walked a couple of steps to actually talk in person but that's the best part of sneaking around. And before you jump to conclusions, the only reason why I was sneaking around was because of the trike. Nothing more.

I think.

So while we slowly dispersed, I walked a couple of blocks before Nate picked me up at the corner of Java, which wasn't far off.

"Think they know?" I asked, scanning my surroundings for any curious eyes.

Nate shrugged, "They know. What's killing them is that they don't know what we're up to."

I snorted, "They're praying that we admit something that isn't."

Nate laughed and drove off. I'm not sure why I nearly kicked myself when I said that. And I'm not sure why I would kick myself in the first place.

---

"You're not coming!?" I shouted. I threw my rag at Nate's feet, "Everybody is going! Shane is. Jason. Even Ted!"

Nate picked up the rag and tossed it aside, "I am, I'm just not joining you until a couple of days later."

"How much is a couple?" I crossed my arms.

"A week."

"A week?" I repeated.

"A week."

"I'm opening up for Bleeding Sunshine, something _you _suggested, and you're not going to be there?!" I complained, "Some friend you turned out to be."

Nate laughed, "The first two days you're going to be rehearsing. Then you'll do some interviews. By the time you perform, I'm going to be backstage."

"For the last show." I retorted, "What are you going to be doing for a week, alone?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Nate shrugged. "But on a brighter note, I think we can finally take this bike for a paint job. You said red, right?"

"Mint green." I sighed, but I still smiled. All our hard work was nearly done. All my baby needed was a paint job and I'll have her back, wreaking havoc on the sidewalks.

"I hope you liked the handlebars," Nate pointed out., "I know they're not the same. Your old one was really rusted and I just got this one. It's a bit dropped but on the bright side you can sit in-between it if you want to."

I walked around the trike for an examination before I sat in the gap of the handlebars. It was comfortable, well, as comfortable as sitting on a steel bar can get. Maybe after I got tired of pedaling I could ask someone to take over while I sat there.

I found Nate behind me, in the white seat we picked out today. His hands were at my sides and I could feel how close he was without turning around to check. I got a buzz inside me when he filled the gap between my head and shoulder to whisper in my ear.

"Like it?" He asked.

I do like him.

I mean I like the front seat of this thing.

I looked at Nate whose face was inches away from mine. I gulped. I could feel his curls grazing my forehead. What could I say to explain how terrifying the moment was? I was memorizing the exact shade of brown his eyes were. Both of us were looking for any sign or excuse to dive in and I held back as much as I could because I ultimately didn't want to be the one to take that leap of faith. Do you know how awkward a moment can get when it stretches past it's time span? We were staring at each other for five minutes before somebody knocked on Nate's door. He tore away and I hopped off the handlebars to get my things.

My mind felt like it had turned into cotton balls when I tried to reason what had just happened. While Nate was busy talking to some guy who was looking at the trike, I slipped out and ran back home.

---

Our last day in New York had to be ruined by packing and the anxiety over possibly leaving something behind. I made sure I had every performance outfit ready down to the last ring I was wearing for that day. The rest of the packing was the mandatory swimsuit, toiletries, and suntan lotion. Nate swung by to check up on my progress. As always, he had to point out the flaws in my packing. Couldn't he just smile and say I'm all done?

"Is that all you're going to wear in L.A.? A swimsuit?" Nate laughed.

I frowned, "I'm sure there will be pools around so I can take a dip."

"And I'm sure you'll want to wear all these boots and heels everywhere you go." Nate grinned, pointing at my new collection of shoes.

"No."

That other day when Nate and I were about to… do that, I sent him a text explaining why I left without a mere goodbye. Sure, I might have used my lame Brady Bunch excuse that I'd been overusing lately but he didn't seem to mind at all. If he did, I don't think he would be in my home criticizing my packing skills.

"Take some sweats and comfortable shoes. You own t-shirts right?" Nate began a scavenger hunt for my missing clothes. Alarmed, I raced to conceal my 'personal' items. There was no way this perv was going to get a glimpse of anything. I reached my drawer before Nate did but he looked mighty interested in something besides my clothes. Taped to my lamp was a small list that I had jotted down months ago. Nate tore it off the lamp and began to scan it. I felt embarrassed. Not only was it a pathetic list I had made to pass the time but it was before I accepted being friends with Nate.

"You planned on breaking my guitar?" Nate glared at me, accusingly.

I nervously chuckled, "Of course not, that's just some dumb list. Psh."

"Were you out to get me?" Nate asked.

I sighed, "No. I made that list ages ago. And I was aiming on ruining Shane's guitar. I got the idea from a book."

Nate cracked a smile, "A book inspired you to break my guitar?"

"No!" I shook my head, "It was a book that suggested if I wanted to be more goal-orientated that I should make a list of things I wished to accomplish."

"And breaking my guitar was one of them?" Nate raised his brows. I wouldn't say he looked angry at me. He seemed to be more astonished that I would put a vengeance on either him or Shane on a list.

"You were annoying." I simply said.

Nate shrugged and placed the paper on my bed, "Well I guess you can scratch something else off the list. I just got your trike back from the paint shop. It's ready and it's waiting for a spin around the park."

I froze, "You're kidding."

"Nope."

I threw my arms around Nate and squeezed him as hard as I could. He was amazing. I rushed around to grab a cardigan to throw on so I could see my trike. Nate caught me in the middle of my run.

"Pack first." He ordered and I nearly threw a fit.

"You are _so_ unfair!" I growled before I marched off to finish off the packing.

---

Nate covered my eyes with his hands as he led me to… the park I'm guessing. He did say something about taking it for a spin around the park so I thought that was a fair assumption. Moving on, it was hard walking with Nate so close behind me. Every other step we would trip on each other's foot and we'd laugh about it until one of us fell. And for once, it wasn't me.

As Nate raced to his feet I got the most fantastic peek of my trike. Just as Nate tried to cover my eyes again, I ran for it. Yelling at the top of my lungs, I reached Jason who proudly showed off my mint green, chromed, awesome trike. I automatically hugged Jason and squealed.

Nate reached us at a jog, biting his lip, "So you like it?"

I grinned, "Nate, I really don't know what to say. It has to be the nicest thing someone has ever given me."

He blushed and mumbled out a 'you're welcome'.

"Take a seat!" Jason patted the handle bar. I gave him a look as I settled myself on the 'real' seat. Nate cleared his throat. I had a feeling that Nate had been slipping some information to his band mate.

"I think I should pedal." Nate suggested.

Aghast, I protested, "No way! It's mine! I should ride on it first."

Jason and Nate exchanged looks.

"How about you ride it for a couple of minutes and let Nate borrow it afterwards?" Jason carefully said, "He has something to show you."

Nate frowned, "Thanks man. You're ruining it."

Take turns? That so elementary. Besides, the sun would be setting soon and I didn't want to think about Nate maneuvering my baby around in the dark. Finally settling on a decision I gave in.

"I'll ride in the basket." I said in the most unenthusiastic tone I could muster.

"Or you can hop onto the handlebars." Jason suggested with a grin.

I glared at the two of them before I took my 'front' seat. Nate beamed and patted my shoulder just as he mounted the trike. I began praying that Nate wouldn't crash into a tree or scratch the fresh paint off. Jason waved goodbye to us while Nate began pedaling at a smooth speed. I held on for dear life.

"Don't you dare crash her Nate." I yelled at him.

I clenched my teeth in complete jealousy that Nate was the first to have a go. Not fair. Why did I always have to be the diplomat? I tried to watch the park zoom past me but my hair wasn't working with me. I had forgotten to bring a hair band to tie back my hair so instead it was wildly flapping around getting tangled. The slight glimpses of the park I could see were beautiful. It was almost like I saw something new every time I visited. It was like exploring an unknown country.

Ok, so the park's not that big but you get my point.

Moving on, I felt the speed fall drastically once we neared a large creek that cut through the park at an angle. Nate came to a halt and jumped off. He helped me off the bars and he then raced through his sentences at how excited he was. I couldn't grasp on to a single word until he pulled me towards the creek. I saw him kick off his shoes and roll up his jeans as far up as he could. I sat down and unbuckled the many buckles on my sandals. Once the menaces were off, I threw them aside and ran after Nate who was testing the waters. I carefully stepped into the creek beside Nate who I held onto for balance. I'm not sure how our hands managed to find each other. All I remember was squeezing his hand as we sank into the muddy floor. I laughed when I began sinking. The mud was swallowing my feet.

"This is so gross," I giggled.

Nate released my hand and tried to escaped the grasp of the mud, "I wouldn't call it gross. Look step right over here. There are some rocks to step on."

I wobbled over to Nate who was dipping his hands into the water searching for something. The moment I felt the tiny pebbles under my feet I let out a breath. At least I knew I wouldn't sink here.

"Ha, I found one." Nate announced. He picked up a rock larger than the ones we were standing on and flicked it across the water. I watched it bounce across the water's surface in amazement. I smiled to myself and watched Nate skip more rocks across the water. Without thinking about it, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He didn't seem shocked to have me groping his hand; in fact, it almost felt like he was waiting for it. His finers intertwined with mine and we just fit. This was very different from what I had expected. I'm not sure what motivated me to reach out for his hand but now in this situation things became a lot clearer.

Would I be wrong to say that it scared the life out of me?

I know I'd bad mouthed prince charming and happily ever afters, but I could see why that mold appealed to so many girls. The simple fact of having someone rescue you when you didn't know you needed it in the first place is so romantic. That guy on the white horse. The one who'd pick you when everybody else thought you were too much work…

Silly how I had thought stupid tales like those never really happened. I'd never heard Caitlyn saying Jason was her knight in shining armor. Peggy had never called Ted her Prince Charming. I just assumed that all those stories and movies were a fallacy designed to egg girls on, promising them that one boy just around the corner. The boy who never came.

And now I get it and I'm prepared to run away from it.

Why?

This felt fifty times scarier than what it felt like with Shane. I was finding out that the fall could also hurt much more. I knew I was probably being irrational already but everything had an end to it. I couldn't expect this to last forever.

I didn't want to be broken again.

I didn't want to turn into that Mitchie everybody hated.

I didn't want to…

I could feel my breathing shortening just as the last of the sun sunk behind the terrain. I gripped to Nate's hand for support, afraid I might collapse into the water from the weight of my thoughts. He turned to me and bit his lip. It wasn't long before the moonlight bathed us in an eerie glow. It was beautiful and just too romantic for me. I had the gut feeling that Nate was going to use this moment to tell me.

Honestly, why shouldn't he? Everything was perfect.

"Mitchie..."

I stopped digging my toes into the ground but I didn't look up at Nate.

"I'm not sure how to say this," he began. "But I'm glad that I found you."

I closed my eyes. How am I going to avoid this one especially when everything inside me wanted him just as much as he wanted me?

Wait.

Did I just think that?

I shook the thought off and locked eyes with him. Nate threw another rock. I could barely see his features when he looked down at me but I could tell he was struggling to piece together his confession.

"I know we fight a lot and I know that I've been pretending to be your friend."

"Pretending?" I repeated.

Nate groaned, "No, I wasn't _pretending_ to be your friend. I was pretending to be your _friend _because that's what you wanted me to be… Funny story, a couple of months back, when I first saw you I kinda knew what I was getting myself into. Tess and I had this casual break-up date. It's weird, I know… I'm not sure where I'm going with this."

I sighed. Hearing him ramble on was priceless. It even made me smile the way he tried to make a good point with his story to introduce the inevitable fact that he loved me. And he did because who wouldn't love this adorable me?

"Umm, so I stuck around hoping you would come around." He continued, "And as many times I wanted to give up, I couldn't. Something inside me wouldn't let me. Now, I'm here with you and, maybe it's me but, I think you caught on already."

Nate gave me a sheepish smile and let out a dry laugh, "I like you Mitch. I like you a lot more than I lead on because I'm afraid that Jason would make fun of me if I said I love you."

And there it was. I couldn't say much back because most of my words were caught in my throat. I could feel my cheeks ache as my muscles tried to decide whether to let me smile or to let me keep my composure.

Nate laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head again. I was guessing it was an impulse. It was really annoying, though; it makes me think that he had these little bugs in his hair. Yuck.

"And there you have it," Nate added. "I hope I'm not forcing into anything. It's not why I'm telling you. I thought you should know because I see you as much more than what you see me."

"Nate please stop talking." I sighed, "You don't know that."

I picked up a rock and unsuccessfully tried to skip it. It was bigger than I anticipated so when it hit the water, it's splashed reached us. I winced.

"Were you trying to skip it?" Nate asked, "You can't skip a boulder."

I frowned, "Who said I couldn't? Anything is possible."

Nate dipped his hands into the water and searched blindly for a rock, "The flat smooth ones are a lot easier to skip." His hands emerged with a couple of his perfect stones, "Watch and learn."

Nate flicked it with his wrist and once again, the rocked bounced on the water a couple of times before it sank. Psh. Some teacher he was. If I hadn't learned by now from watching him, what made him think I was going to instantly get it with another try? Nate handed me a rock and I threw it. It plopped to the bottom of the creek.

"You have to spin it with your wrist. Then you kinda flick it off." Nate demonstrated once again.

"I suck at this." I mumbled, repeating exactly what Nate did with his hand and watched another sinker.

I decided to get my own rocks but it was nearly impossible to find the perfect rock at night. After I gave up I resumed watching Nate. I quietly envied him because he made this stupid thing look so easy. He took a glance at me and his sloppy smile came to view.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I shied away from his stare, "Is there something in particular I'm supposed to be thinking about?"

"Possibly," Nate nodded.

"For example…" I egged him on, knowing exactly what Nate was asking me. He wanted to know what I thought about this whole situation. What was I suppose to say? Nate, I'd rather keep that my inner most feelings for you to myself even if they might make you happy?

I threw a rock, trying to skip it. Nate laughed and made a face.

"What are you doing?"

"Skipping it." I answered.

Nate crudely imitated my throws. He even added a little kick for pizzazz. I gritted my teeth.

"I do not look like that." I leaned over and picked up the first rock I found and threw it (in exaggerated form) the way he's been doing it. "_It's so easy Mitch but since you can't do it. I'll just show off for a couple of minutes just to get on your nerves._"

Nate laughed at my imitation of him and I threw the rock a foot away from us.

"Don't splash, you're going to get us wet." Nate warned.

"_Don't splash._" I mimicked, kicking water up into the air.

Nate dipped his hand back in the water and flicked droplets into my face. That jerk. His grin spread. I tried not to fall while I chased him around. I just had to get back at him. No one flicked water into my face and got away with it. With his taunting smirk and my vengeance burning I chased him to inflict physical harm on him. As we ran around Nate taunted me, pausing to let me catch up but never letting me reach him. He was a couple of yards away when I saw him trip. I halted just before I reached him and an eruption of laughter escaped my lungs. I had to hold my stomach to nurse the ache of how utterly hilarious it was to see Nate fall. He wasn't too please. Nate pulled me in and I resisted. I managed to push him back into the water while I safely landed on top of him. He emerged spitting out water at my face.

"You're sick." I groaned, "You know how dirty this water is and you just swallowed some?"

"I didn't swallow," Nate protested, "It's all over your face."

I don't know why my hand shot up to his wet hair. Maybe it was just the way it stuck to his scalp losing its volume. I picked a curled strand and twirled it around my finger until it fell limp back to his head. My stomach violently clenched. I looked beneath me to see Nate watching me. I could feel his breath tickle my face every time he exhaled.

"Could I be wrong to think that you might…" Nate tapered off. His hand snaked up my neck and tenderly pulled me in. We were so close. Close enough that I closed my eyes in expectation of what was coming up next. It never happened. Again.

"I see the bike!"

Nate scrambled to his feet and dragged me up to mine.

"It's a trike Peggy."

"There's no way they're out here. It's too late."

"I told you we should have called the cops."

"Jason if we find their dead bodies, I'm blaming you for the death of my friends."

"I didn't think they'd take two hours trying out a bike."

"A TRIKE!"

It was not long before I saw the figures off my friends rushing up to the creek to find Nate and I soaking wet. Caitlyn was the first I looked at as I shivered in my skin. Her smug smile was more than enough to tell me what she was thinking.

Peggy ran to us, not caring if we were wet or not, and hugged us tightly. Then, she slapped Nate's shoulder and lightly pushed me

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled, "You know how worried sick I was waiting for you to take your things. I thought you were kidnapped!"

Nate chuckled and Peggy threw him a glare.

"Don't get me started with you! You knew she had a deadline with me! What possessed you to take her out when you knew perfectly well she needed to pack?"

"I helped her pack!" Nate defended himself. "And she was excited to see her bike so I had to show her."

"Trike," Ted corrected.

I crossed my arms and exhaled. I was more than thankful for the interruption. I was terrified of what I'd see if we had actually… you know, kissed. The people around me continued to argue. I avoided Caitlyn's gaze as I headed towards my trike. I rang the tiny bell that Nate had added to catch their attention.

"I'm going to get my things, Peggy." I swung my leg over the seat.

Peggy sighed, "I already have your luggage. The front desk gave me the spare key."

I glanced up at Nate, remembering the time he had broken in with a spare. At least I knew now that he had given it back.

"Well, I'll just head back now. Waking up early and all…" I cleared my throat, "Um, see you all at the airport at 5."

And I pedaled as fast as I could back home.

---

**MANY thanks to suburbs. She's wonderful. So whacha think? Next chapter? Heh. I can't wait for you all to read the rest. **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright-y. We are coming close to the end. Cheer. Thanks for all those who reviewed. All of them made me laugh because I didn't realize that a lot of you wanted to rip Peggy's head off for interupting. Was is really _that _bad? If you've read my other stories, you'll know I'm no stranger to grueling, I-need-to-make-you-suffer, agonzing storylines. It's my thing.**

**WARNING- The language is a bit, ahem, _stronger _this time around. If you want you can replace them with _floo-ey. EX- "Sorry if I'm swearing. I hardly do but floo-ey." _Have fun.**

**ENJOY!**

**but one more thing... **

**Remember 9/11.**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter SEVENTEEN- Mute

---

**Mitchology**

The next day I felt terrible. Caitlyn didn't believe for one single minute that it felt like my throat had turned into sand paper over night. I reckon that wading around in the water wasn't such a good idea. Then again, I could just blame Nate for dragging me into an infested pool of water.

Try explaining _that_ to Caitlyn.

That didn't stop her from giving me the guilt trip during that six hour flight.

"I don't understand why you couldn't tell me you were just fixing your damn, stupid… idiotic wheeled _thing_!" Caitlyn hissed at me while I watched her shove peanuts into her mouth. She angrily crunched down and threw a menacing look at Jason who looked like he wanted to interfere and get me out of that seat that I had been just oh-so-fortunate to get. It's not that I minded sitting next to Caitlyn, I minded having my head ripped off. That's all.

"I knew that Brady Bunch excuse was too lame, even for you to use." Caitlyn scoffed, "I wonder what else you lied about. It's not even a bad thing you were with Nate. I just wanted to know why. Would it have killed you to tell me? Of course it would! Because admitting that Nate's a nice kid is too much for you to handle."

I wish to pass this advice on to all of you and I hope you take it to heart.

Never _ever _keep things from your friends.

Because you never know if you're going to be stuck up in the air with nowhere to go and, worst of all, no voice to use to fight back.

Now where's my damn cough drop?

---

Ah.

Los Angeles, California- where everything is beautiful, including the dirt. I inhaled the musk of pollutes and sighed. It was great. Despite the unfortunate news that I had to save my voice and limit my talking, at least by the end of the trip Caitlyn believed that I was sick.

As if the runny nose and dull eyes weren't a massive clue.

I climbed into the cab along with Tess and Peggy who looked thrilled to be off the plane and mingling with about twenty paparazzi.

I kid.

Tess and Peggy shielded themselves as the swarm surrounded us, taking pictures as we pulled away. I, for one, gave a cheesy smile as I waved. I never really thought I would enjoy the presence of photographers following my every move but then again, I had never really thought about it at all. So you see why it was a big surprised to me when I was actually not annoyed by them.

Imagine that.

Me.

Not _annoyed_ by pestering people.

Although I couldn't talk to them because of my voice, some of their questions made me smile.

_Am I singing a duet with Brad Pitt for his next movie?_

_When is my album available for purchase?_

_Do I like snakes?_

It was different because all their questions were about my career or misjudgments about my personal life. I mean, Brad Pitt? Seriously? That one photographer who asked about the snakes was a PETA member and asked if one of my belts was real snake skin. Psh. I don't even remember wearing a belt. Anyway, Tess, Peggy, and I casually talked about the city (I should really say Tess and Peggy talked while I listened). I fiddled with my phone. It was turned off because the flight attendant freaked out if she even saw a phone and because it was running low on battery.

I really wanted to call Nate to ask for the real reason he stayed behind. He wasn't clear when he told me which bugged me. I was close to turning my phone back on but there were several things that stopped me.

I couldn't talk.

If I forced myself to talk, Tess and Peggy would chuck the phone out the window in order to keep me quiet.

Of course, if they knew I was talking to Nate they might possibly allow me to talk in order to gain information because they were all nosey.

Although, I could text him…

Then again, he could be sooo busy with whatever he was doing that he wouldn't even look at his phone.

I softly banged my head against the window.

"I need to phone the radio." Peggy sighed. "We might have to cancel half of these interviews since you can't really talk."

Tess nodded, "You know you can just keep that TV segment. Is it E? I'm sure they'll understand and that'll show that Mitchie is really sick and all those cancellations weren't because she a stuck up popstar."

Have you any idea how hard it was to not comment on that? First of all, Tess, the resigned queen of stuck up popstar, just defended me…and somewhat called me a popstar. I wasn't sure if I was going to hug her or throw an insult at her. Second, they wanted to parade me in front of television cameras to show everyone how horrible and sick I was. Somehow that didn't sound like a great option to me. I decided to screw the silence and comment but the cab suddenly halted in front of a towering hotel and everything else was forgotten.

---

Peggy didn't check in with us. She asked Tess and I to take her bags while she checked up on the progress of the venue. I wished I could tell her that I would go with her but my protest sounded like I was throwing a hissy fit. Peggy tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm, also, the outfits and all the other bags should be at the venue as well..." She trailed off, "I'll bring back some cough medicine or lozenges for you Mitch."

With that she left. Tess smirked at me and called for a bell boy.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

I gave her a look. She knew quiet well I couldn't talk.

"Just say it. I won't go squealing to Caitlyn." Tess rolled her eyes.

Immediately, a bell boy loaded our things onto a cart while Tess checked us in.

My throat felt uncomfortably tight when I began to speak.

"I wanted to join with Peggy so she wouldn't have to alone." I squeaked/hissed/growled/screeched. You can imagine that the combination didn't sound very pleasant. Tess's eyes widen while her face looked disgusted.

"On the other hand," She walked to the elevator, "I think Caitlyn's right. You shouldn't speak."

I rolled my eyes and followed her. Like it was even a possibility now. I think I damaged my vocal chords just trying to communicate that small bit of information.

---

Peggy succeeded in cancelling most of my radio interviews but I still went along to show my support for the girls. The talk show hosts were surprised to see me and most of them thought that I changed my mind, but they quickly figured out that looking as awful as I did meant there was something seriously wrong with me.

Some of the stares I got were too much at times.

I knew I looked like I fell out of the ugly tree and hit every ugly branch on my way down, but they could have at least pretended I looked decent.

"Well if it isn't Mitch…wow…umm, you look great!" One host said to me, I think Peggy said his name was Ryan.

Psh. That wasn't even a good attempt at lying. As if I didn't know what I looked like. I was pale with swollen red eyes from lack of proper sleep. The rest of me was fine. I was dolled up but I still looked…off.

I nodded to Ryan, hoping that he knew I was 'thanking' him for the 'compliment'. Jerk. It's not like I wanted to wake up at 4 in the morning. I wasn't here for him. I was here for my friends…yes, even Lola.

I considered going to see a doctor. Thinking positive thoughts about Lola had to be a sign of a serious illness. Perhaps even fatal.

"Good morning L.A., this is Ryan Seacrest here with Lola, Caitlyn, and Tess from Bleeding Sunshine. They are here to take questions, chat with us a bit, and give one a lucky fan four tickets with backstage passes to one of their upcoming shows."

"The first concert is on Thursday." Caitlyn filled in. She didn't looked as pissed off as she had recently – well, around me anyway. She looked almost bubbly, just as I had remembered her. I leaned against the wall watching the three girls as they focused on Ryan talking.

"From what I understand, you have three dates here." Ryan read off a paper, "Thursday, Friday and Sunday."

Tess spoke up, "There are three dates because the venue we choose is relatively small compared to some of the other arenas that are around here. I think we all agree that we like smaller settings because we can interact with our fans more."

"And," Lola interrupted, "we didn't want to exclude fans just because it was a smaller venue so we decided on three dates."

Ryan nodded and continued on with the questions. I tuned in and out. It was a pretty plain and simple interview. Nothing big. As I was drifting off into my own world my phone rang.

**"_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling-"_**

I tensed up because I cause a slight interruption in the interview. Ryan's eyes flew up and looked at me as I shuffled my way out. I glanced at my phone to see that Nate was calling. I knew perfectly well that I couldn't talk but it was tempting to hear from Nate.

So I reject his call.

Why?

Because I knew if I stayed too long out of sight with a ringing phone, Caitlyn would be on my ass for the rest of the day, scolding me that I shouldn't have answered it. And even if I told her I hadn't, she wouldn't believe me because I've been labeled a secret keeping friend.

I have no clue where she got that idea.

I slipped back in and listened.

"And the opening act, this Mitchie Torres," Ryan winked at me, "She's so much edgier and softer than any artist I've heard."

Caitlyn laughed, "That's a strange combination of words. Edgy and soft. Ha, but I know what you mean. Mitchie is really talented at conveying emotions through her songs because she doesn't sing unless it's real. Did you see the morning show she was on?"

Ryan nodded, "Who hasn't? I've been getting non-stop calls from fans begging me to put her songs on but I can't because none of her songs are available yet."

"She just finished recording." Tess explained, "But really, seeing her live is a thousand times better."

"She performed with Shane Grey that morning. Lola since you're connected to him, has he told you the exact reason why Nate Greene flipped out?" Ryan asked, "The video clearly captured him looking like hell. I think it's strange because I've met Nate on several occasions and he doesn't seem the type of guy to have issues."

Lola laughed and looks straight at me, "I wouldn't call it issues. I'm pretty sure that Nate wasn't told about the extra song that they performed. Nate's a self-proclaimed control freak so I think not knowing of the situation set him off. I'm sure he was thinking that he hadn't practiced for another song and pulling it off was going to be difficult."

I crossed my arms. Thinking back to that day, I rolled my eyes at the mental picture of Nate freaking out. I've seen him freak out over control issues. I'm not sure why I hadn't connected the two before.

He was clearly upset.

All those times in the studio when Nate showed his controlling side, he looked nothing like that. That small scene he pulled at the morning show was not a control issue. He was jealous and he tried hard to hide it from me. I grinned. That chump, _my_ chump.

---

The rest of the following days were completely boring. I never talked. I attended rehearsal for the sake of going through the motions but I didn't sing. Not yet. Aside from rehearsal, since I didn't have any interviews or press I had so much free time that I slept until I felt better. Heck, I even looked good too. My throat wasn't as tight anymore. I think I could have talked without sounding like the monster under some kids bed but I didn't want to risk it.

Nate tried to contact me but I think he had finally given up; I hadn't even gotten a text so far-

Then again…

I heard my phone buzz on my side table and reached out to look at my message.

**Is there a reason why you're not doing those interviews I set up for you?**

I wasn't really in the mood to fight with Nate. I couldn't believe he sent me a text scolding me; I'll admit his tone made me feel contrary. I was somewhat glad I had a sore throat to excuse myself from answering his calls.

**Nope.**

I sent my message and immediately he responded.

**Mitchie, what in the hell do you think you're doing over there?  
****Taking a vacation? You know how hard I worked to get those slots?**

Nate, always the business man but as usual lacking some people skills.

**Screw you.**

And I turned my cell phone off because I knew, in a couple of seconds he'd be calling.

**---**

**Days later**

"Hey Mitchie," Tess called out, "Your phone is ringing."

I scrambled out of my make-up chair to see who was calling me although I already knew it was going to be Nate. He had left a string of angry voicemails that I found hilarious to listen to. I stored them into the memory so I could blackmail him later on, if I had to. One of my favorite voice messages was the very last one that he left like an hour ago. I almost wished I had been around to catch that call. I had been giving a quick interview with the local newspaper and had left my phone in my room.

After hearing his dejected voice on his message, I vowed to catch his next call.

As for me, I was back to my old self and just in time. I was sick no more and was loving every single moment of it. Although, I was still considering killing Nate when I saw him. It was practically his fault I that I spent all that time in my hotel room sucking on lozenges. Although, perhaps ignoring his calls for several days was punishment enough. I was still deciding.

But, I could finally talk. That meant I had just _one_ interview with Ryan later on and a television segment in a couple of minutes. What I was really looking forward to was the concert tonight. Talking was good but singing was better.

**"..._Cause everybody knows I'm in over my head, over my head."_**

"Hello?!" I answered.

"_Figures."_

Click.

The unusual thing was that it wasn't Nate who called, at least, it wasn't his number. Thankfully, there was a number I could reach. Taking a good look at the number, I saw that Nina called. I felt slightly bad for Nina, she was excited to come along but then she received the news that her job at the zoo had to have her the exact same week. I was about to call her back when a camera crew poured into my backstage dressing room. I shoved the phone into my back pocket and smiled.

"Hi!" I said surprised to see Ryan, himself, come in through the doors, "You again! I didn't know you were the one coming!"

He shrugged, "I couldn't miss this and so we won't be wasting your time, your radio interview is right now."

My jaw dropped, "Right now? As is now _now_?"

Ryan nodded and led me out of my dressing room to a small booth set up on the stage. I was about to point out that this booth was probably getting in the way of the stage crew when I noticed the stage was completely deserted. I was handed a headset and instructed to speak into the microphone as clearly as possible.

"Hey this is Ryan Seacrest here with Mitchie Torres. I just heard her warming up a bit in her dressing room and folks, she's an act you don't want to miss. How's the voice? You were sick earlier this week." Ryan cleared his throat.

"I'm great" I weakly added, "My voice has been fine for the past two days but I haven't used it yet. It's kind of strange talking. I was used to staying mute."

"So we don't have a lot of time to squeeze the juice out of you but everybody is dying to know when your album comes out." Ryan shrugged, "And I'll include myself."

"I'm not sure of an exact date but I'm more than sure it will be release late fall." I nodded, "But I'm sure my singles will be available to download much earlier than that."

"Are you excited for tonight?" Ryan asked in reference to our opening night.

"Gosh, I'm stoked. I can't wait to perform and hope to entertain hose who go. Are you going?" I asked, trying to make this interview a bit more interesting.

"I'm actually going to every single one of them because Tess revealed that each one is going to be a bit different." Ryan looked over his shoulders to watch Tess approach us with the camera crew that just invaded my dressing room earlier on, "So what's going to be different?"

I eyed Tess before I answered, "As far as what I'm doing, I'm going to sing a new song every night to give a taste of the new album. I really wish I could sing all the songs I have planned in all three performances but I can't. It should be fun seeing how people react, though. And I know Bleeding Sunshine has something special up their sleeves that I can't say because it will ruin the surprise."

"Is Connect Three going to be there?" Ryan asked. I looked up to find that the camera crew was already filming.

"Um, yeah." I nodded.

"To perform?" Ryan added to his former question.

I cleared my throat, "Not as a band, no. Jason is going to be backstage handling the commotion back there and Shane should be introducing both me and the girls."

Ryan raise his eyebrows, "What about Nate?"

"Nate is still in New York," I said, trying not to frown, "He won't catch the first two performances."

**---**

**Moments before**

I rushed back to my hotel room to grab my purse and cell phone. I had like five seconds to get down from the 10th floor to the cab waiting for me to take me to the venue. I checked the time while I ran to the elevator. Instead of looking at the hour, I noticed I had yet another voice mail and a missed call from Nate.

I pushed several buttons on my phone to check the message.

"You have one new voice mail…BEEP September 25, 10:30 a.m., _Mitchie, it's Nate again. Ahem, sorry to bombard you with calls. I didn't know you were sick and saving your voice. Caitlyn told me..._"

I impatiently tapped my foot as the elevator crawled back down.

"_Get some more rest and don't you dare talk until seconds before the show. In fact, even after you sing, don't talk, don't laugh, don't make a noise. It might get worse if you don't take care of yourself. But…umm, sorry. I'll see you soon."_

I grinned. Not because he was sorry or because he finally found out the truth by sneaking behind my back. I was smiling because that sounded like my Nate. I pushed a couple of more buttons and pressed the phone back to my ear.

"September 24, 8:23 p.m., _Fuck Mitchie, answer your damn phone. Sorry if I'm swearing. I hardly do but fuck. Shit. Mitchie, what the hell is going on? Call me please."_

I grinned. Yup. My Nate.

---

"So you were there when I interview Bleeding Sunshine a couple of days ago." Ryan started, "Speaking of Nate what was your thoughts on him on the morning show that you did over a month ago?"

I gulped and wryly smiled, "Nate, he's such a drama queen but I still love him-" I cleared my throat the moment that left my mouth. _I still love him?_ What the hell Mitchie!? I shook my head, "I mean you can't expect him to always be perfect."

_Another _slip. Why am I defending him? I need to be neutral like Lola was.

"It was probably a slight mistake on both parties but I think the press really made it into more than it was. I read CruzTipton's blog about it and they said something about Nate wanting the spotlight to himself, which if you know him is ridiculous. He's the complete opposite. He doesn't care about the spotlight- it just naturally shines on him…" I tapered off, knowing that if I kept talking I might let something else slip. I was sure if Caitlyn was listening in, she was snickering her head off. "So what are you wearing tonight? Maybe we can coordinated our outfits!"

I cringed. I'm better off talking about outfits than Nate.

---

**So, updates should be coming in all this week. I offically finished this story. All I need is to send them off to be polished up by a very good Beta. So if there's anyone you want to thank, thank _suburbs_, she makes me look good. Read her stories, send her a virtual hug, anything. Also, _Loved-Invention_, who helped me out with the a certain scene that is coming up real soon and _ride2nite_ for reading in advance, these girls are too cool for school.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next Chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter EIGHTEEN- Frustrations

---

It was my turn to get the silent treatment. I had called Nate after my first show only to be immediately sent to his greeting.

"_Hey this is Nate. You know what to do. BEEP."_

And not once or twice, but twenty times.

That ass. At least I had a legit excuse to not talk. I bet he's crying his eyes out just cause I couldn't answer a couple of his calls. Screw him. I didn't need him. I had Peggy who was busy with Ted at the moment. Caitlyn was with Jason, on their way to the airport to pick up Nate. Lola…nahhhh. Tess!

I had Tess!

I crawled into her room after a show on Friday night. It was unbelievable that even after they danced and sang for what seemed like hours on stage they still had some energy left. I mean if I had performed for two hours, I would be knocked out. Not them. Tess was on her computer on video chat with… I peered over her shoulder to find she was chatting with Lola. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't they just walk a couple of steps into each others' room?

"Hey." I sighed.

Tess jumped and clutched her chest, "Mitchie! What are you doing? And why aren't you dressed?"

I looked down at my pathetic excuse for pajamas. A long t-shirt. Call me crazy but I thought wearing a piece of cloth qualifies as being dressed.

"I am dressed." I shrugged and waved at Lola's image on the screen.

"No I mean, _dressed._ We're invited to an after party." Tess shrugged, "Nate didn't tell you? He set it up himself. He's going after all."

I frowned, finally noticing the sliver sequined dress Tess had on, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. It must have slipped my mind. Actually, I think I'll just call it a night. I don't want to give myself any reason to get sick again just in case it hasn't fully passed."

I was going to kill Nate.

Tess nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right, but you're going to miss out. Nate must be excited to see you again."

I scoffed. Real excited, so excited he didn't want to answer _my_ calls to tell me how excited he was. I faked a yawn and stalked back to my room. I didn't expect to find Caitlyn and Nate walking towards me. It was no surprise that Nate tried to ignore me. Hell, he even pretended to fix something on his jacket to avoid looking at me. Caitlyn rushed to with Nate trailing behind.

"Why aren't you dressed!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Some douche bag failed to tell me there was a party tonight."

I gave Nate the finger and he scowled, pulled out his phone to 'answer a call', and walked away.

I glared in his direction and looked back at Caitlyn, "Besides, if I wasn't invited what the point of going?"

Caitlyn mouth was slightly parted. I knew she was surprised at Nate and I's sudden 180. We were perfectly fine a week ago and somehow we ended up like this.

It really wasn't my fault that the idiot couldn't go a week without me.

But, gosh, I was glad to see him again… even if his stupid face was twisted into a scowl. Like I said it was really all his fault.

He had gotten me sick.

I couldn't talk.

And now he was mad because I didn't answer a couple of his calls.

Boo hoo.

Oh, look. One of his curls was sticking up. I prevented myself from smiling. Now was not the time to be smiling at the person ignoring _me._But the moment I finally got him to stop being so clingy was the moment I realized I wanted him there. I wanted Nate.

Happy?

For those who saw it coming way before I did, I hate you because I hate being wrong. Sue me, I didn't know. But I was definitely not going to chase after him when he was being moody simply because of some stupid calls.

"Well, I'm off to bed." I announced loud enough for Nate to hear. Even though, I'm sure he was already listening in.

"You're really not going?" Caitlyn repeated.

"Nope." I marched towards my room, "You never know. I need the rest to make sure whatever I had doesn't come back. Wouldn't want _that_ to happen!"

And I slammed my door.

---

Saturday.

Our only day off.

No interviews were scheduled and nothing was holding us back from enjoying a fun filled day out in the city. I was excited to hit the stores bright and early. The girls, on the other hand, were a bit groggy from last night. According to CruzTipton- the after party was a night to remember…if you _could _remember anything at all.

I had missed the drinking.

Shoot, I had wanted to witness first-hand how everybody acted when they were a bit under the influence.

Tess would be silly.

Peggy wouldn't shut up.

Jason and Caitlyn would giggle.

Shane and Lola would be the life of the party

Nate would just sit there.

I had my assumptions. And I suspected they were quiet accurate from the pictures that were posted. I scrolled down to find a candid picture of Brad Pitt thrown in the mix and I frowned.

I had missed Brad Pitt.

Damn it.

With nothing else to do I ventured off by myself into the city. I mean what else could I do? Sit around until someone woke up?

---

I made a slight miscalculation. An hour after I left, everybody sprung into action and demanded to know where I had gone off to. I explained I was in the middle of shopping. I was eyeing a cream colored cardigan that had a jeweled pin on the breast as I talked to Caitlyn.

"_What's with you and Nate?" _She timidly asked. She had refined her interrogation technique. I'm glad she wasn't yelling at me now. I think she just needed to unleash and judging by the pictures online, it looks like she got that out of her system the night before.

"Nothing really; he's just an ass." I shrugged and reached out for the cardigan. It was really soft.

"_Oh, where are you? Tess and I want to go shopping too. We're all going out for dinner tonight. I have nothing to wear." _Caitlyn exclaimed.

I sighed fully knowing that we all had a number of bags of clothes to piece together a nice ensemble to wear for dinner. It was a girl thing. I don't expect any person from the male species to understand. I could clearly picture Nate rolling his eyes if he figured out where I was.

In the middle of shopping heaven.

"Kitsons." I answered, "But I'm about to leave, I'm looking around for shoes and maybe some headbands I could wear."

I hung the cardigan back in its place and headed for the door.

"_I see you."_

I stopped in my tracks and shielded my eyes from the sun to look around. "You do? I thought you were still at the hotel."

"_Umm, no…" _Caitlyn trailed off and a very familiar looking car halted right in front of me. Okay, so the car wasn't that familiar. The driver was.

Nate didn't bother to take his eyes off the road despite the fact that he was motionless. Tess and Caitlyn climbed out, thanking Nate in the process.

He nodded and drove away.

Told you he was an ass.

I could tell you about the rest of my shopping trip with the girls but I think elaborating on Nate's ass-like behavior is _much _more interesting.

Since he made it painfully obvious that he was ignoring me, I decided to egg him on so he'd crack and say something to me. I would rather have him talk to me than avoid me. But like I said, there wasn't much I could do to cure his ass like self.

But I could certainly try.

After we arrived back at the hotel, I noticed Shane slipping in Nate's room. Nate clearly saw me looking at them and he quickly closed the door before I could say anything rude to him.

Like that was going to stop me.

The minute I was in my room alone, I called management.

"I'm sorry to be a bother but I'm staying in room 1011 and my neighbor isn't exactly keeping his personal business quiet." I pleasantly said, "I believe it's room…" I peeked out to double check Nate's room number, "1013. The room right across from me. I hope it's not too much of a bother but I've been force to listen to _that_ since 4 in the morning."

"_We're on it."_

"Thank you."

When the management did come around, I tried hard not to laugh when I saw the bewildered faces of both parties. Nate and Shane's shocked faces when they were notified about the complaints and the staff that realized it was the two members of Connect Three.

Man I'm good.

Moments before leaving to dinner, we all crowded around the elevators to take us down. Nate, on the other hand, floated away to take the stairs instead. I knew he'd rather suffer through ten flights of steps than to endure being crammed into an elevator with me.

Hmph.

I wanted to prank him along the way but I was sure he'd figure out it was me. He always figured things out. Nate wasn't stupid…well he wasn't stupid _most _of the time.

Dinner was tense because we randomly sat next to each other. I didn't notice until he did really. And at that point I think everybody would have noticed if we asked to trade with someone else. So we both sucked in our pride and plopped down. I tried my best to act civil because everyone was giving us concerned looks. I smiled, giggled, and socialized as much as I could (excluding Nate). He did his best to pretend the seat next to him was filled with hot air. That boy was ridiculous.

Honestly.

So to resolve the issue that he had created, I decided to be the bigger…umm…person and be the first to make amends.

"What's up your ass these days?" I whispered to him

Nate glared at me.

I know it wasn't the best way to begin a conversation but it was a start - a bad start, but a start nevertheless.

"Are you that mad about a couple of phone calls that you had to pout and retaliate?" I asked.

Nate dropped his fork and his hand balled into a fist, "You think I'm…forget it."

"I don't get you. A week ago you were gushing and lovey-dovey and now you won't talk to me." I shrugged, "What the hell are you on?"

"I'm trying to understand what _you're _on." Nate flipped the conversation on me. Usually, I would rather have this conversation alone but everybody was too absorbed into their own talk to notice ours. "Most people would say something about how they feel after someone else admitted their feelings." Nate chewed angrily on his steak, "I'm going to make a call…"

Damn him and his call. Nate stood up and walked outside. I sneaked away and followed him out. I almost didn't recognize him because he had slipped on his sunglasses and hat.

Yeah, _I _almost didn't recognize him through that stupid disguise… at _night. _I poked him in the chest as hard as I could. Nate looked down at me, his hands in his pockets, his cell nowhere to be seen.

I told you.

Using his phone was a way to avoid me.

The ass…

"What did I do wrong?!" I asked.

Nate scoffed, "Gee, I don't know. Ignoring calls. Pretending to be sick. How about not returning any of my texts?"

I growled, "I knew it was about the calls! And for your information, I was sick! Why would I pretend to be sick and have Peggy cancel my interviews?"

"To annoy me. Hurt me?" Nate bit on his lip, "You could pretend to be sick to avoid me and then, cancel all your interviews to get under my skin."

"God, you're so stupid Nate!" I grabbed my head in frustration, "I didn't cancel. Peggy did. And if you want proof that I was sick, take a look at Peggy's receipts; she went out to buy me a multitude of medicine to get better."

"And I bet you were so sick that you couldn't move a finger to text me yourself that you were sick?" Nate's jaw clenched, "I had to hear it from Caitlyn- the day you miraculously got better and hung out with Ryan all day."

"You make it seem like I called Ryan and begged for an interview!" I shouted.

"After I told you to not talk until you performed?" Nate questioned.

He was ridiculous.

"Since when do I ever listen to you Nate?" I questioned back, "You act like I always took your advice. You know I haven't! You know I'm not like everybody else!"

"And that's what I like about you." Nate's voice deflated, "But now I'm realizing falling for you was just a mistake."

My heart disappeared.

"Remember what you said when we were play Chinese Checkers?" Nate sighed, "You said that we hardly get along, and I disagreed. I thought that you were just playing around half of the time. What else could I think? You're a big ball of sarcasm sometimes, and I don't know when you're being honest at times."

He paused and I was hoping he wouldn't continue.

"And I went home frustrated, thinking that I wasn't trying hard enough to make you see. That's when I found the box of bike parts and that's when Caitlyn call for that blind date thing. You know when we spent time together fixing that bike, I saw someone I really liked. I knew I liked you but after that, Mitchie, I knew I wasn't wrong about you."

"Nate stop." I choked out, "Please."

Damn Nate and his pedestal of good. I didn't want to go through his grueling explanation on why he liked me so much. We were fighting for two completely different reasons. Nate was mad because after all he did, he was still empty handed and I was mad because of some stupid phone calls. Hearing his reasonable explanation didn't explain why he ignored my calls or why he excluded me from that party.

"You didn't answer my calls…" I weakly retorted.

"If you would have taken the time to read my text, you would know that I _did _invite you to the party and you would have known that Nina broke the screen on my phone with a glass cup." Nate gave me a painful smile, "It worked for five minutes before the water seeped into the phone."

Why does everything my life have to be so twisted? Even when I think I'm completely right, I turn out to be the biggest loser in Loserwood…I mean Hollywood.

It really sucked.

"But I understand if you don't like me Mitchie. I kinda hoped you would but I can be wrong once in a while." Nate shrugged, "I'm usually really good with reading emotions but since you've been around that sense hasn't been right lately."

Couldn't he read me now? I was left speechless when Nate ruffled my hair like friends do.

"Just forget about it. Can't wait to see you perform, bud." He said before he walked back inside.

I hate life. I really do.

Why couldn't I just say I like him too and get over it? I like him. I don't have to convince myself I do because I'd already admitted it. I raced after Nate and stopped him just before he stepped in. I frantically tried to catch my breath. I needed to tell him and everything would be like it was a week ago.

In the stream, skipping rocks, and holding hands.

I wanted to get back.

"Nate I-"

"There you are!" Tess sighed. "Guy's! They're out here! Nate, I suggest you avoid Shane for the moment. He isn't happy he paid for four plates. And he's a bit embarrassed about that call the hotel received. Cruz Tipton is in there and he just asked him about it."

And yet, I couldn't say a word.

---

**'Nother interuption. Don't kill me. I have a much better way for Mitchie to tell Nate. Also, for those who haven't heard. I think I might be doing one-shot's based on this story. I don't have the heart to let go of this yet sooooo, one-shots will do until then. I have one already up if you're interested in reading. It's called _Fighting, _and I'm sure you'll like it. **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: This isn't the last chapter. REPEAT, not the last chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Life Sucks

Chapter NINETEEN- Falling

---

**Mitchology**

It was scary to realize that everything you'd planned wasn't going your way. Not that I had planned on liking Nate or anything. I just hadn't thought it would be this difficult to just say it. What was wrong with me? Maybe Nate recovered from his stupidity and passed it along to me.

It had to be that.

Why else would I have so much trouble just saying, "_Nate, I think you're really swell. Kiss me_"?

Because I was stupid and I had no guts. Nate might have been stupid but boy did he have guts. Lots of them; enough guts for the both of us.

And now I had to stop talking about guts because all it made me think about were Nate's insides…which wasn't pretty.

I might've crossed out everything on that list I made months ago but I think I needed to add something else.

---

I paced around my room trying to figure out a way to show Nate. Simply telling him was not going to be enough. I mean, it might have been but it would be weak on my part. After all he had done to show me how he felt, I had to surpass his expectations of me - that was if he still had any.

I thought back through all the times I had spent with Nate and one moment stuck out in particular. When we went shopping for guitars Nate sang me a song. And even thought I hadn't see it at the time, I know now that Nate was trying to drop hints with the song…

He would definitely listen to a song way before he listened to what I had to say. I paced around the room some more and planned out what I should sing about. I must have asked the question out loud because the next thing I knew, I heard a voice behind me.

"Love no doubt," Caitlyn scoffed, "Why else would Mitchie lock herself up in her room while Nate is making everybody else miserable?"

I snapped my head up, "I get it Cait. I know what you believe and I really need you to help me out right now."

Caitlyn held up her hands, surrendering, "I'll go. I'll go. I just think it's weird how you two just stopped this budding friendship. Are you two fighting? Because if you are-"

"Cait!" I cut in, I closed my eyes tightly and heaved out a sigh, "You were right okay."

"Right?"

"I might like Nate more than I lead on." I hissed out, "Are you happy!?"

Her face lit like A jack-o'-lantern on Halloween.

Caitlyn punched the air in victory, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Has Nate told you yet? I just found out he likes you too from Jason."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, that night before we left."

Caitlyn jubilant face dropped, "A week ago? That's when he told you?! Jason just told me two days ago!"

"Caitlyn, please." I begged, "I need to write a song for the last show."

"What's wrong with what you're already singing?" She asked.

I explained, "I need to write a song that will tell him-"

"That you're crazy for him?" Caitlyn grinned.

"Don't push it. He thinks I don't actually like him…that way."

"Alright alright," Caitlyn agreed, "It's nearly impossible to write a song in a night and have it ready by the next day. Do you have an idea yet…Mitchie?"

I had already grabbed the nearest notebook and started writing the first verse. I looked up at Caitlyn, glaring at her for interrupting my flow, "What?"

She shook her head, looking over my shoulder to read my messy writing.

"You should explain how you feel in the second verse." Caitlyn pointed out.

I nodded and scribbled away. In that whole active hour of writing out this song, I felt a strangeness inside me. I was scared. To be honest I never was that girl that was open about her feelings, which might be surprising for some of you to hear. I couldn't be like Nate who gave me his cheesy monologue of useless stories and then finally got around to it. I reread my song and weakly smiled. It was perfect. And judging by the love sick smile Caitlyn had, I knew she thought it as well.

"You are one heck of a romantic, Mitch." Caitlyn sighed as she reread the song.

"You can have that." I pointed to the paper, "I have it all in here."

I pointed to my head and softly strummed out the chords we had figured out for the song. Caitlyn helped me produce the whole song on her computer and she even added a little something something. I wasn't sure what she had done…she just told me that and I trusted her judgment.

Caitlyn bit her lip and had a spaced out look on her face while I replayed the song on her computer. I had a feeling she was up to something but maybe she was Justas nervous as I was about pulling this off last minute.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pointing at the song, "What if you forget-"

"I won't." I smiled.

Caitlyn nodded and faked a yawn. I suspiciously studied her but she didn't go farther; instead she slump back on my bed and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Prepare yourself for a life time of _aww's _from me when you two are together." Caitlyn turned her head to me. She sat back up and made her way to my door. Before she let herself out she asked again.

"Are you _sure_?" She raised her eyebrows, expecting it to be a joke.

"Yes and good night!" I said waving, thanking her for her computer which she had under her arm.

"Night."

---

The day of the final concert I was a nervous wreck. Ihadn't slept much at the night before because I was thinking too much and the song was floating around my head. It was long hard work but I think it had paid off. The song was really sweet…which was so unlike me but it really fit.

I even went as far as to make sure that Nate would be there backstage on his headset listening, taking care of the sound system. I would have a clear view of him working on pitches and balances from where I would be standing.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a clear view. I had to crane my neck to check but that was the least of my problems. I had yet to get over the surge of tingles I had running through my veins from all the nerves.

I found myself in the dressing room, pacing back and forth while Peggy chased me around trying to curl my hair. Usually, I would have tried to swat her away but since she was carrying around a hot object, I had to restrain myself.

"Mitchie."Caitlyn came bursting in, breathless.

"Change of plans - the audio track we recorded doesn't work. It's really rough and if we go on with the track Nate won't be happy about it."

"Nate?" I questioned.

Caitlyn shrugged, "You know him. He's picky."

I nodded and cleared my throat, "Is he here yet?"

Caitlyn shook her head, "No but that not what you should be worrying about! The music!"

"I can play guitar." I rolled my eyes, "Have you forgotten?"

Caitlyn glared, "Did you plan on playing without a guitar mic?"

"I'll just borrow an extra one." I shrugged, "Can you call Nate? I want to know if he's here or not. Make sure he operates the sound system."

Caitlyn groaned, "I'll find someone to learn the chords so you can have that shining moment."

"I'll play my guitar." I sighed. Why was Caitlyn making this so difficult?

"No you won't. I'll have this taken care of…maybe I can still fix the track…"

"Mitchie stay still!" Peggy ordered, stamping her foot down, "I don't want you to go o stage with a burned cheek because of me!"

I froze, letting Peggy finished up my hair.

"Why are you so nervous anyways?" She asked, "You already went through two sold out shows."

I fiddled with my own hands, "You'll see."

---

I ran out to the spot light, careful not to trip over any loose wires or equipment. I took the mic and was greeted by the screams of the audience. I smiled and waved, briefly introducing myself.

"For the past few shows, I've been singing some of my favorite songs off my new album, which is out soon, but tonight I have a special song for you." I paused to hear the screams once more, "I'll take that response as a positive one. Ha, this song I wrote at the last minute. And when I say last minute, I mean late last night. I hope you like it."

I gripped on to the microphone stand and waited for the music. Caitlyn said she had solved that problem. What I was more concerned about was that I could see that the sound system guy was not Nate. It was Jason who kept on giving people thumbs up as he messed with the equilibrium of the sound.

After all my efforts, I still couldn't guarantee that Nate would even be able to hear what I had to say. What if he was back stage helping Shane out or something? Or maybe, he just hadn't come…

I felt a huge disappointment. He hadn't come. The only concert he had the chance to see and he wasn't here to listen.

I knew I was being ridiculous! He had to be here…

I stopped my internal struggle and nodded to Jason who cued the music. Right at that moment I knew some wasn't quite right. The guitar playing had a certain sound to it that made it seem so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. It wasn't what Caitlyn and I recorded. I was so distracted trying to figure out what was different, I completely missed my entrance.

Usually, I would have played it cool and just swung my head until I found the repeat.

Usually.

See I hadn't expected to perform this song with another person. The moment I failed to sing, _he_ started. You can imagine how fuming mad I was to see Nate's rough outline walking up towards me until the spot light bathed him.

"_Before I fall too fast  
__Kiss me quick but make it last  
__So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
__When you say goodbye…"_

I gulped when he sent a shy smile at me. It was just the two of us on stage for everyone else to see. I felt something boil inside me and I quickly assumed I was mad at him for ruining this. I wouldn't forgive him for prancing into the middle of my performance to sing _my_ song that _I _had written for _him_…

Holy mackerel. Nate was singing my song?

Caitlyn's work.

It had to be her. I was just working out what had happened as he began the chorus. He had the most devilish smile on his face - most likely from seeing me so shocked. I hadn't notice until the slight pause at the end of the chorus that the crowd was going wild. I mean who wouldn't! It was Nate Greene. And sharing the spotlight with him while he surprised me like that, it finally hit me. I was supposed to sing next, and I was gripping the microphone so tightly that I was afraid it might break.

"_See this heart won't settle down  
__Like a child running scared from a clown  
__I'm terrified of what you'll do  
__My stomach screams just when I look at you…"_

Nate stepped back to let me sing. He ducked his head over his guitar, looking at himself play. I felt sick just standing there. I knew it was going to be nerve-raking but I was making myself sick just thinking about what was going through his head. I turned to look at him and the only thing I could see was the corner of his lip turned up.

That gave me a tiny boost of confidence. At least he was enjoying my public display of humiliation…sort of.

"_But you're so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__So please don't catch me."_

I was sure the crowd was cheering and somewhere backstage, Caitlyn and Jason were doing a jig but I couldn't think of anything else but Nate trying to hide his laugh while I stumbled off stage once the song finished and I had thanked everybody for coming out. When we were engulfed by the backstage darkness I realized that I was seconds away from spilling everything to Nate.

Or maybe just kissing him senseless.

And at what should have been a romantic moment, I was whisked away by my entourage to take me to my dressing room. Nate was pulled in the other direction. I would have rather had a slice of time with Nate right off the stage because then that would have just led to kissing and kissing wouldn't require words.

What was I suppose to do now? Painfully explain what just happen on stage? I cringed as they unhooked the mic from my clothes and carried it off to Tess who was grinning at me. Caitlyn and Lola tackled me with squeals and hugs. I lamely jumped up and down to please them. They were much more excited about this than I was.

I mean, I was excited. I was just more nervous than excited.

A woman began to tug on my arm, leading me to my dressing room

Caitlyn rambled on about love and cuteness and whatnot. I tried to excuse myself from her and followed the woman dragging me through the obstacles of backstage. Caitlyn glared at me. I shrugged at her to indicate that it wasn't my fault as I was pushed into my dressing room and locked in there.

The first things off were my shoes, which I kicked off. I watched the pair fly across the room towards a frightened Nate who just dodged them in time. My hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"What are you doing in here?!" I said, muffled by my own hands.

Nate shook his head, "Um, just thought I should surprise you."

I avoided Nate's face and gulped, "You've done enough of that for one day."

I knew he was grinning. It's just something that Nate would give his cheesy smile approval of.

"That song was great." Nate blurted out, his hand scratching the back of his head.

I opened my mouth to finally tell him what the song already said but when it came time to speak, my mouth felt unusually dry. I let out a small squeak instead. Nate softly chuckled.

"Sorry about what I put you through," I apologized, "You just make me so mad sometimes that I can think straight."

Nate just nodded.

"But I have to admit you can be pretty irrational sometimes." I finished.

"I'm irrational?" Nate pointed to himself.

"You jump to conclusions," I clarified. "You assumed I was faking sick and cancelling interviews just to get on your nerves, and lastly you believed that just because I'm not like everybody else, I must not like you too."

Nate grinned, "You have a point, but you can be hard to understand. You're weird, impulsive, and a genius."

"Umm, thanks." I cocked my head. Was that a compliment?

"That song, did you really write it last night?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Is that really… how you feel?"

I shrugged, mentally kicking myself because I was still keeping it in.

"Do you want to show me instead?" He asked, grinning at his own forwardness.

I crossed my arms, chewing on my lip, "It's harder than you think."

"Come here." Nate grabbed the side of my waist and pulled me closer. Still uncomfortable with not being able to get out what I wanted to say, I took his gesture as a personal offense. I pouted and furrowed my brows trying to figure out a way to be in charge of this moment. I mean, just because I indirectly told Nate doesn't mean he could assume that I wanted him.

Who was I kidding?

The boy knew how to push my buttons and make my heart pound at the same time, and I liked it enough to wonder what he tasted like.

Strawberries, I bet.

No, that's too girly, even for Nate.

Chocolate?

Psh, not even in my wildest dreams. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

Nate's eyes searched mine, "Say you'll catch the next flight with me to New York so we can record that song."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot. Still thinking of business when I'm _this_ close to kissing your stupid head?"

Nate looked taken aback, "You're going to kiss me?"

"I _was_." I crossed my arms and slowly backed away. He quickly pulled me back towards him.

"No, no, no. Um, just tell me you like me and then we'll kiss, then _BAM_, the end. We're together." Nate lowered his head closer to mine. I leaned away again.

"Just hold still." I ordered him.

On command Nate froze, hovering a couple of inches over me. I took in the sight of his face, slightly lingering on his lips. I took a deep breath and quickly pecked him.

It was the best split second of my life. Proud that I hadn't turned into a lifeless pile of goo like everybody else does, I grinned up at Nate who was trying to hold back a laugh. I felt myself frown and I threw him a glare.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nothing. Just after going through a hell of a week and finally coming clean, I would have thought that you wouldn't hold back anymore." Nate shrugged.

I gasped, "I am _not _holding back!"

"Then hold still," he ordered.

And before I could protest he pressed his lips against mine. My heart raced, legs turned into jello, and all that good stuff. I felt his hand supporting the small of my back. I guess he figured that I needed it when I began to sink. His kiss was exactly like he was- soft, sensitive, sweet, with a dash of hunger. I didn't expect to honestly like kissing him so much. And you know what, he didn't taste like strawberries or chocolate; he tasted like his signature soy latte. It was something so obvious but it still surprised me.

"Nate," I managed to choke out.

He slowly pulled away and placed his forehead on mine. I was sure I had something important to say but the tiny things he did made my mind go blank. Instead, I slipped my hand behind his head, playing with his curls. I tugged on one and weakly smiled.

"I still hate you." I bit my lip.

"Sure you do." Nate grinned and kissed me again.

And I unexpectedly fell. Hard. I knew for some time that I had been suppressing some scary emotions but this felt like the crossing point. Half of the time I was on top of that tower, looking over the edge, wondering if I should take the plunge. And while I was busy weighting my options, some force pushed me and I weightlessly fell into his damn heroic arms.

Stupid fairy tales.

I hated fairy tales. I still do but I couldn't believe that my life had twisted into the same fantasy that girls dream , some tales left out the important details like that Prince Charming was charmingly annoying and that the damsel in distress was stressing over how annoying he was, but it all worked out at the end.

And looking back on how much of a bitch I was in the beginning, I came to the conclusion that anybody that made you want to change for the better was worth keeping.

"And since we're coming clean about everything," I said breathlessly as I pulled away, "I think you should know that I sent in that complaint to the hotel management."

"What?" Nate froze.

"Just being honest." I shrugged, I expected him to let me go and blow his fuse but he gave me a quick peck and shrugged as well.

"That's okay, I told management the women who was complaining was bringing in illegal prostitutes and was mad when I told her I didn't want to join in on the fun." Nate chuckled.

"You _what_?"

"Kidding."

---

**Thoughts? I'm grinning like an idiot here wondering what your reactions were. I got the idea from watching Nick Jonas cover Demi's song _Catch Me. _Hooray for video chats. I was under serious writer's block until I saw that. I hope it turned out fine... **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

---

EPILOGUE

---

"Mitchie come quick!" Nate called. I rolled out of bed mentally scolding myself for giving Nate permission to use my spare key. I could hear him fumbling around in the kitchen before he slammed my bedroom door open. I was groggy from almost no sleep.

Nate should know better that I spent most of my night filming my first music video.

How ungrateful of him.

I squeeze my eyes close when he opened my curtains to let the light in.

"Nate!" I whined.

"Get up, I have something to show you." He shook me.

"Can't it wait?" I yelled.

"It can but I know you'll like it." Nate picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt limp as he carried me to his laptop that he had open on my kitchen counter. He pointed at a list and I squinted at the screen because all I saw was a bright light.

"What is it?"

"Billboard's Top 100." Nate cleared his throat, "Look at the top slot."

I tried again and saw Nate's name on it. I glared at him.

"Great." I said, as unenthusiastically as I could, "Good for you."

He laughed, "It's your song. _We're _in the number one spot for a song we didn't record together."

My vision became clearer as I looked again, "Catch me by Nate Greene and Mitchie Torres."

"Funny isn't it?" He chuckled again.

I never got to add that song onto the album. When we flew back to New York, we found out that they were already making the copies due to the high demand of the single, _Don't Forget._ I smiled up at Nate and let out a tired laugh.

"A bit. Congratulations." I yawned, "I'm going back to sleep."

Nate quickly said no but I waved off his protest and began heading for my room. Never being the considerate one, Nate block the doorway to my little piece of heaven. I crossed my arms.

"You do know what this means, right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I get a party, a platter of cookies, and a pillow to sleep on?"

Nate marched into my room and threw several clothes at me, "Get dressed."

"No!" I whined.

"Dress. We need to record this song." Nate ordered.

"Record it yourself. I'm going to sleep." I announced, bouncing into bed. It wasn't long before Nate threw my covers off and pillow slapped my body. I groaned and whined.

"Nate, you are his close from being a single again." I warned.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Then I'm prepared to be a bachelor all my life."

The bed under me was displace and when I opened my eyes, I looked up to the sight of Nate holding back his laughter as he zoomed down the hallway with me in his arms. He's stealing me. That thief. But as much as I hated him for waking me up and making me record that song, I couldn't break up with him. Why would I?

It just so happens I fell for this boy. And no matter how annoying, how persistent, and how demanding he is. I like him. I'm not sure where this will lead me to but I know so far it's into sheer happiness… well… sort of.

"Nate. I hate you." I groaned as he threw on my pea coat over my pajamas before we walked into the street.

"I'm sure you do." He replied with a smile.

**---**

**Fin**

**---**

**I think I should insert a HUGE apology for not posting this up. I've been getting so many reviews and messages asking me to finish up this story. Funny part is that I've had this ending saved on my computer for so long that I forgot, despite all your demands… well, it's not so funny really. Well that's it for this story. **

**Remember that I'll be posting one-shots base on the **_**Life Sucks **_**world. I have one up already called **_**Fighting**_** AND (don't get wild now) another one that should be up soon called **_**Sap.**_

**So… for one last time. REVIEW.**


End file.
